GAME OF THRONES TARA CLEGANE
by jman007
Summary: Tara Clegane is born into a house of brutal killers...born to her father's second wife Tara is forced from her home by her blood thirsty and savage brother the mountain who rides. She leaves Westoros to find her own place in the world and rises to become known as the Amazon but how will the Amazon impact the Game of Thrones
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

TARA CLEGANE

CHAPTERS

1\. HOUSE CLEGANE

2\. TARA

3\. DEATH IN THE FAMILY

4\. THE JOURNEY

5\. CHAMPION OF THE PITS

Part 1. LEGEND OF THE AMAZON

Part 2. SLAVES, BLOOD, HONOR, AND JUDGEMENT

6\. LONGING HEART

Part 1. SELL SWORD

Part 2. TARA'S ARMY

7\. I KNIGHT THEE LADY CLEGANE

Part 1. THE TOURNAMENT

Part 2. KNIGHTED

8\. LADY CLEGANE OF THE NORTH

9\. REVELATION

10\. THE TRAINING OF ARYA STARK

11\. CALL TO ARMS

12\. RESCUE MISSION

13\. EDDARD"S COUNCIL

14\. TALISA

15\. THE AMAZON AND THE MOUNTAIN

16\. THE BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

17\. BETRAYAL

18\. THE HOUND

19\. THE TULLYS

20\. SIEGE OF CASTERLY ROCK

21\. THE MARTELLS

22\. PIGEON PIE

23\. THE BATTLE OF KING'S LANDING

24\. STANNIS BARATHEON

25\. THE RED WEDDING

26\. GUILT AND CONSEQUENCES

27\. LOVE TRIANGLE

28\. TARA THE CONQUEROR

29\. DAENARYS TARGARYEN

PART 1. FEALTY

PART 2. SISTERS OF FIRE

30\. BLOOD AND FIRE

31\. WAR OF THE DEAD

32\. TARA

Chapter 1. HOUSE CLEGANE

House Clegane is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Lannister of Casterly Rock. Their lands are southeast of Casterly Rock and consist of a small patch of land and a modest house. They are landed knights rather than a full noble house, but have strong ties to the Lannisters. The founder of House Clegane is the grandfather of Gregor and Sandor, who served as the kennel master at Casterly Rock. While accompanying Lord Tytos Lannister on an excursion, they were attacked by a lioness. He rescued his master, losing three dogs and a leg in the process, and was awarded lands and title for his actions.

The Bloodline of House Clegane dates back to the days of Lann the Clever. It is said of the children of house Clegane that they are unnatural, freaks of nature possessing inhuman strength, unnatural stature, and unmatched bloodlust. Legends say that an ancestor of theirs was raped by a giant and every so often the old blood rears its head.

At present the family is ruled by Jordan Clegane of Clegane's Keep. He married Ester Serrett of Silverhill. Their first son Gregor weighed 15lbs at birth. By the time he was 3 Gregor was four feet tall. A second son was born to the second generation lord that third year of Gregor's life. Weighing at 14lbs they named him Sandor. Of the two brothers Jordan loved Gregor the most and spent the most time with. Both boys were very gifted with weapons at an early age.

Of the two Clegane children Gregor was the meanest. One day he caught his brother playing with a toy knight. Gregor takes Clegane and holds his head in the fire place. It took weeks for the boy to heal from the burns to his face and the Maester was able to save his eye. Ester wanted Gregor punished severely but his father covered up the incident.

A year later Lady Ester died trying to give birth to a daughter. The baby died as well and Jordan was left alone to raise his sons. Two years afterward while touring his lands a young beautiful maiden caught Lord Jordan Ckegane's eyes. He married and a year later they had a daughter they named Tara Clegane. Of course Gregor hated his new stepmother and never missed an opportunity to disrespect her. Sandor was more accepting of his new stepmother and Tara his baby sister.

When she was born Tara weighed 13lbs. By the time she was 3 Tara was four feet two inches tall. The apple of her father's eye mainly because Tara liked riding horses like a man. Shooting arrows and learning the sword. She would even go hunting with her father and older brothers. On her second hunting trip Tara killed a deer and gutted it herself. She was five and stood at five feet six inches already.

Every morning Tara would practice her calisthenics, the bow, the sword, hand to hand combat, the spear, knife throwing, and the quarter staff. By the time she was nine years old Tara started growing breasts which got the attention of the boys living at the Keep. Of course none of them were worthy of her attention as she was taller or just as tall and she could best them in anything they dared to challenge her to for a kiss, a look at her breasts, or to feel them. When she wasn't practicing weapons with Sword-master Eagen Tara was studying languages, battle strategies, or the major and minor houses of Westeros.

Her mother Adeline often voiced her objections to Tara's upbringing. Arguing that she should spend more time learning to be a lady than a fighter. At the age of twelve her elder brother Gregor returned home after squiring for Lord Swyft of Cornfeild. Tara had a pet snake so Gregor stole the snake and cut it up for fish bate. Angry Tara stole Gregor's sword and went to the stables where she cut the legs off Gregor's favorite horse. She painted a snake in blood on the stable walls. When Gregor returned home he was infuriated.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Her father screamed.

She pointed at Gregor, "You let that animal get away with everything…Disrespecting my mother! Burning Sandor's face!"

That is when Jordan walks up to her and slaps her face, "I am the lord of this house! And I decide what is right!"

"Little bitch!" Gregor said.

That night Jordan was getting undressed for bed, "My lord!" Adeline said in the most humble voice she could manage. In one argument Adeline voiced her opinion to Jordan and he in anger told her…("You need to remember your place…Being married to me does not erase the fact that you were a bar made…") Jordan apologized, but from that moment on Adeline always said My Lord when she had something serious to say.

He sighs, "I see you haven't forgiven me yet…"

"Oh I have forgiven you…But I have not forgotten your words to me." She places her hand on his broad shoulder. "Please send Tara away."

He looks at her, "Why?"

"I am afraid of what Gregor will do to my little girl…"

Jordan huffs, "Little!"

"You know what I mean…Gregor is your favorite child…You love Sandor…and you love Tara, but she is second in your heart…And if Gregor hurts my daughter over a horse I swear I will kill him! And you will kill me! And it all will be brushed under the rug like when Gregor hurt Sandor…"

He kisses her on the lips, "Sleep my love…" Jordan lies with his back to his wife. Adeline is right, but where can he send Tara. She needed to go to a place where she could learn to be a lady, but keep her edge as a warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. TARA

During Robert's rebellion Eddard Stark was ambushed in the Red Keep by men still loyal to the Targaryens. Jordan was in that battle with his son Gregor. Jordan had saved Lord Stark's life and the Warden of the North owed him a favor. What better place for Tara to keep her edge and learn to be a lady then at Winterfell. So he sent a Raven to Winterfell and Lord Stark agreed to Tara being his ward.

"I know why you are sending me away…I am not afraid of Gregor."

Jordan smiles, "You are too smart for your own good…My little girl…I will write you often…"

Adeline walks up to her daughter looking up and kisses her on the cheek. Then she runs off crying, "Hey squirt!" Sandor says. "Give them hell in the North…"

Tara smiles, "I will!" They interlock arms and hug. Tara mounts her horse and joins Eagen who will accompany her to Winterfell and continue her training there. They ride off with fifty men.

The trip to Winterfell takes a month and a week on horse. When they arrive Eagen meets with Lord Stark and his family in the great hall. "Holy shit!" Theon a ward says whispering to Robb Stark the heir of Winterfell and the eldest son of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn.

"My lord I am Sir Eagen Kent Sword-master of Clegane's Keep…and this fiery raven haired warrior is Lady Tara Clegane…"

Tara's heart flutters when she lays eyes on Robb Stark the heir of Winterfell. Apparently distracted Eagen bumps her arm because Lord Eddard had asked a question. "Oh I am sorry my lord…Yes I can cook…I can speak Dothraki, Old Valarian, and Ibben…I hate sowing and needle point…"

"Those are things a lady should know!" Catelyn Stark said speaking up.

"Well let's get her settled in…Sir Eagen you and your men may stay the night…"

"Thank you my lord, but the men will be leaving now…I am staying to continue Lady Tara's training with the sword…"

"As you wish!"

Tara got settled in and was visited by Lady Catelyn, Septa Modane, and Young Sansa. They helped Tara to settle in then Sansa asked if she could comb Tara's long thick hair which she always kept in a thick braid. At diner Tara kept stealing looks at Robb Stark. The next morning Tara was up before everyone else in the courtyard practicing her calisthenics. By the time breakfast was served Tara was finished. Grudgingly she followed Septa Modane to study. She found it very boring and Sansa to prissy to befriend as they had nothing in common.

When the lessons were over Tara ran to meet with Eagen. When she reached the courtyard she found Robb, Theon, and Jon practicing with their sword-master. She boldly walks up to the three boys, "Any of you want to spar?"

They exchange glances, "I will take you on!" Theon boldly replies, "And when you yield you have to kiss me…Not a peck either! I want one of those big long wet kisses."

"What do I get when I beat you?" Tara asked sizing Theon up.

"Oooh!" Both Robb and Jon say at the same time.

"What do you want?"

Tara sighs staring at his head, "Your head! You must shave your head!"

"Deal!" Theon replies arrogantly.

As they take a fighting stance Lord Eddard Stark walks onto the upper porch and watches. Some of the men working and guards on duty stop to watch as well. Theon is armed with a long sword while Tara is armed with two swords. "BEGIN!" Rodrick Cassel says.

Tara goes on the defensive alternating her blocks between her left and right. Rodrick Cassel shakes his head and looks at Eddard Stark who smiles shaking his head as well. Tara has reach and speed on her side as she easily stops Theon's sword.

"Can't you land one blow?" She arrogantly says.

Theon sneers as they lock swords. Tara shocks him by shoving Theon down to the ground. He stares up dumbfounded. He slowly gets up and as soon as Theon is on his feet Tara attacks. During the melee Theon manages to knock her left sword from her hand. Tara goes back into defensive mode waiting for an opening. She doesn't have to wait long as Theon is angry and careless after his embarrassment. She wrenches his sword from his hand and places the blade of the practice sword to his neck.

"Dead! Tara Clegane is the winner…" Rodrick Cassel says.

"Holy shit!" Robb says.

"How about two out three?" Theon says.

"No a wager is a wager…You have until sunset to get your head shaved…"

"No!" Theon says, "I won't do it!"

"Oh yes you will…" Eddard says, "Even if Robb and Jon have to hold you down…"

Tara points her sword at Robb, "How about you?"

Robb smiles, "No thank you!"

Later that day Robb and Jon hold Theon down while his head is shaved. "Lord Stark help me…"

Eddard smiles, "You made a wager Theon…Let that be a lesson to you…never underestimate the opposite sex…"

Tara got up the courage to sneak out of her room and make her way to Robb's room. He opened the door and she entered, "What are you doing here?"

"I…I like you! I am in love with you…My heart races when you are around and I wanted to know if you feel the same…"

"I don't know you!" Robb confessed.

She takes a step towards him and grabbing his hands, then she placed them on her breasts. "We can change that…"

He pulls his hands away quickly, "You are tall and very pretty, but I don't feel that way about you…"

Tara takes a deep breath and leaves his room. The next day Robb talks to his father about girls in general. Later on he apologizes to Tara and asks if they can be friends. She apologizes and agrees. Tara and Robb become good friends. She also takes the time to get to know Jon. Tara tolerates Theon because of Robb but otherwise she keeps her distance from him.

"She likes you Robb!" Theon says, his hair had grown back by now.

"We are just friends…"

Robb Theon and Jon are by the lake swimming, "I bet if you asked her she would let you feel her up…"

"Leave him alone!" Jon says.

Theon shakes his head, "If that tall drink of wine liked me I would try to get in between her legs…Tell me you don't want to grab those breasts? She is only 12 and she has breasts…"

"If you like her so much why don't you give her a present…or she likes poetry."

"I ain't trying to court the bitch…I just want to grab those tits!"

"So why don't you!" Jon says. "I dare you to walk up to Tara and grab her breasts…"

"You're on!" So Theon over the next few days made it his mission to sneak up on Tara and grab her breasts from behind. She was walking up the hall and Theon was six feet from her when she spun around and stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing!" He replies and leaves.

Every time Theon tries Tara catches him so he challenges her to a duel after five failed attempts. Just as they get ready to fight Theon throws down his sword and says I yield. He offers his hand and when she reaches out to interlock arms Theon pulls her in close and grabs her breasts. Tara looks at Theon and smiles as he pulls his hands away.

"THEON GREYJOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rodrick Cassel asks.

Tara's smile vanishes as she grabs Theon by the balls and squeezes until he bends over unable to move. "Listen here you Iron born shit! You ever touch me like that again and I will rip your balls off and feed them to you…" She releases Theon and he falls to the ground groaning in pain. She looks at Robb with a sneer. "I guess you told this perv and he thought…I want to cop a feel…"

"We are friends I would never!" Robb said.

Picking up on the conversation Jon interjected, "Its not Robb;s fault I dared Theon…he talks about you so much I never thought he would actually do it…"

Tara grunts and walks off, then both Robb and Jon start laughing at Theon. "What is wrong with Theon?" Eddard Stark asks. Eddard shakes his head as Robb explains, "Help him up and go wash up for diner…" As they walk away both Eddard and Rodrick Cassel laugh.

Before diner Catelyn chastises Theon and Tara for acting so immaturely. Other than the incident with Theon Tara's first year at Winterfell is quiet. Despite all the styles Catelyn puts Tara's hair in she always undoes the hairstyle after a few days and braids her hair into one long braid. Eventually Cat gives up and allows her to wear her hair the way she wishes. Getting her to wear a dress is another war and Tara only yields when Robb or Lord Eddard Stark intervenes.

Tara is now 13 years old standing at 6 feet and on her name day her mother Adeline and her brother Clegane come to visit her. "Your father was called to Casterly Rock on business…" Adeline offers as they sit in the main hall talking alone.

"And where is that oaf of a brother?"

"With father on his way to Casterly Rock…" Sandor replies.

Adeline and Sandor stay at Winterfell for three days then they leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. DEATH IN THE FAMILY

Three years, Tara is at Winterfell for three years. Not counting the two months she left to attend a ball held by Tywin Lannister at Casterly Rock. Her father tried to betroth Tara off to one of the other houses, but she rebuffed and insulted all suitors. Tara is now sixteen years of age. A beautiful, athletic, tall, and curvy young woman. Who looks just as good in chaps as she does in a dress. Her long black hair goes down to the top of her butt. She has a strong feminine physique that gives her an exotic look desired by many young men.

Tara is not someone to make angry, like her elder brothers she can go into a rage and not be easily bargained or appeased. But unlike Gregor Tara thinks before she acts and only spills blood if absolutely necessary. Half the year was gone and it was during this time that a raven arrived from Clegane's Keep.

 ** _To my Daughter Tara_**

 **** ** _My dearest daughter…I hope this letter finds you well. As I have unfortunate news for you… Return home as soon as possible…Your father has fallen ill and the Maester says he will not be with us much longer…_**

 ** _Love your mother_**

 ** _Adeline Clegane_**

After showing the letter to Lord Eddard Stark Tara and Eagen packed for Clegane's Keep. She gave a heart felt goodbye to Eddard, Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Theon, Sansa, and little Arya. Catelyn was pregnant again with whom only the gods knew.

Clegane's Keep

Jordan Clegane lay on his bed looking ill and sickly. His body was thin and his eyes sunken. "Father!" Tara runs past Gregor ignoring him and drop to her knees beside the bed.

"My baby girl…I wanted to give you away at your wedding day…Promise me that one day you will marry…"

Tara sighs, "I promise father!"

He smiles, "Now I can die in peace…"

He closes his eyes and breaths his last breath. A funeral is held and Jordan buried in the garden planted long ago by his grandmother when her husband was made a Lord. Tywin Lannister is there as well. After words are said over Jordan's body Gregor walks up to Tara and stares down on her as he is a foot taller than her.

"I am the Lord of Clegane's Keep now! I want you and that whore you call a mother out of my Keep!"

A wave of shock crosses those gathered to pay their respects to the former Lord of Clegane's Keep. Tara's eyes fill with rage as Sandor's hand falls to his sword. A roar erupts from Tara's lips, "Tara no!" Adeline yells, as Tara raises her foot and kicks Gregor between his legs. He howls in pain as Tara grabs the side of his head and brings it down to her knee breaking his nose. She leaps up sticking out both feet and kicks Gregor in the chest.

They both hit their backs at the same time. Tara raises her legs and leaps up to her feet, then she leaps onto Gregor straddling him and tries to strangle him. No one moves as the two fight on the ground. Gregor has Tara by the throat with one hand, but she has him by the throat as well. That is when Gregor grabs a rock off the ground and bashes her in the head. Tara rolls to the side bleeding and gets to her feet the same time as Gregor.

"Little bitch I will kill you!" He says drawing his sword.

"Bastard! Insult my mother like that again and I will kill you…"

Before either can attack the other Sandor steps in between them, "If you fight her you fight me!" Sandor says.

"I don't need your help Sandor! I can fight him myself…I am not afraid of him!"

"You heard the bitch brother move aside or join her in death…"

"Enough!" Sandor says.

"Your father is dead…Peace please all of you…" Eagen says speaking up. "Put away your swords! Obey me! I taught all three of you…Don't make shed the blood of my lord's children!" Eagen says.

Gregor sheaths his sword, "In honor of my father you have one week to leave…Then you die…" Gregor looks at Eagen, "And you can leave as well old man!"

That night Tara had her mother sleep in her room. She remains up all night trying to decide on a course of action. She had several marriage proposals from prominent families in the westerlands, but none of them appealed to her. She was more concerned with finding a place for her mother. And if Gregor's attitude was any inclination she could not expect him to abide by father's last wishes.

"We need our own place!" Tara said to herself, "But how and where…"

Sunrise the next day a few of the servants prepared Tara and her mother some food. The smell woke Adeline up, "Dear child have you been up all night?"

"Yes and I have come up with a plan…I sent a raven to Winterfell asking if you can stay at Winterfell until I return…"

Adeline paused in her eating, "Return from where?"

"Mereen…I…I can earn gold quickly by fighting in the arenas of Slaver's Bay…"

Adeline shakes her head and starts crying, "No…we can find another way!"

Tara shakes her head, "There is no other way…I have thought it through and my mind is made up…"

Adeline shakes her head, "Dam that Clegane stubbornness…Why not petition the King…"

Tara kisses her mother's forehead, "The King is married to a Lannister…Queen Cersei…You saw Lord Tywin yesterday…He did nothing…No my only choice is to go to Essos and fight for gold…When I have enough gold to buy or build my own castle I will return for you…"

"That could take years!" Adeline tearfully replies.

Of course the Lord of Winterfell agreed so Adeline packed to leave for Winterfell. Eagen went with Adeline as he wanted nothing to do with Gregor. "My little sister…" Sandor says standing in front of her. "A pit fighter!"

"What will you do?"

"Me I am off to King's Landing…The Queen has asked me to be personal guard to Prince Joffrey…"

They interlock arms and hug, then Sandor gives Tara a satchel of coins, "Here this is for you…"

She looks inside, "I can't take this!"

"Take it…It's yours!"

"How'd you get it?"

"I stole it!"

She kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you!" She says and mounts her horse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. THE JOURNEY

Tara rides a brown stallion away from Clegane's Keep. She pauses and looks back on her childhood home. She smiles remembering the looks on the faces of the servants and her parents when she cut off the legs of Gregor's horse. The beating her father gave her afterwards. She makes camp in a cave at the foot of a mountain.

After three miles Tara sees a group of men riding towards her at full speed. From the way they are dressed sell swords. "YAH!" she yells urging her horse into a gallop. She leads them into the woods near the mountains.

"Find the bitch!" The captain screams.

Tara hides her gold and removes the axe from her horse's saddle along with the bow and quiver. She hides in a tree and aims at a man cutting through the bush. She fires striking him in the arm. The man yells for help. When his comrades arrive Tara aims for the Captain and shoots him in the neck.

"The bitch is in the trees in that direction…Fan out!"

Tara kills one more man ducking in and out among the trees before swinging out of the tree. "Hey I found the bitch's horse!" The man was about to take the horse when his foot was caught in a snare and pulled up into a tree. "Help me!" His cries ended with an arrow to the neck.

"Ah shit!" the second in command said when he saw his man swinging from fifteen feet high. He blows his horn summoning the remaining seven. But only two show up at the rally spot.

"Looking for me?" Tara yells before they set the woods on fire. Two men have crossbows and fire at Tara, but she dodges the arrows and fires an arrow taking quick aim. One of the men go down with an arrow in his chest. The men spread out and approach Tara who draws her swords. "What's the matter? I'm too much woman for you…"

"I'm going to enjoy fucking you bitch!" The new leader says.

Tara attacks first lunging left as she is now surrounded. She hears the man fire his crossbow, Tara dives to the side at the last minute and the man kills his own comrade. Tara throws her sword missing, but as the man dodges the sword she pulls her dagger and throws it striking him in the face. Another sell sword rushes forward and Tara stabs him in the gut. Now there are only three left.

"Fuck this!" One of the three says and runs off jumping on his horse.

One of the two last men is armed with a spear and the other man an axe, "Forget him we can take this bitch!"

The man armed with spear stabs forward, Tara switches sword hands and blocks the axe. Then with her free hand she grabs the spear and stabs the man with the axe, then she spends around backwards cutting off the other man's sword arm and breaking the shaft of the spear. He falls to his knees.

"Mercy! Please by the Mother have mercy…"

Tara sneers in disgust at his begging, "You are pathetic…Who sent you?" he doesn't answer and she grabs his severed arm, "Who?"

He bellows in pain, "Clegane! Gregor Clegane!"

She sneers and snaps his neck. Then Tara rides off after recovering her gold. Tara arrives in Lannisport four weeks later. She writes a letter to Winterfell inquiring if her mother and Eagen arrived safely. A week later a letter came back saying that the both arrived without incident.

She walks up to the dock master's office, "I would like to buy passage on a ship to Meereen…"

"All ships stop in Bravos before going to Meereen or any of the free cities in slaver's bay…The Storm Breaker is leaving for Bravos tomorrow you can buy passage on her…"

The Storm Breaker is a three massed merchant ship. After buying passage on board Tara secures her horse and settles into the captain's cabin. The crew of the Strom Breaker shower the statuesque woman with attention and gifts. Tara is polite as she can be keeping only to conversations about swordplay. Before bathing Tara scours the room for peep holes. She finds 11 peep holes in all and cover them with tar nails and boards.

The fresh sea air is invigorating to Tara. She stands on the side with her long hair unbraided blowing in the wind. All the men on board can do is watch and imagine. One man challenges Tara to an arm wrestling match. As they square off half the crew chants his name and the other half chants Tara's name. Eventually she wins breaking his arm and earning the respect of the crew. Tara also kills time by helping the crew with rigging or peeling potatoes. She may have grown up as high born noble but she is not afraid of hand blistering work. She even takes a few turns in the crow's nest.. After two months at sea Bravos comes into view.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. CHAMPION OF THE PITS

Part 1. LEGEND OF THE AMAZON

As soon as the Storm Breaker docks Tara searches for a ship bound for Mereen. She immediately finds one and purchases passage. The ship is not scheduled to leave until sunset so Tara explores the city always keeping the docks in sight. As she walks through the streets many men offer gold for a few hours of pleasure. She respectfully declines and goes about her business, but if someone is aggressive she breaks an arm or grabs their balls. She jabs one aggressive in the eyes with her fingers blinding him.

Soon the ship sails and Tara is off to Mereen. As on board the Storm Breaker Tara helps out on the ship where she can. After three weeks of sailing the ship arrives in Mereen. Tara leads her horse down the plank and through the city to the great arena of Mereen.

The arena foreman looks her up and down when she steps up to the table, " _I wish to fight in the arena…_ " She boldly says in Old Valarian drawing laughs from those in earshot. Tara sighs and grabs the guard standing by the table and flips him onto his back. When the other guards draw their weapons Tara draws her swords, but the foreman raises his hand.

"You speak old Valarian…You are from Westeros are you not?"

"I am!"

"You don't look Dornish…What's your name?"

"Tara!"

"Sign her up…under the name…" He pauses looking her up and down, "The Amazon…Don't die pretty warrior!"

Tara leaves the foreman's desk and goes the betting jocks, "What are the odds on the Amazon?" She asks the betting jock.

"Fifty to one!" The one eyed man replies.

"I want to bet all this on the Amazon…"

The man takes the satchel counts the money and marks the bet, "Next!"

Tara goes to the holding area for slave combatants. As a free woman she can walk around freely. Tara is assess the combatants. Most are all slave born, but taught to fight. Only five are real threats two are from Westeros dishonored Knights probably. Tara watches the first singles match from the side viewing area where the handlers watch over their charges for their masters. After the first match a doubles match is next.

Finally its Tara's turn as she is placed with nine others to fight another group of ten combatants. The gates open and the people cheer as she and the other nine enter the arena. A wave of shock crosses the crowd because Tara is dressed in armor that cups her breasts and her hair goes down her back from the helmet. Her armor is light for functionality. She has black leggings on with a dagger on each hip. "Begin!" The Master yells from the stand.

Tara faces a man armed with a spear. He lunges forward but Tara blocks the spear and cuts the head off. She spins into the man slashing is neck and down he goes. She takes a quick glance of the remaining combatants. Tara runs toward two men still fighting. She raises her left hand and throws her sword into the back of the man on her team. As he goes down Tara places one foot on his shoulder and leaps toward the man he was fighting. With a roar on her lips she makes a overhanded chop. The man blocks but the force of her blow sends him to his back. Tara knocks his sword from his hand and crushes his neck with her boot.

Tara killed three of the eight men already dead. Sensing a man running up behind her Tara rolls backwards and stabs over her head killing the man. Then she flips him over and runs the blade of her sword across his neck. The crowd cheers her, as two men team up to face her. Tara takes the axe of the man she just killed and faces off against the two men.

She blocks with her sword and swings the axe with one hand. The man on the left is struck in the head. Blood from his wound blinds him. The other man attacks ferociously sending Tara on the defensive. She rolls under a sideways attack and throws the axe into the chest of the blinded man. Then she stabs backwards killing the other. Both men hit the dirt at the same time. Realizing that the Amazon wants to kill everyone to claim a bigger prize the remaining six men team up and spread out to surround Tara. The crowd chants AMAZON over and over again.

Tara twirls her twin swords from side to side and attacks the closest man. She decapitates him with one blow as three men try to flank her from behind. Tara one is armed with shield. She grabs the shield and flips the man over raising her legs. Then Tara rolls left stabbing one man in the gut. She lifts him up on her back with her sword still in him and her knuckles as an anchor. She places him in the path of the second man's spear. Tara drops the man and slashes the second man across the face.

The last three men attack at the same time. In the flurry of swords an arm is severed and a man is disemboweled, Tara receives a cut on the arm and stabs down finishing off the man with the severed arm. The last man yields begging for mercy.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" The crowd chants as the Master of Ceremonies stands and points his thumb down. Tara decapitates the man and raises her sword roaring into the air.

As Tara goes to collect her winnings many nobles, freeman, and slaves walk up to her and congratulate her on her victory in the arena. "I am Alzar Fantoss…" A slender man said to Tara in a private booth of a tavern next to the arena. "Banking official for the Iron Bank of Braavos the largest bank in the world…"

"Tara Clegane nice to meet you…I want to open an account with all my winnings…"

"Of course…Do you have a personal sigil…if not I can have one made for you…"

Tara sat back thinking of her pet snake killed by her brother Gregor, "I want a sword standing up with a snake coiled around it…"

"Very good ma'am…Um the colors?"

"The snake…Red and the sword silver…I want the snake outlined and the sword solid on a yellow background…I want all my winnings betted on all my matches…"

"Very good…Um if you die in the arena who does the gold go to?"

"Adeline Clegane in Winterfell…"

"I shall draw up the papers immediately…"

Part 2. SLAVES, BLOOD, HONOR AND JUDGEMENT

The crowd roared in delight as Tara the Amazon entered the arena. Earlier Tara had made a bet with a Slave Master, his best three fighters against Tara. Then her opponents entered the arena each with different weapon. The first man of dark skin brandished a spiked ball and chain. The next man wielded a spear and the last a sword staff. All three were six feet tall and very muscular.

"BEGIN!" The arena announcer yelled.

The man with the ball and chain twirled his weapon around and around as the other two men flanked Tara. He swings and the crowd gasps as Tara catches the spiked ball with her gloved hand. She cuts the rope and throws the ball striking the man in the face just as the man armed with the spear attacks. She grabs the spear just below the spear head and slashes his throat. Then she throws the spear into the head of the man armed with the sword staff killing him.

"KILL! KILL! KILL!" The crowd chants as the ebony skinned man crawls on the ground with the ball in his face. Tara walks up to him and raises her foot.

"I must have this woman fight for me!" Omar Sykon says sitting in his sky box.

Tara collects her winnings from the slave master she made the bet with then she collects from the betting table. "Your sigil my lady…" Alzar says handing her the signet ring and a seal. Then he hands her the papers for her winnings.

"Thank you and deposit this…" Alzar leaves the table after giving Tara a slip for her deposit. She orders a bottle of wine.

"Omar Sykon at your service…Slave Master of Meereen…"

"Not interested!" Tara says as a servant walks up with her bottle of wine.

"You haven't heard my offer…I can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams…Just hear me out." Tara nods, "I often host private matches for the wealthiest families in Meereen and across slavers bay…Fight for me and untold riches will be ours…"

"What is your cut?"

"Fifty-five percent…"

Tara laughs, "Why would I fight for you when I can buy my way into these private matches and fight for myself?"

Omar shakes his head, "Because I host all the private events and you wouldn't get anywhere without me!"

"I've heard enough!" Tara says standing up.

His bodyguard grabs her shoulder, "Master Sykon did not dismiss you!"

Tara grabs his wrist and breaks his arm then she bashes him in the throat sending the guard to his knees gasping for air. "Grab me again and you die!"

"You're making a big mistake!" Omar sneers as she walks off, "No one says no to me…"

Tara goes to her room to write a letter to her mother. Later she falls to sleep but before she can close her eyes a knock comes to her door. When she answers it a masked man blows dust in her face. Tara jabs her two fingers out and blinds the man as she staggers for a few minutes. Then she hits the floor with a thud. Time is irrelevant to one drugged but awaking from her forced sleep Tara's head spin and her body tells her that several hours have passed.

The first thing Tara notices is grubby callused hands on her skin. Her left breast to be exact. The second thing she notices is the foul heavy breath in her nose. She awakens to find a short pudgy man sitting on a stool in front of her fondling her with his left hand and jerking off with the other. "You're awake…Good I will enjoy this the better…" He pinches her nipple.

"You like that big boy…"

"Oh yeah!"

"Give momma a kiss!"

He foolishly leans in and she head butts him breaking his nose and busting his lip. The man falls backwards causing the other men in the cell to laugh. "SILENCE!" The man says getting up. "You bitch! You will pay for hitting Tagren! Master!" He cries running off.

Tara is chained to a wall but there is enough slack in the chain to examine herself. She sighs in relief as she is still a virgin. Then Tara takes stock of her surroundings. There is a Dothraki warrior chained to the wall in the corner with his eyes closed. There is a Westerosi Knight in a cell, in fact all the slaves in the prison are fighters.

"Where am I?" She asks to the Knight.

"The slave prison of Master Omar Sykon!"

Tara sneers, raising her right hand to her hair and pulls a pin from it. She places the pin in her mouth and starts to pick the locks of her chain wrist. Eagen had taught Tara how to pick locks with a hidden hair pin. ("If you are ever held prisoner always keep a pin in your hair…You can use to pick the locks of your cell or chains…") He words echoed in her mind as she calmly works the pin. Soon there is a click. She takes her free hand and removes the pin from her mouth and begins picking the other chain lock.

"Free us!" Some of the other prisoners yell as she stands.

"Shush! Or we are all dead!" Tara says grabbing a torch off the wall and running up to the main door. She goes down to her knees and looks under the crack. Soon she sees eight sets of feet walking up the hallway. Tara braces herself behind the door as the keys jingle. When the door opens she grabs the jailor by the wrist and bashes the first man in the face with the torch. She then flips the jailor over and rolls backwards taking the keys from his hand. She throws them to the Dothraki who catches the keys and begins unlocking his chains.

"BITCH!" The captain screams drawing his sword. Tara ducks and shoves the flaming torch into his face burning it. A soldier armed with a spear thrusts forward, but Tara grabs the spear below the spearhead and bashes the man upside his head. She throws the torch at the next man and grabs the sword from the hip of the man with the spear. She slashes his throat and throws the sword to the Dothraki who is now free. He in turn throws the keys to the knight.

"No! No!" Omar screams running back up the hall, "GUARDS!"

Tara blocks a swing the spear and as it breaks she spins around the man and takes his legs from under him. Then she buries the spearhead in his skull. She is joined by the Dothraki who kills two men and throws a sword to the Knight who is now free. A man tackles Tara, but she raises her legs and flips him over then she breaks his neck with her bare hands. All six men are dead and Tara walks up to the jailor and cuts off his hands.

"They run up the hall and as they do the house guards enter from the other end shooting arrows. A man is hit as Tara dives and rolls under the first arrow. She throws her sword killing the first man as his comrades knock another arrow. Before they can fire Tara has closed the distance and grabs a man using him as a human shield. She spins around holding the man and decapitates the next one.

"Take their bows!" She screams to the other fighters coming up behind her.

When they reach the main floor of the mansion two dozen spearmen are waiting. The slave fighters fire a volley of arrows then Tara leads the charge against them. She kills one man takes his sword and faces off against two men. She cuts the spearhead off the man on the right and then she breaks the spear in half of the man on the left. She slashes his throat and buries her right sword into the head of the other man.

One of the slaves fighting with Tara is killed and she throws her sword into the man's back. Tara then wrestles another man overpowering him. That is when she is attacked from the side. She plaes the man she is wrestling in the path of the spear. Then she takes the sword and beheads the attacker. As the fight progresses Tara gains an axe and with the Dothraki at her side they carve a bloody path through Omar's house guards.

"My lord we cannot hold them!" The Steward says to Omar.

"Send a message to the Slave Masters…My slaves have turned on me I need help! Go!"

Omar makes his way to the stables with five of his guards. As he saddles a horse Tara appears on the balcony overlooking the stables. She walks across a beam and jumps down on two of the guards slamming her axe into the head of one and her sword into the head of the other. With one swing of her axe she kills another guard. She spins around clipping the next man with her axe and stabs down with her sword. The last guard is shot in the chest by an arrow from the knight on the balcony. Tara drops her weapons and grabs Omar throwing him to the ground.

"Order your men to surrender. NOW!" She says placing her foot in his throat.

"O…o…OKAY!"

Tara rounds up the remaining house guards and have them chained in the main foyer of the mansion. "Let's kill them all!" The Knight says.

"No! I need them alive for now!"

"Soldiers are approaching!" A slave fighter says entering the foyer.

"In the name of the Slave Masters of Meereen I order you to open up…"

Tara signals them to open the doors, "Now you are going to get it bitch!" Omar says.

"Throw down your arms this is your only warning…"

Tara nods, but keeps a dagger at Omar's neck, "Tara Clegane…I am Captain Nigel Hart of the free armies of Meereen…The Slave Masters wish an audience with you…"

"And him?"

"Oh I almost forgot…Omar Sykon you are under arrest!"

"My men!" Tara says.

"That will be up to the slave masters…"

Tara is taken to the great pyramid of Meereen where the Slave Masters live. She explains what happened before the Masters, then Omar is allowed to speak. "Lady Tara…" Hiram zo Loraq said speaking up, "…We the slave Masters of Meereen offer our deepest apologies for Master Sykon's actions…"

"You don't actually believe this Westerosi bitch?" Omar said.

"SILENCE! Your actions shame us!" Another Slave Master said.

"We have laws regarding slavery…You are a free noble woman of Westeros…Neither born into slavery, sold, or law slave…Lord Alzar Fantoss of the Iron Bank has vouched for you…Your property and all your possessions shall be returned immediately…In addition we strip Master Sykon of all his titles, lands, slaves, and wealth and we gladly give them to Lady Clegane…Omar Sykon you are from this day forth a slave and the property of Lady Tara Clegane…"

Tara bows, "I thank you great masters of Meereen…However it is not my wish to own slaves…So I ask that Omar Sykon be placed on the slave auction block…" She looks at him.

"Please no! I can be of service to you!" He begs.

"As a slave fighter…"

"As you wish Lady Clegane…This court is adjourned…Take Omar Sykon away…"

Tara returns to the Mansion of Omar Sykon which by judgment of the Slave Masters was hers now along with all his wealth, property, and slaves. Upon hearing the judgment the guards abandoned the mansion. "Greetings Lady Clegane I am Daneer Tolass…I was steward and financial advisor to Omar Sykon and now I am your steward and financial advisor if it pleases you…"

Tara sighs, "This is a bit overwhelming…What exactly is the extent of my wealth…"

"Come with me!" Tolass leads her to the mansion archives, "First Lord Omar or should I say you own three mansions and one suit in the Great Pyramid…A mansion in Meereen, one in Astapor, and another in Pentos…Your wealth also includes a breeding stock of 2,000 slaves…"

Tara frowns, "Breeding for what?" She asks with a hint of offense on her voice.

"Breeding to supply the masters of Astapor soldiers to be trained as Unsullied…" Tara is offended even more as Tolass explains the Unsullied training regime. "You also own 100 of the most feared pit fighters in Slaver's Bay…"

"How come I didn't face any of Sykon's slaves in the pits?"

"He was afraid of you actually and he wanted to keep up his reputation…" Tolass grudgingly admitted. "Also there is the underground fighting club started by Omar…a large fleet of ships in Braavos used for shipping slaves up and down the bay…There is also cattle, sheep, and horses…"

"I want to sell all the assets accept the ships, horses, slaves, and this mansion…Everything else! Sell…"

Tolass gasps, "Everything my lady?"

"You heard me! I did not come to Meereen to be a slaver! I came to build a fortune and return to Westeros to pledge myself to one of the great houses, then to build or buy my own castle…"

"It will take a few years to sell that much assets…Um what of the slaves?"

"Free them all and give them a hundred pieces of gold along with new clothes from the wardrobe…"

Tolass sighs, "You may wish to hire some sell swords to guard this mansion…Meereen is not immune to thieves…"

Of the fighting slaves 74 survived the fighting. Of that number thirty wished to remain at Tara's side pledging a life debt. "This one's name is Akbar…" The Dothraki said, "And Akbar pledges his life for his Khaleesi the Amazon warrioress…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. LONGING HEART

PART 1. SELL SWORD

While Tolass sold off Tara's assets she continued fighting in the arena. When the arena closed until next year Tara traveled up and down slaver's bay for the next year fighting in the pits. Eventually she gained such a reputation that she was given champion of the pits for life. During the later end of the year Tara returned to her mansion in Meereen. A month after that Tolass returned with the profits from the sale of the estate. Tara had enough gold to buy several castles.

"The Lords at the Iron Bank broke down your wealth into three large accounts…"

"Well Khaleesi you have enough gold to return home…" Ackbar says standing at her right as she sits behind a desk.

Tara sighs as she is not ready to return to Westeros, "Now is not the time…"

"You're a woman!" The Ship captain says.

Tara had gone to the docks with ten of her best men, "Not just any woman! This is the Amazon of the Fighting Pits…" Horace says.

"Alright we will see how you work out…Tomorrow I set sail for Qarth…"

The first few months of working as a sell sword was quiet no action and Tara began to miss the blood rush action of the pits. In the seventh month the ship she was protecting fell victim to pirates. Tara and her men allowed the pirates to board, then she led the counter attack that killed all of them and sunk the pirate ship the Sea Witch. After that the next two years was quiet, no action.

" _Khaleesi are you alright?"_ Akbar asks in Dothraki.

"Yes…I think Akbar it is time for me to go home!"

Part 2. TARA'S ARMY

Tara returned to her mansion in Meereen and met with Tolass, "My friends!" Tara said in her office with Akbar, Hiram, Dylan, and Tolass. "The time for me to return to Westoros has come. But first I need an army…" She looks at Hiram and Akbar, "I want the two of you to work with Tolass to raise my army…I will train them for a year then head for Westeros with one hundred chosen men…If everything works out then I will send for my army and gold…"

"Raising an army will take weeks maybe months…"

Tara smiles, "We better get started then…"

"Perhaps you should consider the Unsullied of Astapor…" Hiram suggests.

"No! I am done with slaves!"

When word goes out that the Amazon is building an army thousands sign up. Mercenaries and sell swords from all over Slaver's Bay wish to follow the life Champion of the Fighting Pits. A few pirates sign up as well. Within a few short months Tara stands before an army 12,000 strong.

She inspects her troops with Akbar and Hiram at her side. "My name is Tara Clegane! I am the life Champion of the fighting pits…I expect obedience and discipline from each of you…I wish to earn your respect and trust…As you must earn mine…Some of you think you already think you know how to fight…YOU DON"T KNOW SHIT! But I will teach you…"

Every morning Tara drilled her men from sun up to sun down. They ran, jumped in place, practiced hand to hand combat, and learned to fight with different types of weapons. She divides her army into mounted lances, swords, and archers. 3,000 archers, 4,000 horsemen and 5,000 swords. But all her men become proficient in multiple types of weapons including quarter staff and dagger throwing. While Tara trained her army she Tolass pays the finest black smiths in Meereen to make armor for her men. When it was done they wore black and gold armor.

"Akbar should be at your side Khaleesi!"

"I know but I need you here to help Hiram keep my army together until I summon them…"

That is when Tolass joins them, "The gold you asked for has been loaded up…The ship is ready to depart…"

"I will send for all of you as soon as I have things settled…" Then Tara boards her ship and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. I KNIGHT THEE LADY CLEGANE

Part 1. THE TOURNAMENT

After several weeks at sea Tara's ship finally arrives in King's Landing. They stop to get information and restock the ship. The bay is filled with ships and knights arriving by land and sea for the Tournament. Tara spots a fight that breaks out on the docks between two Knights from different houses. "Excuse me sir…Is the King going to war?"" It is a legitimate question, traveling across slaver's bay Tara heard rumors of two Targaryens still alive trying to build an army.

"No…The King has chosen a new Hand and is holding a tournament to honor him…"

As Tara walks away she summons Dylan a bastard who is being trained by Tolass. "Find the list master I wish to enter this tournament!"

Dylan stairs dumbfounded. "How…how many events do you wish to enter…"

"All three! Enter me under the name Sir Eagen Gent of Meereen…" Gent is her mother's maiden name and is combined with the name of her weapon's master.

As Dylan walks off Tara goes to flee bottom after learning of a inexpensive but very gifted Black Smith. "How may I help you? The name is Tobho Mott."

"I need armor that will keep my features hidden…and let's keep this between us…" She says giving him a bag of coins. Mott takes Tara's measurements then he checks his armory. As Mott searches Tara notices a young black haired boy working on horseshoes. Intrigued by his features she walks up noticing the bull's head helmet. When Tara picks it up he pauses to look at her. "Boy you made this?"

"Yes my lady!"

"This is excellent craftsmanship!"

He stops what he is doing and takes the helmet from her, "Its not for sail!"

She looks at him, "What's your name?"

"Gendry Waters my lady!" he looks her up and down, "By the gods you are tall…Are you from Dorne…"

She smiles, "No…I need a black smith how would you like to work for me…I can pay five hundred pieces of gold a month and another 100 for every job…"

Mott returns with Tara's armor and is furious when Gendry demands his severance wages. "So Gendry where is your mother?"

"Dead!"

"Oh I'm sorry…"

While Tara has her tents set up near the tournament grounds Dylan signs Tara up for the tournament. "My master is Sir Eagen Gent of Meereen…"

"Patents of nobility!" Eagen hands the man a huge bag of coins and stares at him, "We can forget that! Entry into the tournament is fifty gold dragons!" Dylan removes another money purse from his belt and counts out the gold coins. "In which event does your master wish to participate?"

"Bow, sword, and joust!"

"Do you have a sigil?" Dylan hands the man the sigil. "Lists will be posted in the tourney camp tell your master he has one hour to report to each challenge or be disqualified. Next!"

When Tara enters a tavern it gets quiet, "Holy shit!" One man shouts.

"She must be from Dorne…"

Tara has four men with her, "Five ales!" Tara says walking up to the bar ignoring the comments.

"Aren't you a tall drink of water…" A man says walking up to Tara, "You pretty good with those swords?"

"Better than you!" Tara says taking a drink. A wave of gasps cross the tavern.

The man looks at the men with Tara who haven't reached for their swords. "Prove it! I win…And you pay me a visit in my tent tonight…" When he finishes his statement he looks at Tara's men none of them make a move.

Tara smiles and looks at him, "Let me know when a real man comes in…Maybe he can can champion you…"

"Bitch!"

The man says, but before he can walk away Tara grabs his arm, and spins him around, then she punches him in the face breaking his nose. A fight breaks out and everyone in the bar starts brawling. The man's squire grabs a chair and tries to hit Tara but she grabs the chair and kicks him in the balls. Then she bashes the man across the back.

"Y…o…u…bitch!"

The man she hit in the face gets up drawing his sword. Quick as a flash Tara draws her sword and cuts off his hand. As he falls to his knees cradling the stump she sheaths the sword and kicks him in the face. That is when the White cloaks show up to restore order. Tara pays a fine of 200 gold coins for herself and her men. Then she goes to her tent to rest.

The next morning Tara is in her tent with a woman she hired to help wrap her breasts down with long white bandages and wrap the long braid of her hair around her head. Then she has Gendry help her dress in her armor.

"The armor is a little big!"

"Yes but it will hide my curves…"

"What do you think your chances are?" Gendry asks.

"I will win!"

Tara, takes Gendry, Dylan, and ten men with her. She checks the lists and reports for the first rounds of archery. Unlike the other archers Tara wears full armor, not unusual because she is entered in all three events. "Take aim!" The man overseeing and judging the event says. "FIRE!" Tara and two others hit the bull's eye. The rest are off by one line and one knight hits the outer mark of his target.

"Round two!" Since several knights made the bull's eye those farthest from the bull's eye are removed from the competition and replaced by other contestants. "FIRE!" Once again Tara hits the bull's eye. After five rounds in a row the judge calls for a break and has the scribe write the results for the King and the lists.

Tara eats a quick meal of cheese bread and dried deer meat on her way to the sword arena. When she arrives her opponent is kneeling with his practice sword stuck in the ground. "No kill blows! No kicking! No dirt throwing!" The judge says checking Tara's sword to make sure it is a practice blade. "Begin!" He says after leaving the arena.

Tara remains on the defensive as her opponent tries to finish the match quickly. He is reckless and clumsy. Poorly trained, Tara quickly gets bored with the match and disarms him. "I yield!" The man yells when Tara places her blade to his neck. She remains at the arena because it would several more hours before she reports to the jousting event.

Tara's next opponent is a Knight from the Vale. Not to be underestimated. She smiles from behind her helmet, "Finally a real challenge!"

"Sir Robar Royce of Runestone! Faces Sir Eagen Gent of Meereen! Begin!"

They attack at the same time, Tara blocks left, then right and tries to counter, but because her armor is little big to hide the fact that she is a woman Tara is a little slower than usual. To compensate she uses Robar's own speed against him. Robar tries to shoulder Tara, but she is taller than Robar. She stumbles backwards and drops to one knee as he closes in. Using her sword Tara sweeps his legs from under him. When Robar hits his back he rolls to the side as Tara tries to strike his torso and win a few points.

Tara manages a blow, but Robar drop to holds her and strikes her across the head. They both roll away and Tara growls under her helmet. They circle each other and attack. Tara drops to one knee and swings with all her might breaking his knee. Robar raises his hand yielding.

After winning a third match Tara reports to her Jousting match. She rides a grey horse. Her opponent is a Knight from the Riverlands of House Bracken. As the opponents are annouced Tara notices Lord Eddard Stark sitting with his family. The flag is waved and they charge each other. With true aim Tara strikes the River Knight in the chest unhorsing him. According the rules she wins the match and his horse.

Sandor Clegane stands behind the King observing Sir Gent with his red snake and sword sigil. He smiles recognizing his sister even with all the armor. She raises her broken lance to the King as she passes before his box. Next is Gregor Clegane and a Knight from Volantis. Tara watches the match before leaving to return to the archer's event. Gregor wins after two lances. Once again Tara hits a perfect bull's eye in the archery event.

"So how many Knights signed up for all three events?" He asked to Lancel Lannister his squire.

"Um…Eleven my lord! Tomorrow the archery event ends…Sir Gent! Sir Phell! And Sir Baxter of Astapor have perfect runs…Tomorrow they face off in trick shots. All three are signed up for three events…"

Intrigued by the news Robert went to the archery contest to witness the winner. The trick shot event had one target at fifty paces. The quick draw contest decided who shot first, Tara lost on purpose to go last. First was Sir Baxter who shot while on one knee, he hit the bull's eye. Then was Sir Phell's turn and he replicated Sir Baxter's feet. He also dislodged Sir Phell's arrow by shooting up, the arrow arced in its path and hit above Baxter's arrow dislodging it.

Now it was Tara's turn, she dropped to one knee and replicated the feet. Since Baxter's arrow was dislodged and Tara replicated the feet Baxter was disqualified. Now it was Sir Phell's turn. He knocked two arrows and fired striking the two outer rings of the target. Tara took two arrows from her quiver which was held by her squire. Before knocking the arrows she bit the feather off one of the arrows. She aims and shots, her arrows strike the outer rings of the target, but at the top and bottom.

Now the two are blind folded and must shoot until they miss the target. Phell knocks his arrow and hits the bull's eye, blindfolded. The onlookers clap as Tara gets into position. She takes a deep breath and pulls. The arrow flies from her bow and splits Phell's arrow down the middle. Everyone claps.

"Winner of the long bow…I give you Sir Gent!"

Tara manages to avoid removing her helmet and reports to the dueling arena. She wins three matches before reporting for her jousting match. When Tara arrives Sir Gregor is facing off against Sir Hugh of the Vale. Hugh is mortally wounded and dies later. Tara shakes her head in disgust and prepares for her match. She faces off against Sir Barden of the Stormlands and unhorses him in one lance. Tara immediately leaves the jousting field for her next sword duel. That day Tara has five more sword matches and two jousting matches.

The next day is the finals of the sword and jousting tournaments. There are only two matches in the sword and four in the jousting. Tara's first opponent is Sir Phell who she bested in the archery contest. The fight is long and grueling, but eventually Tara forces Phell to yield. She waits while the next two fight. Now it is finally Tara's turn to face off against Sir Asher Forrester who was disinherited by his father for brawling in taverns and sleeping with bar maids and whores.

"Give me another sword!" Tara demands to her squire as Asher is armed with two swords as well.

"Begin!"

Just as the duel begins King Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark show up with Arya tagging along. The crowd cheers as the swords fly fast in an awesome display of swordsmanship. The two combatants struggle back and forth trying to best each other. When they lock swords Tara shoves Asher to the ground, but he rolls backwards and comes up on his feet. They stalk each other like two alpha predators fighting for supremacy. Asher strikes first with his left then his right. Tara counters and with both swords in her eagerness she loses her left sword and backs away.

On instinct Asher rolls forward and knocks Tara's left sword away out of reach. Tara takes the eagle stance and then twirls her sword from side to side. She attacks suddenly and feints a swing only to redirect her sword aiming for his knee. Asher intercepts her sword with his right. Tara blocks the other with her right arm and spins around bashing Asher in the ribs. But he whacks her across the back.

Tara side steps and readjusts her fighting style. She raises her sword and charges again. Then she goes into a slide and knocks Asher's left sword from his hand. She scoops the sword up as she gets to her feet. Now she has two blades again. Asher goes for the other sword and that is when Tara throws the left sword breaking Asher's wrist. He falls to one knee and yields.

Part 2. KNIGHTED

Tara had won two of the three contests now all she had to do is win one more. She was in her tent getting her helmet and armor fixed by Gendry. "My Lord!" Dylan announced, "Lancel Lannister…The King's Squire."

Tara quickly put on her helmet she had the padding mail on so she was safe. "His majesty King Robert Baratheon sends his regards and asks if there is anything you need sir…"

She whispers into Dylan's ear, "My lord asks why?"

He frowns, "The King favors you and hopes you win…There hasn't been a tri-tournament champion since the days of King Aeon Targaryen III."

"My lord thanks the King and will joust to honor him."

Tara arrives just in time to watch her brother Gregor face off against Loras Tyrell. Tara shakes her head disapprovingly as she can immediately tell that the horse Loras is riding is in heat. Her brother's horse is distracted which allows Loras to win the match. Gregor releases a roar in frustration and beheads his horse. Then he attacks Sir Loras, Tara is about to intervene when her other brother Sandor leaps from the King's box to defend Sir Loras. Tara smiles from beneath her helmet as the two face off.

"ENOUGH!" King Robert yells standing up.

Disappointed Tara prepares for her match. She faces off against Sir Valentine of Pentos. Valentine gets the first lance and the second. Tara breaks a lance across his head tying up the match and earning two flags. She hits him on the chest and he strikes her on the chest as well. One last lance, they charge each other and Tara strikes him on the head and he her shoulder. Tara wins the match now she faces Loras Tyrell of High Garden. The Knight of Flowers.

"I think Sir Gent will win!" Robert says leaning over to Cersei.

She grunts, "He should be disqualified for that stunt he pulled!"

The crowd cheers as the two knights take their places. Tara rides a female horse she won in an earlier match, just in case Loras tried that again. They charge each other and break their lances on each other's shoulders. They are given new lances and charge again. Tara strikes Loras across the head making him dizzy. Another good hit like that and she could win. Tara waits as Loras' men attend to him, he shakes his head and his squire runs over to the announcer. The people cheer as Loras withdraws allowing Tara to win the match. Not the finish she wished, but a victory all the same.

"I present to you your majesty Sir Eagen Gent of Meereen! Your Tri-Tournament Champion!"

Every claps as the King stands and Tara takes a knee before Robert Baratheon. "Not since the days of Aeon Targaryen the Third has there been a Tri-tournament champion!" The people clap, "Sir Gent please remove your helm so that we may honor you properly."

Sandor smiles as Tara removes her helmet. When she does a wave of shocked gasps move through those in attendance. Arya jumps from her seat and so does Cersei as Tara releases the pin holding the long thick braid of her hair up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robert asks with a hint of anger on his voice.

As Eddard Stark joins the King Tara stands, "Forgive me for my deception your majesty. My real name is Tara! Tara Clegane - My father was Jordan Clegane. Six year ago he died. My mother and I were insulted by Gregor Cleagane the eldest of us. I warded at Winterfell for three years and asked Lord Stark to allow my mother to stay with him while I journeyed to Meereen. I fought in the pits and won many victories. A Slave Master of Meereen wanted me to fight for him. When I refused he tried to force me, but I escaped and killed his men. The other slave masters judged him and rewarded me with his wealth…I sold all his assets and traveled across slaver's bay fighting for gold. Eventually I was named champion for life and retired. Then for two more years I worked as a Sell-sword. Eventually my heart longed to be in Westeros again…So I raised an army trained them for another year and have returned…When I arrived I heard of the tournament and entered under a false name to gain the attention of the great houses of Westoros…I wish to swear an oath and become a banner of one of them…"

Cersei tries to whisper into Robert's ear, but he raises his hand silencing her. Then Eddard leans in and whispers to him. He looks at Eddard and smiles before returning his attention to Tara. Robert draws his sword and walks up to Tara. "Take a knee!" She does, "Tara Clegane! You fought with skill, honor, and great courage. Few men can match the prowess you showed today…Now bare witness! I Robert Baratheon-" He taps her on both shoulders and her head, "-First of his name. King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Do here by Knight thee Lady Tara Clegane. Stand and be recognized Lady Clegane!"

The people cheer as Tara stands up, "SILENCE!" Robert demands.

"My lord if it pleases you I would like to ask Lord Eddard to give me Moat Cailin and allow me to be his banner and serve House Stark…"

Robert looks at Ned, "I would be honored to accept your vow."

The people cheer for a few minutes and stop when Robert raises his hand, "Let us feast!"

Tara hires a woman to do her hair and then she has a dressed bought by another servant woman she hired. They dress her in the tent, when she is done her long black hair is done in the style of the women of King's Landing. She wears an ice blue gown with gloves and a pearl necklace complete with earrings. Her lips are painted red and she wears eye liner as the women of the east paint their eyes. When Tara enters every man at the banquet stops talking to admire her.

Her brother Clegane walks up to her. "Wow!"

"What?"

"I have never seen you in girl clothes."

She punches his arm, "Oh shut up!"

"You look beautiful!"

She blushes, "Really! I feel awkward. Almost naked! I would rather face a thousand Dothraki."

"Well if you weren't my sister I would have a go at you."

"Well played!" A deep baritone voice says.

Tara looks up at her eldest brother, "Gregor! I thought you had gone home after your defeat at the hands of Sir Loras!"

"And I thought you died across the sea in the pits!"

"If the fools you sent to kill me failed what could possibly make you think that?"

They stare each other down, "We could finish what you started at my father's funeral bitch!"

"You mean before Sandor saved your ass!"

Gregor laughs drawing everyone's attention. "Name the time and the place."

"I would kill you here and now! But that would be rude! Besides I have more important things to tend to…"

That is when the King walks across the hall, "May I have this dance?" He signals the musicians and leads Tara away from the tense seen.

"With all due respect your grace shouldn't you dance with the Queen first?"

He looks at Cersei, "She'll get over it! Besides I thought it safer to avoid a blood bath at my banquet. So all that traveling and adventure – you did manage to keep your chastity?"

She smiles, "I am a virgin still your grace…"

He sighs, "Whoever you choose to be a husband will be one lucky man…"

"You are too king your majesty…" After they dance Tara dances with her brother. Then she dances with Sir Asher Forrester who makes an offer of marriage to her. Tara eats and regales the guests with her adventures across the narrow sea. After the food is served Tara is able to sneak away to be alone. She stands on the balcony staring up at the moon and stars. Her ever alert senses pick up footsteps, not a man's so there is no need of going for the dagger in her dress.

"A beautiful night!"

Tara turns and bows to the Queen, "Your majesty! If you are offended by…"

Cersei raises her hand, "Please! If I had a coin for every woman my husband flirted with I could buy my own kingdom and declare war on that fat slob!" Tara tries to hold back the laughter but when Cersei laughs she joins in.

"So what may I do for you your majesty?"

"Straight to the point!"

"I hate haggling!"

"You are a Clegane! Your family is sworn to my House."

Tara stares at Cersei sizing her up. This kind of fight wasn't fought with swords, but with ideas and words, and she was just as proficient. "Your highness. Your Lord Father was there at the funeral and said nothing when my brother insulted my mother and threatened us both. He denied me my birthright. What else was I to do…"

"Petition the King!" Cersei replies quickly, "Or the Queen. I am a strong woman like you. Not physically, but emotionally. Women are often overlooked and we need to look after each other. Especially women of privilege, and power. Let me set things right for you. I will write my father and have him grant you your own holdfast…"

Tara smiles, "I am well acquainted with your father and views of women…Thank you, but no! I am a woman of privilege, power, and strength! And I will use them as I see fit. I owe the Lannisters nothing! Goodnight your grace!"

As Tara walks away Cersei sneers, "Lady Tara!" Tara stops and looks back, "Robert will not always be King! A thing to consider in all your thoughts…" Tara bows and leaves the balcony. Then Cersei summons Sandor Clegane, "What influence do you have with your sister?"

"She is her woman your majesty. Always has been. We have a relationship, but not to the point that I advise her or influence her decisions."

Cersei stares at him, "You are dismissed."

The next day Tara makes her way to the Tower of the Hand of the King. "Lady Tara to see you my Lord." Rodrick Cassel announces.

Tara enters and bows, "That was a very impressive performance in the tournament." Eddard says.

"Thank you my Lord Hand!"

Eddard raises his hand, "We are alone Tara we can drop the titles…Call me Ned."

"Fare enough Lord Ned…" She replied jokingly.

Ned smiles, "I am accepting you as a banner for my own reasons, chief of which your skill in the tourney events…The other reason is my daughter Arya. She likes shooting arrows, riding horses, and playing with swords…So I would like you to ward her and teach her everything you know."

"I would be honored!"

Eddard stamps the papers with his seal and hand them to Tara, "This gives you title to all lands around Moat Cailin and the castle itself…Be warned…The Boltons have been petitioning the King for that castle for years…You will have gained an enemy with them."

Tara smirks, "If the Boltons try anything I will flay them on their own racks!"

"Where do you go from here?"

"Moat Cailin to set everything in order, then to Winterfell to pick up my mother, White Harbor to meet my army and finally home again."

"Good luck!"

"Thank you Lord Stark!"

"Arya get in here!" The door opens and Arya freezes when she sees Tara standing before the desk, "My daughter has been unable to stop talking about you Lady Tara."

"Hello Arya! You may not be able to remember me you were barely walking when I left Winterfell."

"High!" She managed to say staring dumbfounded.

"Arya I am sending you with Lady Tara to learn all she knows…You will be her ward!"

Arya looks at her father, "Really!"

He smiles, "Yes!"

Arya falls into her father's arms, "Thank you."

He kisses Arya on the forehead, "Go pack your things."

"I will watch out for her." Tara says.

"I know!" By noon Tara leaves the capital with a hundred of her own men, dozens of Masons, carpenters, and servants for Moat Cailin. Robert gives her a royal send off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. LADY CLEGANE OF THE NORTH

The first night Tara made camp in the King's wood off the main road. "Come with me we are going hunting." Tara says to Arya while her men and servants set up camp. "Developing your skills as a hunter will help you as a swordsman too."

"How?" Arya asks.

"Hunting animals is similar to hunting people."

"But a person can fight back and think…"

Tara nods, "Yes and most animals have instincts that guide them…If a deer ever got the upper hand on a human or wolf believe me they would kill…"

Arya frowns, "A deer kill a wolf!"

"That is why they have antlers!" Tara points, "Look!"

Arya turns her head, but nothing is there but trees, "I don't see-" When she looks back Tara is gone. "Lady Tara!"

"Find me if you can!" A voice calls out. Arya walks in the direction she thinks she heard Tara's voice. When she arrives no one is there. "Hello!" Arya gasps as a knife is placed at her throat, "And now you are dead!"

"How did you do that?"

Tara smiles, "Come the deer are this way and be quiet!" Tara looks at Arya and places her finger to her lips, "Don't make a sound! Close your eyes and listen to the forest." Arya obeys, "Now breathe slowly – Good! Open your eyes knock your arrow and aim. Release when you feel the time is right."

"How will I know?" Arya asks in a whisper.

"You will know."

Arya aims at the closest deer and releases the arrow, she strikes the deer in the heart and the other deer run off. "I did it!" Tara makes Arya drag the deer back to camp then she shows her how to gut the animal and clean it. "EWE!" Arya says.

"Lady Clegane!" Septa Helda says, "That is not work for a young lady!"

"And what is lying on her back to give babies to some man?" Helda huffs and walks off as Tara laughs, "Get back to work!" Tara barks.

"Why did you bring her anyway?" Arya asks thinking about Septa Modane.

"Because you are still a woman and there are things you still need to know."

Arya mocks Tara, "Great more sowing!"

"I didn't catch that what did you say?"

"Nothing!" Arya pauses and looks at Tara, "Did your father take you hunting?"

"All the time!"

"Wow! It must have been great growing up in your family!"

Tara shakes her head, "Not really!"

"Why?" Arya asks removing the intestines.

"All parents have their favorite…For my father it was that oaf Gregor! I had a pet snake and that bastard came home chopped it up for fish bate…Before that he held my brother Sandor's face down in the fire for playing with his toy."

"I heard that story from Lord Baelish…"

"Aye! But I got that bastard back!"

Arya pauses in her work again and looks at Tara, "What did you do?"

"I took my father's sword went into the stables and cut the legs off his horse…" Arya gasps like a fish, "My father tore my hide apart, but it was worth it…"

Arya removes the heart and then buries the unusable parts, then she begins to skin the animal after a quick lesson from Tara. "When you killed for the first time how did it feel?"

Tara sighs, "It's like rushing through a field on a horse at full speed and feeling the wind in your face…Your life is in the other person's hand and his is in yours but who is better? Who will live and who will die? My brother hired sell-swords to kill me after I attacked him at our father's funeral. I led then into the forest and killed them one by one…Only one escaped me."

The next day before sunrise Tara wakes Arya and they practice calisthenics together. Then camp is broken and off they take eating breakfast while in the saddle. While riding Tara shows Arya how to ride like a man. "You can be lady like and a warrior…" Tara says riding side saddle.

"I didn't think you could ride side saddle." Arya admits.

"I don't like it, but I know how and let that be another lesson to commit to memory. People especially men will underestimate you because you are female…Hide what you are capable off then show them otherwise. Tara teachings include lectures wise words and other useful things Arya must commit to memory. The leagues are melted away and eventually they reach Moat Cailin.

Moat Cailin is a source of legend and myth. Some say it was built by the children of the forest, others say the First Men. Long ago House Bolton ruled their ever growing Kingdom from the old fortress, but eventually the Boltons were forced to bend the Knee to the more powerful Starks of Winterfell. For the most part the castle is usually abandoned, but in times of war the ancient castle is a strategic point from which to hold the North from or keep southern invaders from advancing.

Now the castle would become Tara's holdfast. The moment they arrive Tara tours the castle alone then she has the chief mason walk through with her. "Start in the main hall…Also have workers repair all holes in the ceiling. Then I want the servants' quarters and the bedrooms attended to…Get a fire started after the chimney is cleaned." From the main hall they walk the grounds and end up in the stables. "The horses are fine for now, but as soon as you can get started on them…"

"I was thinking we can raise a wall up a wooden one would be faster. Then we can make a brick wall around that…"

Arya was walking with Tara listening, "Dig a moat and I want enough room on the walls for catapults…" The well is full, "Well we have enough water!"

"Oh the sigils!" Jonathan the head mason says.

"Yes get them up immediately!"

Before nightfall a fire is roaring in the main hall and the sigils are in place draped over the main walls that cup the gates. Tara sleeps with her men outside in tents. Before sunrise Tara is teaching Arya to throw knives. Then breakfast and it's back to work. Within three days the main hall and two bedrooms are finished.

"I am off to Winterfell to collect my mother…While I am away Dylan is in charge." She says to Septa Helda and Jonathan.

Tara mounts her horse and rides off with twenty men and Arya to Wintefell. As they travel Tara begins hand to hand combat with Arya. "When we return to Moat Cailin you will start lessons with Septa Helda."

Arya frowns, "Do I have too?"

"Yes!" The next day Tara is in full gallop on her horse when she stops and makes a fist.

"WHOA!" A man shouts. He urges his horse up to Tara, "Something wrong…"

Tara gets off her horse and hands the reigns to her squire, "Someone was on the road – Spotted us coming and got off the road."

"Bandits?" The man asked.

"No!" Tara says searching the countryside, "It's nothing let's move out!"

As they ride off Sir Rodrick returns to Catelyn Stark, "Did you recognize the sigil?" She asks.

"No! There were twenty of them…Not counting the leader and a little girl all on horseback…They are heading for Winterfell…Oh they are led by a woman!"

"A woman!" Catelyn says frowning, "Must be Tara Clegane going to collect her mother…"

Rodrick nods, "We should be off my lady…It's a long way to the Capital…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. REVELATION

Winterfell

Tara sent a rider ahead to announce her arrival. When she enters the courtyard Robb is waiting with Theon Bran who cannot walk, Rickon, Adeline and Eagen. "Wow!" Rickon whispers staring at the tall woman dressed like a warrior.

Robb and Theon smile as Tara gets off her horse, "Lady Tara Clegane!" Robb says, "Father sent a Raven stating you had been knighted. They interlock arms and hug.

"Is that all he said Lord Stark!"

"Don't Lord Stark me!"

Tara smiles looking at Theon, "Theon you are ugly as ever…" They hug.

"My brother Bran" Robb says introducing Tara to him.

"Hello!" He says sheepishly waving.

Tara curtsies, "And the little one is Rickon!"

"My lord!" Tara says with another curtsie.

"You are pretty."

"Thank you! You are cutter than your big brother…"

Tara looks at her mother and they hug, "Mother! I have missed you so much!"

"And I you sweat girl…" She releases Tara after a long hug then Adeline takes Eagen's hand, "I…I mean we have something to tell you…"

Tara smiles, "I am so happy for the both of you…"

"Where is Jon?" Tara asks.

Bran looks at Arya, "You didn't tell her?"

Tara looks at Robb, "Tell me what?"

"Jon has joined the Night's Watch…"

"Oh!" Was all Tara could manage to say.

Tara is pulled from her trance by Rickon, "I want a hug!" He says.

Tara scoops him up and bear hugs the boy. Later when everyone is settled Tara and Robb speak in private. "Where is your mother? I would have loved to see her again…"

Robb sighs, "Maester Luwin is of the opinion I shouldn't tell you this because your last name is Clegane and your brothers are sworn to House Lannister."

Tara sneers, "I am a Clegane, but I have sworn an oath to your House!" She replies with a bit of an edge on her voice. So Robb explains everything that happened when the King came to visit and why Bran was crippled.

"Does he remember what happened?"

"Not really!"

"Maybe I can help…I know of a man in Meereen a healer. He can fix your brother's legs. I can pay for it."

"Do you really think he can help?"

"I saw him make a slave master's son walk who was born that way…I will send for him. As for your brother's memory…I can handle that!" Robb, Theon, and Maester Luwin stand around Bran's bed. Tara sits on the edge, "Relax! Breathe in and out…Good." She places two fingers on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Theon asks.

"Watch and learn! Listen to the sound of my voice. Now close your eyes…Leave the cares of this world behind…Imagine Wintefell and all the places you have explored…Think back to that day…You walk up to the tower…"

"Yes!"

"And! What are doing?"

Bran speaks in a hypnotic voice, "Summer is with me…I climb the tower."

"Are the stones loose?"

"No! I make it to the top to watch the father and the King ride off to go hunting…"

"Did a bird startle you?"

"No…I here strange noises and go to the window…"

"Is someone there?"

"Yes! I don't want to go in."

"Its completely safe. You are safe no one can hurt you, but you have to look and tell me what you see…"

Robb tenses as Bran speaks, "I see the Queen!"

Robb, Theon, and Maester Luwin exchange glances, "What is she doing?"

"She's on her hands and knees moaning."

"Is she alone?"

"No her brother is with her – His pants are down and he is on his knees. He has his private inside her…She sees me!"

"Remain calm remember you are safe…But you have to tell me what happened next."

"Her brother gets up and walks to the window…he says I am brave for climbing so high. His sister is upset…She keeps saying he saw us! He saw us!" Bran stops.

"What happens next?"

"He…he pushes me out the window…I'm falling!"

"No you are not…You are safe and sound in your room…No one can hurt you. When I remove my finger I want you to wake up and remember everything you just said. When Tara removes her fingers Brandon opens his eyes and hides under the cover to keep them from seeing his tears.

"That son of bitch!" Robb says.

"Well now we know what really happened." Maester Luwin says.

"Your father needs to know what we know…" Theon says speaking up.

Robb writes a letter and gives it to a guard, "Ride to the capital and gives this to my father and him only!"

"Yes sir!"

Robb holds a small feast for Tara and she regales everyone with her adventures across the sea. As they talk Rickon leaves his seat and walks up to Tara grabbing her long braid. "Seems you have a new suitor." Theon says.

Tara picks him up and places him in her lap, "So are you engaged yet my lord…"

Rickon blushes, "No!"

"Oh my heart flutters…dare I ask…Would you consider me for marriage my lord?"

Rickon looks at her, "Really?" She nods, "Can I have a kiss?" He asks.

She kisses him on the cheek, "My little brother the flirt…"

After two days Tara leaves with her mother, her new stepfather Eagen who had been a second father the earlier part of her life and Arya who said a long goodbye to her brothers. From Winterfell Tara heads southeast towards White Harbor. When she arrives Lord Wyman Manderly gave them room and board making Tara several offers of betrothal to his son. Two days later Tara's army arrives by boats. She immediately has Akbar march them toward Moat Cailin, but stays behind to make a deal with Wyman. Her ships would remain in White Harbor and be rented out to fishermen and merchants. Wymen would get a cut of the profits and rest would go to Tara's coffers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. THE TRAINING OF ARYA STARK

Upon returning to Moat Cailin the masons had finished the servant's quarters, three more bedrooms and the barracks had to be furnished. Work was going quickly because the masons worked in shifts. Gendry's forge was up and running as well and he immediately got to work re-shooing the horses. The first thing Tara had to do was make appointments. Eagen was Master of Arms, Akbar was made captain of the Guard. House Sentinel went to Tolass and Hiram is made Castellan. Arya is there listening and observing. The Maester was a man by the name Peter.

When all the appointments were made she held her first council meeting, "At the moment your coffers are overflowing but we will need a steady income. Also I kept huge some of gold about 250,000 in an account with the Iron bank…"

"While you were away we surveyed the surrounding lands…There are ten large farms on your land a two villages…You need to ride out with a small force and plant your sigils…" Hiram said.

Tara looks at Akbar, "Have a force of thousand men ready tomorrow I will ride out with them…"

"Winter is coming and planting season is late so…I have taken the liberty of placing an order of food with House Tyrell…" Tolass says.

"Actually we will be able to plant no matter what the weather, but first we must build these…" Tara takes a scroll from her squire and unrolls it.

"What is it?" Akbar asks.

"Green house! While in Pentos I bought the design from a wealthy merchant…This will allow us to plant and harvest no matter what time of year it is or condition of the weather…We will build twelve and build them for any family who can pay…"

"Good idea!"

"We are getting an influx of wedding proposals from all over the seven Kingdoms. Major and Minor Houses…You should pick one my lady…"

Tara shakes her head, "I am still getting settled in…I don't have time for this!"

"Well you should make time…A union with any of these Houses will increase your power and position among the Northern Lords…"

They discussed other matters then Tara held a huge feast for the servants and soldiers to celebrate. The next day it was back to work. Especially for Arya who is excited to finally work with practice swords. Her excitement vanishes when they fight with wooden swords. "Why can't we work with metal?" She complains.

"You have to crawl before you can stand…Learn to stand before you can walk…Walk before you can run. It's the way of life. I didn't make the rules the god's did."

First Tara shows Arya the motions of the sword how to move from one pose to the next then they spar. Tara whacks Arya on the knuckles, the shoulder, and finally the arm. "Ouch! Why are you so rough?"

"This is the dance of life and death…You lose you die! Now take your stance!" They drill until midday and break for lunch. Then Tara has Arya practice alone while she rides through the countryside touring her lands. When Tara meets her tenants they have a tribute ready, but Tara surprises them by taking less than had prepared.

As time passes Tara finds running a castle and being a Lady Lord is exhausting. Her only relief from the drudge of making daily decisions and management is teaching Arya. She offered her mother but Adeline was a better archer than Tara was. Arya practiced her movements while Tara dueled Akbar one of the few men under her command who could give her a real fight. Sometimes Akbar would win and other times she would win.

"Anyone else!' Tara says after defeating Akbar in an intense duel. Everyone in earshot declined even Eagen.

"How about me!"

Tara turned to find Gendry taking a practice sword from the rack, "So the black smith wants to play swords."

"I'll take it easy on you…after all you are a woman!"

When Gendry said this everyone stopped what they are doing to watch. "Cocky aren't you?"

They square and Gendry attacks surprising Tara with his speed. Tara is taller, but Gendry is just as fast as she is. They lock swords and he shocks her again with his strength. Tara backs away and changes fighting stances. When she does Gendry changes his style and they attack at the same time. Eventually their swords stop at their necks a draw.

"You have skill, but the next time I will win."

"We shall see about that!" Gendry replies.

"Were you holding back?" Arya asks Tara.

"Why?'

"I don't know…I have seen you fight Akbar."

Tara smiles, "No I wasn't holding back he is very good…"

"I think he would make a good husband for you."

"Oh you do!" She grabs Arya and starts tickling her.

The next day Tara is training Arya, "Bucket!" Tara screams and Arya throws a dagger at the bucket sitting on the steps that lead to the kitchens. She is blindfolded. "Wall!" By memory alone Arya must throw daggers at the objects Tara calls out. "Brother!" There is a wooden dummy named Brother for Tara's brother Gregor. "Door!" When the dagger thuds on the door Tara stands up, "Alright remove the blindfold!" Next they practice with the quarter staff and then with the wooden swords. Soon Arya awakens on her own without being told and practices her calisthenics. Then she practices her sword play and other weapons she was taught, living her dream and grateful Tara came into her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. CALL TO ARMS

Winterfell

A month had passed since Tara left Winterfell and a man arrived on a horse. "My name Hugo Valentine of Meereen…I was paid a lot of gold by the great Champion to see your brother…Where is he?" Robb and Maester Luwin take Hugo to Brandon. "I will need to feel his legs without his pants please remove them." They did keeping a close eye on the man as he examined Brandon's legs. He ran his hands up his spine and then squeezed his hips.

"The boy's hip is shattered…His spine is intact a good sign…He will walk again! Here young man eat this…" Bran spit it out in disgust, "I should have warned you but treatment will not work without this…" Bran forced himself to eat. "Good boy! Now drink."

"Is that milk of the poppy?" Maester Luwin asks.

"Yes!" After Brandon drinks it Hugo takes some needles and stick them in Bran's waist and hip area. Then he burns the ends, "Is there somewhere I can sleep the pins must stay in for a few hours…And I require food."

A few days later Bran is on his back, "Do you feel any pain?" Hugo asks.

"Yes my waist is itching."

"Good the bones are softening up then they will mend…Maybe one more, full dose and three more treatments…"

"I can feel my legs!' Brandon says three days later.

"Yes…Watch me Lord Stark." Hugo raises Brandon's leg then he pushes them in bending performing all the movements a leg is supposed to do. "Before I leave I will train one of the servants to do this…This must be done every day for the next few months…The strength will return to the legs and he will walk…If there is any pain give him a small dose of milk of the poppy."

"Thank you!' Robb says.

Not long after Hugo leaves an urgent letter carried by Raven arrives at Winterfell from King's Landing. Eddard Stark has been arrested for treason. King Joffrey Baratheon demands that Robb come to the capital and bend the Knee. "Joffrey wants me to kiss his ass after placing my father in chains!"

"If you go to King's Landing you will never leave…" Maester Luwin says.

Robb looks at Maester Luwin, "The North lords swore an oath to fight for us…"

"Aye, but even in the best of times its hard to know what Lord will do what."

"They swore an oath…its time they honored it! Send out the ravens! Summon the banners!"

"As you wish my lord!"

Theon looks at Robb, "You scared?"

Robb shows Theon his shaking hand, "What do you think?"

"Well that is a good sign."

Robb looks at him, "Why?"

"Because it means you're not a fool!"

"Can I count on you?" Robb asks as the ravens fly out from Winterfell in all directions.

"You're my brother! And I will follow you into the seven hells." They interlock arms.

Moat Cailin

Tara is inspecting the first green house with Jonathan the Master Mason. Tolass is at her side along with Hiram and Eagen. The green house is 100 by fifty feet with six fire places to heat and a large fire with mirrors to reflect the light to make artificial sunlight. Since Moat Cailin is surrounded by wetlands water is abundant. "Very good!" Tara says, "This one turned out better than the one in Pentos."

"When can we start planting?" Adeline asks.

"Right now actually." Tara replies and looks at Tolass, "Corn start planting the corn."

"Yes my lady!"

Tara offered free taxes to those on her land in exchange for work. That is why construction at Moat Cailin was going at a fast pace and she didn't need the extra money at the moment. The wooden wall and the moat were completed. Only two towers and six rooms in the castle needed new wood and furniture for the rooms. The two remaining towers needed balistas installed. Her army kept up their skills by drilling every day and was always ready for battle.

After Tara finished her rounds through the castle she met with Arya to practice the sword. Tara had Gendry make a two swords similar to Needle the blade Jon Snow gave Arya. They were practice swords. Arya beamed when Tara presented her with one.

"Today kiddo we practice with steel!"

"Yes!"

"Be careful a dull blade is still dangerous." Tara warns. After six moves Tara disarms Arya. As they reset Tara is interrupted by Maester Peter and Tolass.

"An urgent message from Winterfell. Acting Lord of Winterfell Robb Stark is summoning all his banners…"

Arya looks at Tara, "Does it say why?"

"No!" Tara replies handing the letter to Arya, "Maester Peter find Eagen! Tolass sound the horn for assembly!"

Within an hour her commanding officers were fully armored and her horse was saddled, "Do you have to go? I mean you can send someone else!" Adeline asks.

"Mother! Stop worrying I have seen combat before."

"You don't know how many restless nights I spent up worrying about you…"

"I had a good teacher!" Tara says looking at Eagen. "I will ride to Winterfell and find out what is going on."

Tara mounts her horse and leaves Moat Cailin with a hundred men not including Arya and Akbar. When they arrive at Winterfell Roose Bolton also arrives with fifty men. "You must be Lady Clegane!"

Tara looks at the flayed man the sigil of House Bolton, "Lord Bolton! An honor to meet you."

"How much do you want for Moat Cailin?"

"It's not for sale…I really like it a lot."

"Men get hurt in war all the time. What do you think will happen to a woman?"

Akbar's hand falls to his sword, "I fought wars in the arena and I was held prisoner in Meereen they couldn't kill nor could the prison hold me what makes you think I will die here?"

"I wish you all the luck…"

Gathered in the main hall are the Lords of the North and sworn banners to House Stark. Lord Medger Cerwyn of House Cerwyn. Barbery Dustin of House Dustin her nephew is too young to represent the House. Lord Galbart of House Glover, Great Jon Umber of House Umber. Houses Hornwood, Karstark, Manderly, Mormount, Reed, Forrester, Whitehill, Marsh, Risewell, and Glenmore. There are others but they haven't arrived yet. Robb reads the letter from King Joffrey Baratheon and the main hall erupts in yelling back and forth.

"I'll have that boy King's head in month!" Jon Umber yells.

"Death to the Lannisters!' Someone yells.

Then Roose Bolton enters and is passed the letter by Lord Karstark. Before sitting Roose Bolton walks up to Robb and bows. Then it gets quiet as Tara enters the hall. She walks up to Robb with all eyes on her. A few hands fly to their swords as Tara drops to one knee. "Tara Clegane of House Clegane in the North comes to fulfill her vow My Lord…"

"Welcome Lady Clegane!"

Tara stands and walks to her seat near Lord Able Marsh a minor lord of a minor House. As Tara signals the servant for food the main hall erupts in outrage of her presence. "Charlitan!" Someone yells.

"My lords peace!" Robb yells.

"Lord Stark…" Great Jon Umber points a finger at Tara, "That bitch doesn't belong among us! She is a Clegane! The Cleganes are loyal dogs of House Lannister!"

"Aye!"

As the main hall erupts into yelling again Tara leaps up grabbing her axe and slams it into the table. A few swords are drawn, but it goes quiet. "I am a Clegane!" Tara yells, "Of the North! And I have sworn an oath to House Stark an oath I intend to honor…If any man doubt my word draw your sword and face me in single combat!"

Robb stands up, "Lady Clegane warded here for three years. I consider her a sister and a good friend…"

"If she was going to betray us she would not have come here!" Arya yells.

"The little lady has a point!" Maege Mormont said speaking up.

"We shall see!" Jon Umber says sitting down.

Tara doesn't take a seat until everyone has sheathed their swords. After the meeting and feast Tara meets Robb in private. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Anytime!"

"You scared?"

Robb smiles, "Theon asked me that same question…" Robb replies holding up his shaking hand.

"It will keep you on your toes!" They smile, "You didn't say anything in there which is why I am here…Your father and sister. What will you do about them?"

Robb sighs, "I haven't planned that far ahead yet…"

"I have ships in White Harbor ready for war…"

Robb sighs, "I know! But first we need to drive Tywin Lannister out of the Riverlands…"

Tara is in her tent, "Gather the men we are leaving."

"Why?" Hiram asks.

"Well you will remain and give this to Lord Stark…I am going to King's Landing and rescue Lord Eddard and Lady Sansa…"

"Its too dangerous!" Hiram says.

"Since when have you known me to shy away from danger…"

Robb is in Brandon's room, "How are your legs?"

"I feel stronger everyday – Is Tara here I want to thank her?"

Robb smiles, "I will tell her for you…"

"You are leaving."

Robb shakes his head, "Yes I am leaving tonight. You need to stay here and watch over your brother…You are the acting Lord of Winterfell now. Be strong!"

"I will!"

When Robb gets outside he mounts his horse. "Lord Stark! Lady Clegane asked me to give you this…" Robb breaks the sigil and reads the following.

 ** _Lord Robb Stark_**

 **** ** _I cry your pardon…I have decided to take the one hundred men with me and rescue your father and sister…I know what I am doing so do not worry…I suggest you lay siege to Moat Cailin as a ruse to give Tywin Lannister the impression that I betrayed you…If he takes the bait you will have the advantage of Moat Cailin's balistaes and catapults…I have left Eagen in charge of ten thousand of my men which will march with you…If my plan is not to your liking then follow your own instincts…_**

 ** _Your Friend_**

 ** _Tara Clegane_**

When he was done reading the letter Robb burned it. As they marched many men accused Tara of desertion. Robb responded by saying that he sent her on an important mission to prove herself that she is loyal to the North.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. RESCUE MISSION

Robb had decided to use Tara'a idea and surround Moat Cailin just out of arrow range. When Lannister scouts spotted the besieged castle they quickly returned to the main force to report. Meanwhile Tyrion Lannister stood on a hill watching the Lannister camp. He had just escaped the custody of Catelyn Stark and Lysa Arryn with help from a sell sword named Bronn. Later Tyrion convinces the hill tribes to fight for him.

When Tyrion enters his father's tent Bronn, Shagga, and several of the hill tribe leaders are with him. "I see that the rumors of your demise are overstated…"

"Don't be so sad father…The day isn't over yet…"

"Who are they supposed to be…" Tyrion introduces Bronn and the hills tribe lords to Tywin Lannister.

"Where is Jaime?"

"Your brother has already defeated the River Lords in two battles and is marching on Riverrun…" Kevin Lannister says with a sense of pride.

"And Gregor Clegane has taken Stone Hedge!"

"What of Robb Stark?"

"I sent scouts towards Moat Cailin…and throughout all the North…"

Just then Tywin's squire enters, "My Lord several scouts have returned…"

They enter and bow, "The Stark forces lay siege to Moat Cailin my lord…Apparently Tara Clegane attacked Barrowtown."

They all exchange glances, "How many?" Kevin Lannister asks.

"Twenty thousand strong…"

"If we attack Lady Clegane's forces can join us…We can crush Robb Stark in one swoop!" Kevin says.

Tywin looks at the man, "What of the towers?"

"Boarded up my lord!"

"Catapults?" Kevin asks.

"No catapults from what we can tell…The Starks are building some…"

"It could be a trick!" Tyrion says.

Tywin walks up to the scout, "Was Barrowtown truly on fire…"

"I saw the smoke and refugees fleeing the town…"

"If we attack and this is a trick!" Tyrion says.

Tywin decides to wait, but when a messenger arrives from Moat Cailin asking for help and swearing fealty in exchange for Harrenhal, he decides to march on Moat Cailin and trap Robb Stark.

Moat Cailin

A man rides at full speed toward Moat Cailin, "He comes my lord…" The man says to Robb.

"How many?" Jon Umber asks.

"Forty thousand strong!"

"Get ready!"

To make the siege look real holes had been dug in Barrowtown and filled with straw and wood. A fire started and the flamess fanned to billow the smoke. The people would leave and circle around to evacuate and Tara's sigil flew over Barrowtown. At Moat Cailin blunted arrows were fired back and forth. The towers were boarded up but in them men manned javelins and catapults.

A thunderous roar splits the air and is accompanied by the sound of horses. Tywin's forces attack and when spotted Robb's men try to hold them off. Then the retreat is sounded as the gates open. When Tywin's army is in place the boards on the tower windows are removed. Thousands of archers made up of Tara and the other northern forces rain arrows on Lannister forces. Then catapults are revealed from behind and on the wall. Thousands of men die with each hit.

Then Robb and Eagen lead the Calvary charge flanking Tywin's forces who have fallen in disarray. "Retreat! Sound the retreat!" Tywin yells.

Bronn decapitates a man and leans to the side on his horse scooping up Tyrion who had fallen from his horse. Robb's men cheer as the Lannister forces retreat. "My lord do we pursue?"

Robb reigns in his horse, "No! Count the dead and tend the wounded…"

After two days a soldier reports to Robb and his banners in the main hold of Moat Cailin, "Final tally my lord…The Lannisters lost 18,742 not including wounded or prisoners we took in battle…We lost 720 men not including wounded…"

"Dismissed!" Robb says, "Lady Tara's plan worked. I sent a Raven to Lord Walder Frey, when we arrived at Moat Cailin…If we can make for the Twins we can cross into the Riverlands and trap Jaime Lannister…"

"What of Tywin Lannister he still has a sizable force with him…"

"I am sending 2,000 men to slow Tywin Lannister down…"

Eagen shakes his head, "2,000 men will not defeat Tywin Lannister…"

Robb sighs, "I know! But they will keep him busy…"

By sunset a Raven returned to Moat Cailin with Walder Frey's answer. In return for passage through the twins Robb had to agree to marry one of his daughters. Also Arya was to marry his son Waldren when they are of age. Robb sends a rider with his response while the army marches from Moat Cailin. When Robb makes camp his mother returns and tells him that his aunt will not help them in their war. He tells Catelyn of his victory against Tywin because of Tara's plan and that he intends to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters.

The Red Mermaid

Tara's ship was a warship, disguised as merchant vessel. By the time Robb had marched to Moat Cailin and defeated Tywin Lannister Tara's ship had completed three quarters of the journey. The ship made good time because Tara kept men on the oars at all times rowing in shifts. After a few days she would let them rest and allow the ship to sail by wind or the speed they had built up.

"You all know the plan?" Tara asked as they pulled into Black Water Bay.

As the ship was inspected for smuggled goods a few men dropped silently into the water and swam from royal ship to royal ship tying up the rudders of the ships. When the ship was unloaded a few men went to the whorehouses. When night came Tara and several others snuck onto the docks killing the guards by slitting their throats. A ladder was used and Tara leads several men onto the wall and they kill the men patrolling the dock walls. Then they unlock the gates after stripping the men of their armor and dumping the bodies in the water.

A few men dressed as city watch guards went to the stables with torches. When they received the signal they would set the stables and the grain bens on fire. Tara entered the Red Keep with fifty men. Twenty remained on the ship to guard it while the rest held up key escape routes. Arrows were fired at two men walking up the hallway.

Tara whistles, "Is someone there?" A guard shots and his is killed with a thrown dagger by Tara. She enters the cells while Akbar leads a few men towards Sansa's room. The jailer's throat is slit and Tara takes the keys. She opens the door and is given a torch. Eddard Stark covers his eyes. "Lord Stark its me Tara!"

He frowns, "Tara! What in the seven hells are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you! Can you stand?" When he takes too long Tara looks at her men, "Help him!"

"My daughter!"

"I have people getting her now!"

Jayne Pool gets up after hearing a noise. Ever since Eddard Stark was arrested for treason Jayne insists on being in Sansa's room not trusting the Lannister men or the Gold Cloaks. "Did you hear that?" Jayne asks getting up from the cot she was given to sleep on. When Jayne opens the door she gasps as her mouth is covered by a city watch guard. Then a Dothraki enters the room. "Do not scream! This one's name is Akbar…I am sworn to Lady Clegane of the North and she fights for House Stark…Come we take you to safety…"

The signal is sent and the fire is set in the stables, "There is a fire in the stables!" The man screams and runs off. The alarm bell is sounded.

"There is a fire in the granary!" Another man screams.

Cersei jumps up in bed when she opens the door Lancel Lannister is there, "What is going on?"

"A fire your grace in the granary and another in the stables…"

Cersei frowns, "Sansa! Sansa go see that Sansa Stark is in her room!"

By now Tara has gotten Eddard Stark back to the Red Mermaid. "Father!" Sansa screams running into his arms.

"I will be right back!" Tara says.

When she gets on deck Hiram joins her, "We need to leave now!"

"We will wait for a few more seconds…" A few men run to the docks with men chasing them Tara runs down the plank with thirty men and kill the pursuers. "Now we leave!" As the oars sprout flaming arrows are fired at the mainmast of the royal warships docked nearby. Tara fires an arrow at a barrel on the docks and it explodes. "Well done gentlemen!" Tara says as the Red Mermaid pulls out to sea.

The next morning most of the fires had been put out as smoke arises from the Red Keep. "Both Lady Sansa and Eddard Stark have escaped the Red Keep…Probably by ship…" Lord Varys says to the small council. Joffrey is there as well.

"Traitors all of them! I should have had that bitch and her father beheaded."

"It was a well organized attack…While our men scrambled to put out the fire, someone freed Eddard and Sansa Stark.

"I want to know who is responsible for this?" Cersei asked in aggravation.

"One of the men who survived say it was Tara Clegane." Maester Pycel says speaking up.

"What! What!"

Red Mermaid

Tara enters as Eddard, Sansa, and Jayne are eating, she takes a chair and sits facing the back of the chair like a man would. Both Sansa and Jayne look at each other in disbelief. "That is not very lady like."

Tara smiles, "I am not at a banquet am I? Tell me why did they accuse you of treason?"

Eddard looks at Sansa, "Because I learned the Queen's secret…All her children were fathered by Jaime Lannister her own brother…" He looks at Sansa, "That is why I was going to send you home." Eddard sighs shaking his head, "The King asked me to rule until Joffrey was old enough…I sent a letter to Stannis telling him the truth…I trusted Petyr Baelish, but he betrayed me…The Lannisters had all my men killed and me arrested."

Eddard looks at Sansa, "Is it true Robb summoned all the banners?"

"Yes…"

"Did my brother send you?" Sansa asked.

"No I came of my own accord…"

Lannister Camp

Moral was low as Tywin's forces had suffered their first lost in battle. Then a messenger arrives with news that Jaime Lannister had been captured by the Northern forces and his army defeated. "We should sue for peace." Kevin Lannister says. "Or fall back to Casterly Rock and gather more troops…"

"We should fall back…Robb Stark's victory has inspired the Riverlords…They are rallying around the Blackfish and his nephew Edmure Tully…"

"They have my son!" Tywin screams, "Leave me all of you…" As they disburse Tywin looks at Tyrion, "You stay!" Tyrion rolls his eyes. "I am sending you to King's Landing…"

"Why?"

Tywin pours Tyrion a cup of wine, "I didn't say anything to the others, but your sister and the idiot son of hers allowed Tara Clegane to enter the Red Keep and take both Sansa and Eddard Stark…You will be acting Hand of the King in my stead…"

Tyrion almost gags, "Well we have lost our advantage in this war…We have nothing to bargain with…"

"Leave today and if I catch any whores in your bedroom you will answer to me…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. EDDARD"S COUNCIL

Instead of sailing all the way back to White Harbor Tara had the crew sail up the river that feeds the trident. Robb had captured Jaime Lannister and had been named King in the North by his Banners. "Has there been any word from Tara?" Cat asks in Robb's tent.

"No none yet…"

"Do you think she is dead?"

Robb sighs, "I hope not."

"I should be heading home…"  
Robb walks up to his mother, "You can't go home…at least not yet…"

"Why in heaven's not? Bran and Rickon need me!"

"I need you to go to Renly and speak on my behalf…"

"Why can't you send someone else?"

Robb grabs her arms, "You are the only one I can trust with this…I can't take King's Landing without a fleet…"

"You have one sitting in White Harbor…"

Robb sighs, "And not enough men to crew the ships! Besides with Renly on our side I won't have to risk anymore Northerners…"

Catelyn shakes her head, "Alright! I will go…"

"I want your advise on another matter…I was thinking of sending Theon to speak with his father…He has two hundred ships we can use him as an ally."

Cat shakes her head, "You cannot trust Balon Greyjoy…"

"I am not trusting Balon Greyjoy I trusting Theon…"

"Who is a boy in many ways." Cat places her hand on his cheek, "I know you think of Theon as your brother…but he is not ready. He has a lot more growing up to do."

They discuss other things then Robb hugs his mother goodbye. Robb decides to wait one more day before breaking camp when a man enters his tent. "My lord Tara Clegane is approaching!" He says in excitement. Robb has his horse saddled and rides out to meet Tara. "Father!" Robb says when he lays eyes on Eddard Stark.

"TARA! TARA! TARA!" Every man shouts as they ride back into camp with Eddard and Sansa Stark.

Great Jon Umber walks up to Tara, "I'll say this about you Lady Clegane. You got the biggest balls in the North."

Tara interlocks arms with him, "And don't you forget it!"

Riders are sent after Catelyn to bring her back to camp. "Ned!" she cries entering the tent and runs into Eddard's arms.

"Everyone out give my parents some privacy."

After an hour Robb returns, "Your mother tells me they named you King in the North!"

"The King in the North!" Catelyn repeats with a bit of pride.

"Prince!" Robb corrects, "Now that father is here."

Ned shakes his head, "My time is over. The banners named you King my son and King in the North you shall be."

Robb smiles, "As long as you are breathing I will always need your wisdom and guidance."

Ned sighs, "You wish to negotiate with Renly Baratheon." Eddard says in concern.

"Aye! The banners of the Stormlands all flocked to him."

"He claims to be King over Stannis." Cat adds.

Eddard shakes his head, "Its not right son. I know I taught you better than that."

"You did father! But you also taught me to be practical. Renly has more men and the Tyrells are supporting his claim to the Iron throne."

Ned sits back and takes a drink from his cup, "Stannis has no male heirs." He looks at Catelyn, "Go to Renly but advise him to bend the knee to Renly on the condition that Stannis name him his heir… I hear congratulations are in order."

Robb nods, "I did what I thought necessary to defeat the enemy. It worked I captured Jaime Lannister."

"Yes but Walder Frey! I had hoped you find much better in regards to in-laws."

Catelyn stayed in camp with her husband that day and left for the Stormlands the next day. Robb broke camp after his mother left and lead his forces towards Raventree Hall where Kevin Lannister was encamped with 18,000 men.

Gendry was hard at work sharpening swords for the Northern forces as he was the best Black Smith in Robb's army. "You must be Gendry!" Gendry looks up and finds Eddard Stark at his tent.

"Yes my lord!"

"This is fine work…"

"Thank you sir…"

Eddard takes a seat on a wooden horse, "When you were in King's Landing did you get a visit from the old Hand of the King?"

"Yes I did…"

"What did he ask you?"

"He asked me about my mother and if I knew who my father is…"

"And do you?"

"No sir I do not…"

Eddard looks at the bull's head helmet, "Fine craftsmanship!"

"Thank you my lord."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. TALISA

Talisa Maegyr was born a noblewoman from the Free City of Volantis, the oldest and largest of the Free Cities. When Talisa was 12, her parents went to a wedding lasting several days, leaving her with her younger brother. The second day they were gone, it was the hottest day in Volantis, so she and her brother joined the other children to go for a swim in the River Rhoyne. While she was talking with a friend, she noticed that her brother was missing. Eventually, she found him floating face down in the water. Talisa and her friend pulled him to the shore but he was dead. Suddenly, a man with a tattoo of a fish on his face (marking him as a slave) came and pushed her away. Had she reported him, it would have meant death for the slave to touch a noble. The slave kept on pushing on her brother's chest again and again until he was revived. As the slave cradled her brother and calmed him down, Talisa was inspired by the slave's selfless act. She decided two things right there and then: first, that when she came of age, she would not waste her years dancing with other nobles, and second that she would never live in a place where slavery was legal again. To this end, she sought and obtained medical training. Talisa decided she would rather heal people than dance with other nobles and relocated to Westeros, slavery being outlawed in the Seven Kingdoms.

Talisa walks the battlefield in the aftermath of yet another victory by the Northern forces. She stops her cart by a man lying in the mud with a gash on his arm bleeding to death. She sears his arm and makes him drink. His eyes pop open and he looks around. "Am I dead?"

She smiles, "No you are not. You lost a lot of blood."

Talisa moves on to the next man and resets his bones. Then Talisa comes upon a Lannister man unable to move. She examines his foot, "Dam! I'm going to have to remove this foot."

The man sits up, "Please no! No don't!"

"If I don't you will get sick and die…" A man rushes to her side and Talisa looks up. It is the legendary Young Wolf, the King in the North.

"Your grace!" A deep voice warns. Talisa starts to cut, "Why are you wasting your time on the enemy."

"He is not my enemy!" The man screams as she cuts through bone and flesh. Then Talisa closes off the end and gives the man something for pain.

As she works Robb and her sneak looks at each other, "You are very skillful."

"Thank you and you are very destructive!"

Robb smiles, "I'm not the one who started this war."

"So why not end it? From what I hear you got your father back…"

"Doesn't work like that…They start it and I must finish it."

Talisa shakes her head, "Men!" She says packing her wagon.

"You didn't tell me your name!" She just smiles as her cart drives off, "He was lucky you were here."

"He was unlucky you were!"

Robb summons Jon Umber's squire, "There is a young woman, black hair, a healer, from Volantis I think or some city of Essos. Find out her name for me…"

"Yes your grace."

Tara is standing over Talisa as she tends to one of her men, "Can you save his hand?" Tara asks.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Hail the King in the North!"

Tara and those around bow as Robb approaches. "Your grace!" Tara says.

"Talisa Maegyr of Volantis." Robb says in a flirting tone of voice. "You are a long way from home. And that is a story I would like to hear."

Talisa smiles, "I am sure you would." She replies finishing off the bandage. Talisa stands up and looks at Robb, "But I am very busy. Your grace!"

As Talisa walks off Tara looks at Robb and then Talisa. "She is pretty!" Tara says leaning over towards Robb. Robb looks at Tara before walking off.

Tara enters her tent removing her swords and armor throwing it on the ground and drops into the chair. She thought she was over her childish crush of Robb Stark but apparently not. She was still in love with him. Tara sits down and slowly unbraids her hair staring into the mirror. When it came to swords and fighting Tara was always sure of herself. When it came to love, she found herself lacking in a few ways. Tara knew how to feminine, but not to the point of helplessness like she saw in Sansa Stark or women of wealth and nobility.

"Are you alright?" The Question was asked by Gendry who came to see if she needed her swords sharpened.

"Gendry I didn't hear you come in…"

"You're in love with the King in the North aren't you?"

Tara sighs and looks away, "Have you ever been in love…"

"A bastard doesn't consider love in his future…Unless it is with female born bastard…"

Tara looks at him, "You have never been with a woman?"

"No! An unwritten law among bastards. Don't make more bastards…" Gendry walks across the tent and sits beside Tara. "I am no poet, but you are a beautiful woman. And from what I hear you have been offered many marriage proposals."

Tara grunts, "From men who want my gold or my lands…Not because of who I am as a person. Men don't want a woman who can outfight and out think them…"

Gendry strokes her hair, "Well if I were a man of means I would want to get to know you. And if the King in the North can't see your worth then he is the King of Fools!" When Tara looks at Gendry he withdraws his hand, "I am sorry if I was out of line!" He says standing up.

Tara smiles standing up and kisses Gendry on the lips, "That was for your kind words…" She says and leaves the tent.

Robb is walking with his father Eddard Stark, his squire Olyvar Frey, and Roose Bolton. Talisa walks up to Robb, "Your grace!"

"Lady Talisa! My father Eddard Stark…You know Lord Bolton and this is Olyvar Frey my squire…"

She bows to them all, "I hear you are going to the Crag…"

"You heard right!"

"I am running low on supplies if you would get some from the Maester there it would be appreciated."

"Why not come with me and speak with the Master yourself…"

She smiles, "Alright!"

Roose Bolton looks at Olyvar Frey, "Your grace is that wise?"

"Leave us!" Eddard Stark says. He waits until they leave. "Have taken leave of your senses?" Eddard asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you looked at that girl. You are promised to Walder Frey's daughter…"

"I know! But a man cannot help who he falls in love with…"

Meanwhile Talisa is packing her things and when she turns Tara is standing behind her. "Oh wow! You are tall!"

"I have seen the way you look at Robb Stark." Tara says.

"I beg your pardon!"

"You heard me! I…I love Robb Stark, but all he sees me as is a friend. And as his friend I asking you to move on. He is a King and is promised to someone else."

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"Maybe not, but if he pursues you he can make an ally into an enemy…I am a romantic myself. I believe in love at first sight it happened to me. If you truly love him let him go." And before Talisa could reply Tara walks off.

"You have been quiet." Robb says to Talisa on their way to the Crag.

"I am thinking about leaving."

"Why?"

She sighs looking at Olyvar Frey, "Because I don't want to get in the way or cause you problems…"

Robb stops her and looks at Olyvar, "Leave us!" Olyvar and his men obey, then Robb kisses Talisa on the lips, "That is how I feel about you. Tell me you don't feel the same way."

Talisa's lip quivers, "No I don't!" She says and walks off.

The men at the Crag surrender and the Maester supplies Talisa with what she needs. Robb leaves a thousand men to keep the Crag and imprisons the soldiers there. Upon returning to camp Robb learns that Jaime Lannister tried to escape and killed Rickard Karstark's son Torrhen Karstark.

"I want his bloody head!"

"And you will have it Lord Karstark! Be patient! I need him alive for the time being. In the meantime for his attempted escape and killing Torrhen Karstark twenty lashes to administered by Lord Karstark!"

Rickard Karstark leans in close to Jaime Lannister who is on his knees between two men, "I'm going to enjoy this rich boy!" They strip Jaime and tie him to a post. Rickard takes his time with each lash. Jaime had refused a bit to bite down on and doesn't make a sound throughout the entire ordeal.

Afterwards Robb is alone in his tent and Talisa comes to see him, "I have come to say goodbye."

"Do you have to leave now…Stay and talk with me for a few minutes…" They talk about family and common interests then Robb kisses her and they make love on the fur skins that line his tent for a floor. Olyvar Frey is watching. Two days later Talisa and Robb marry in secret, but again Olyvar Frey is watching from behind a tree. He goes to the raven keepers and sends a Raven to the Twins.

"What in the seven hells were you thinking!" Eddard yells in Robb's tent. Catelyn, Sansa and Jeyne Pool are there as well.

Robb stands holding Talisa's hand. "With all due respect father I am the King in the North."

"A King should keep his word…"

Catelyn grabs Eddard's arm, "What's done is done…And by now Walder Frey has heard of this…"

"May the old and new gods help us!"

Sansa and Jeyne welcome Talisa as a sister and the Queen in the North. Catelyn is standoffish of Talisa but eventually is won over. Eddard gradually warms up to Talisa over time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. THE AMAZON AND THE MOUNTAIN

The Twins

Walder Frey did not take the news of Robb Stark's new wife too kindly. "He did what?" He asked screaming. Lothar hands Walder the letter from Olyvar.

"Send a Raven to Stevron he and all my men are to return to the Twins immediately!" Walder turns away throwing the letter into the fire, "They still have Jaime Lannister don't they?" He asks with his back to Lothar.

"Yes father!"

"Bring me quill and ink…"

Robb's Camp

Robb's banner lords are gathered in his command tent. "The Freys are leaving my lord." Jon Umber says.

"How many men do we have left?"

"Without Walder Frey's men. 32,000 including the men from Raventree Hall."

Robb looks at the map, "Tywin Lannister has fallen back to Harrenhall…" He says placing a lion marker over the ancient castle. "My uncle Lord Edmure Tully has rallied a force against the Mountain that Rides…If he attacks Gregor Clegane can escape and rejoin his master." Robb looks at Tara. "How do you feel about riding against your own brother?"

"Its long overdue I say!"

"You really going to kill your own brother?" Jon Umber asks looking at Tara.

Tara looks at Robb, "He is more valuable alive!"

"Why?" Roose Bolton asks.

"On Tywin Lannister's orders he killed Elia Targaryen nee' Martell and her children…When I was a girl of eight I heard my father and brother talking about it…That monster raped Elia and killed her along with her children. He also insulted my mother and me. As much as I want to kill the oaf he is more valuable alive. Give him to the Martells and gain their favor…I am sure you all know that Tyrion Lannister gave Mrycella Baratheon to the Martells…"

Roose Bolton looks at Robb, "Give me the job! My men and I will kill the Mountain."

Robb looks at Tara, "And if you cannot bring him back alive?"

"I will remove his head!" She coldly replies.

"Alright! Tara will take her army and hunt down the mountain…"

"While we ride to Harrenhall…" Ned says finishing the statement.

"Dismissed!" Everyone but Tara and Talisa leave. "Is there something else Tara?"

Tara looks at Talisa, "May I speak with you? Privately!" Talisa kisses Robb on the cheek and leaves. "What is it?"

"As your friend! I am happy you found love. As your sworn banner I am disappointed in you. You gave your word!"

"I know!"

"There will be hell to pay. I am saying this because there is dissension in the ranks especially from the Karstarks…"

"I know! I will make it right. Is there anything else?"

"No!" When Tara gets outside Brienne of Tarth is waiting, "Lady Brienne."

"Lady Clegane…You are a legend all over Westeros and I was wondering if I could ride with you into battle…"

Tara smiles, "Of course…The world needs more ladies in arms…"

"I have to take my leave of Lady Catelyn…"

Tara's forces leave at sundown. Jaime Lannister is in his cell still feeling pain from his lashing. As the guards pace back and forth in front of his pin an arrow strikes him in the head. Several guards are shot down by arrows and men dressed in black free Jaime and a few prisoners. "Whoever you are my father will!" Jaime is bashed over the head and a sack is placed.

"Sound the alarm prisoners are escaping!" A man shouts.

"Jaime Lannister escaped my lord it was a well planned attack…"

"They released other prisoners to cover their escape…" Roose Bolton says. "Perhaps now you will listen to me and execute the rest of these prisoners…"

Robb looks at Roose Bolton, "Suggest it again Lord Bolton and I will strip you of your title and lands, send you to the wall and name your bastard Lord of the Dread Fort…"

"Forgive my impertinence your grace…"

Jon Umber drags a man to Robb and throws him at his feet, "This was done by Walder Frey's men!"

Meanwhile Tara leads her forces south and then turn west to trap Gregor Clegane's forces. As they travel Tara and Brienne become good friends. Sharing childhood stories, fights, and other things of common interest. "I wish I would have done what you did! Leave and travel abroad…"

"It wasn't easy!" Tara said, "Because you are a woman people underestimate even if you have a sword, especially men all they see is a pair of tits and a good ass to feel up…" Tara looks at Brienne. "Did you cut your hair or was it always that short…"

Brienne shakes her head, "You don't like it?"

"No I love it I just wish I had the courage to cut mine…"

"My hair was long as yours. When I was fifteen I got into a fight with this boy…He pulled my hair…I kicked his ass, but later that day alone in my room I cut it…My mother exploded, my father just hunched his shoulders…And said she still looks beautiful."

"My mother caught me in the act…Then my father sat me on his lap and said a woman should not cut her hair. He made me promise to never cut it. So that is why…" She grabs her long braid and shows it to Brienne. "…I haven't chopped it off."

Brienne sighs remembering the ball her father threw and all the noble boys who pretended to like her. "Well your life has been more fulfilling and adventurous than mine…"

A scout rides up to Tara, "Lady Clegane! I spotted the Mountain and his army…They are engaged in battle with men from Riverrun…"

Tara turns in her saddle, "Eagen!" He rides up to her.

"Set the men up the woods…I will lead my brother here and then we annihilate his men…"

Gregor Clegane beheads a man and grabs another by the throat breaking his neck. "My Lord look!" His Squire says.

Across the field four thousand men on horseback gallop towards Gregor's army as it burns a small village near Acorn Hall. Gregor smiles recognizing his sister's sigil. "Tara! Come to me you little bitch!"

"My lord!" Another man says riding up, "Tully forces! Lead by the Blackfish and Edmure Tully marching on us…"

"How many men they got?"

"Twelve hundred!"

"We attack the bitch! All men forward!"

Gregor's army numbers 2,000 strong, five hundred are his men and the rest placed under his command from other Houses serving House Lannister. Tara has four thousand mounted lances while Gregor has only eight hundred. His archers set up while Gregor engages his sister's army. Brother and sister lock eyes and charge each other. Tara throws her lance like a spear at the last minute. As Gregor dodges the attack she draws her sword leaning to the side and cuts off the front left leg of her brother's horse.

Gregor and the Horse go down and as they do Tara catches the lance of another rider and throws his off his horse. Then she stabs him in the chest with his own lance. Then Tara trots her horse over to Gregor and kicks him in the face. "Dirty Bitch!" He cries spitting blood. Gregor punches Tara's horse and as it falls over she rolls out of the way and onto her knees just as Gregor raises his sword.

She blocks and overhead attack while performing a split. She pushes his sword to the side and uppercuts Gregor in the balls. Tara raises her sword and rolls backwards stabbing a man in the back. Then dozens of her men fall dead from arrows. "Shit!" Tara says looking at the archers, "Retreat!" She screams running past Gregor kicking him in the face again. As Tara runs she draws a dagger and throws it into one of Gregor's men. She pulls him off the horse and rides off blowing her horn.

"My Lord we should withdraw! Tully forces are upon us!" Gregor beheads the man, "Anyone else wish to retreat?" He punches one of his men off the horse he is riding, "After them!"

Tara looks back and smiles, "That's right follow me you big stupid oaf!" Tara's forces retreat into the trees where the rest of her army is waiting. Archers are posted in the trees and on the ground while five thousand spears await Gregor's charging forces. Tara reigns in her horse and looks back waving her sword. "Now!" She shouts. It is a blood bath as hundreds of men fall to arrows from all directions. Then Tara's foot soldiers attack rushing forward with spears pointed out. Tara leads them from horseback and locks eyes on her brother Gregor. They fight with swords from the backs of their horses.

Tara receives a slash on the cheek, she cuts him on the arm. Then he slashes her on the leg. Tara leans back as the sword whistles above her and she cuts his saddle. Gregor hits the ground as Tara strikes his horse on the flank. She uncoils a whip and catches Gregor around the neck. "YAH!" Tara rides off dragging Gregor behind her, but eventually he gets to his feet and is dragged standing on his feet. As he passes a tree Gregor grabs it and pulls with all his might. Tara is taken off her horse and hits the ground but first.

"Now you die bitch!"

As the sword comes down Tara raises her legs, catches the sword with her feet and rolls backwards taking it away from him. She comes up swinging the sword from side to side. She swings, but Gregor claps his hands together and stops the sword. Tara takes two fingers and jabs Gregor in the eyes. Not so deep as to blind him permanently, but enough to slow him down with pain. He drops the sword covering his eyes and roaring.

Tara rolls forward snatching the sword off the ground and slashes Gregor across the back of his leg. Down he goes then she flips her sword and bashes him in the head with the hilt. Gregor hits the ground like a tree cut down. Soon she is joined by Eagen and Brienne. Akbar joins her as well, "Bring me chains!"

Tara returns to Robb's camp with Gregor chained to a poll. His mouth is covered by a metal muzzle. His arms are bent around a poll through another poll in a small wagon with wheels. He is standing on the flat of the wagon his feet shackled as well. The small wagon is pulled by two horses. Edmure Tully and Bryden the Blackfish Tully are with Tara.

"My lord King in the North…I bring you the Mountain that rides…"

There are standing orders that only Tara, Eagen, or Akbar is allowed to feed the Mountain Gregor Clegane. Meanwhile Robb informs Tara, Edmure, and Brynden the Blackfish what happened to Jaime Lannister.

"Command me!" Tara says. "I can go to the Twins and bring him back…"

Robb shakes his head, "No I need you here. I will deal with Walder Frey soon enough…"

The Twins

Thousands of Riders gallop towards the Twins with a valuable hostage. They bring Jaime Lannister into the main hall of the Twins and force him to his knees. "Remove his hood and stand him up! That is no way to treat the King's uncle." Jaime squints his eyes trying to adjust to the light. "Do you know who I am Kingslayer?"

"One of Hoster Tully's river-rats…"

Walder Frey smiles and starts to laugh, "Well I am thought of as a river rat and worse by the almighty Tullys…I am thee river-rat boy…Walder Frey at your service…"

"Ah! The late Walder Frey if memory serves…"

"Careful King-slayer my patience has its limits…Now tell me. Are you a prisoner or a guest…"

"I don't understand."

"Well see a prisoner resides in the dungeons…In your case a hostage for the King in the North tell he fulfills his vow…or rather gives his sister to my son Olyvar as I understand Sansa Stark is back with her family…Or will you be a guest…I have made a deal with Tywin Lannister and he will name me Warden of the Riverlands if I betray the Tullys and the King in the North…This all hinges on you marrying one of my daughters…Hence my dilemma. So I ask! Are you a prisoner or a guest…"

Jaime smiles, "If I am a guest which one of your…" He looks at the gathered girls, "Lovely daughters will I be marrying?"

Walder looks at the girls, "Um! Sylene and Rosalin step forward…"

Sylene is older than Rosalin and just as beautiful, except she has black hair. The two most beautiful daughters Walder Frey has. "Pick one! The Wedding will happen in five days…You must remain here until I can either sneak you and your new wife out of the Riverlands or Robb Stark is dead…"

"Can I think it over?"

Walder Frey shakes his head, "No! You may not. It's quite simple…Prisoner or son-in-law…"

"I suppose I will take Sylene for my wife…" Jaime replies in a reluctant manner.

"Very good Kingslayer…A word of warning though…If you betray my daughter by shooting your seed into some whore I will kill you and take Casterly Rock for my grandchild by Sylene…Take Lord Jaime Lannister to his room. Bathe him thoroughly and diner is at seven…Welcome to the Twins Lord Jaime."


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY DON"T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED**

Chapter 16. THE BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

Stannis Baratheon had the most legitimate claim to the Iron Throne as his brother Robert had no legal heirs. With Renly dead the Lords of the Riverlands flock to his banner. Stannis now has the means to attack the capital and take the Iron Throne. Meanwhile Tyrion who had been named acting Hand of the King by his father Tyrion Lannister was preparing the city for war.

"You have done well as Hand of the King Lord Tyrion." Verys says as they stand overlooking the bay. "If you had not been here I dare say Stannis would succeed…"

Tyrion looks at the Lord of whispers, "Thank you! Has there been any word from my father?"

"He has fallen back to Harrenhall. The Young wolf advances…Gregor Clegane has been captured by his sister Tara Clegane of the North…"

Tyrion shakes his head, "It was foolish of my father not to reprimand Gregor Clegane for his actions at Jordan Clegane's funeral."

"Yes it was. If not for Tara Clegane Eddard and Sansa Stark would still be in our custody…The crown could have sued for peace…There is one ray of hope. Jaime Lannister is at the Twins…"

Tyrion frowns, "How is that hope?"

"Well Robb Stark broke his word to Walder Frey and married a foreign girl of Volantis…Walder Frey had his men take your brother…He has married a Frey girl in exchange for being named Warden of the Riverlands…"

Tyrion smiles and looks up at Verys, "Does my sister know?"

Verys frowns, "I don't believe so my lord…"

"WHAT?" Cersei says when Tyrion relays the news.

"I thought you would be happy for our brother. Finally settling down to start a family…I wish I could have been at the wedding. Don't you?" Tyrion smiles as Cersei storms off.

Five days later Cersei stands in the throne room as Joffrey dressed in armor walks up with Sandor Clegane and the King's Guard. "Mother! What are you doing here?"

"There are seasoned men of war to handle this…"

"I am the King the men need to see me leading them to victory…" He unsheaths his sword, "Like it? It's called Hearteater. I will use to cut Stannis Baratheon's heart out."

Cersei kisses her son on the forehead, "Good luck my son and stay safe…" As Joffrey walks off Cersei stops Sandor Clegane, "Keep my son safe."

"I will!"

She looks up at him, "You had better! Or I will have that thing between your legs removed…"

From the wall Tyrion, Joffrey, and Bronn watch as the Baratheon fleet enters the bay.

"Where is my fleet?" Joffrey asks in frustration looking down on his uncle.

"If you remember nephew Stannis Baratheon was Lord of Ships so where do you think they are?"

"Well what's the plan?"

Tyrion rolls his eyes, "Launch the ship now!" Tyrion orders.

"One ship against two hundred!" Joffrey complains. A huge smile crosses his face when the ship loaded with wild fire explodes decimating the majority of Stannis' fleet. A cheer erupts on the wall but Tyrion and Bronn keep their composure.

Stannis command vessel

"The little imp has had his trick! Full attack!"

Hundreds of long boats come ashore and the Stormland forces disembark charging the sea gate. A counter attack is led by Sandor but when a flaming arrow hits a man and he bursts into flames he leaves his post.

The Sea Wall

"My lord King the Queen Mother requires your presence…" Lancel Lannister says to Joffrey.

"What did she want?" He asks with fear on his voice.

"She insists you return to the Keep…"

Joffrey looks at Sir Meryn Trant, "Lord Maryn fight in sted…"

As Joffrey walks off with Lancel the men threaten to abandon their posts. "Listen to me!" They boo him, "Listen to me! Men of King's Landing! Look at me! I am a little man a Dwarf and yet I fight to protect this city and all I love. So what does that say of you? Don't fight for your king, don't fight for his kingdoms, don't fight for honor, don't fight for glory, don't fight for riches because you won't get any. This is your city Stannis means to sack it! Thats your gate he's ramming. If he gets in, it will be your houses he burns, your gold he steals, your women he will rape. Those are brave men knocking at our door. Let's go kill them all!"

Tyrion's words inspire the defenders to chant Half Man and follow Tyrion into battle. They exit the city through the small gate and attack the men at the main door from behind. A roar erupts from behind as the last man is killed. It is Stannis Baratheon leading the rest of his forces.

"Oh fuck me!" Tyrion says. During the battle Sir Mandon slashes Tyrion across the face in an attempt to kill him. Before he can finish Tyrion off Podrick Payne kills Sir Mandon. As Tyrion feints he sees his father galloping on a white stallion with Loras Tyrell at his side.

"Am I dead?" Tyrion asks in a delirious state.

"I'm afraid not my lord…" The voice belongs to Verys Lord of Whispers.

"What happened?"

"Your father showed up with reinforcements. The Tyrells sided with King Joffrey in exchange for a marriage to Lady Margaery Tyrell. The battle has been won and if not for you Stannis would have taken the city…"

Tower of the Hand

Tywin Lannister had been reinstated as Hand of the King and he is in his office writing letters and issuing orders. "My Lord Hand! The Queen Mother!"

"Leave us!" Cersei commands, "Is it true?" She asks when the squire leaves.

"Is what true?" Tywin asks with his head down.

"Jaime! Did you make a deal with Walder Frey?"

Tywin sighs and stops writing then he looks up, "Of course I did! We are losing the war if you hadn't noticed. Robb Stark swore to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters. He broke that word and married some girl from Volantis. Walder Frey in his anger took your brother from under the young wolf's nose. So in exchange for Jaime marrying his daughter Sylene Frey and naming him Warden of the Riverlands Walder Frey has betrayed the King in the North…Walder Frey also convinced Roose Bolton to fight for us…With the Tyrells, Freys, and Boltons on our side we have a chance of defeating the Starks…They must come to us now…"

Cersei goes to her room and paces. She cannot, she will not allow her beloved brother to bed some Frey whore. She stops in her pacing as a plan forms. She drops in a chair at her desk and writes a letter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. BETRAYAL

Sandor Clegane had left King's Landing to find and fight for his sister. He stops at a tavern to buy food. A group of men are in the inn laughing and talking about the victory at Blackwater. "Keep it down!" Sandor barks trying to eat his stew in peace.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" The captain says drawing his sword. Sandor stands up allowing the cloak and hood to fall, "The Hound! We meant no disrespect sir…" The man cowardly says.

"The Hound?" Another man says standing up.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"A man with a purpose. The King's dog is a long way from home."

"Fuck the King!" When Sandor says this the Lannister men in the tavern draw swords.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me stupid!"

Before they could attack the other men in the tavern shoot the Lannister men and a woman bashes Sandor over the head. He is taken to the brotherhood without banners where he duels Beric Dondarrion for his freedom. He kills Beric and witnesses Thoros his right hand pray him back to life. After leaving the brotherhood Sandor continues northwest towards the Riverlands. He sneaks his way past several Lannister men fleeing southeast towards King's Landing.

A week after his run in with the brotherhood Sandor is stalking a deer and shoots it for food. When he goes to collect the deer several arrows land around the deer before he can collect then he is surrounded by several dozen Stark men.

"My name is Sandor Clegane and I'm looking for my sister. Tarra Clegane!"

"Take him and the deer…Make a false move and your dead."

Tara was on patrol with five hundred men and when she returns to Robb's camp she is summoned to his tent. "Sandor!" She says entering the tent.

"Tell these frost bitten Northerners to let me go!"

"What in the seven hells are you doing here?"

"I came to fight for you!"

Tara walks up to her brother and stares into his eyes. She smiles and looks at Robb, "Tell them to let him go…"

"Can we trust him?" Jon Umber asks.

Tara sighs, "Robb!"

"Let him go!"

Sandor looks at the man who brought him to camp, "Where is my deer?"

Later on Tara sits at a fire with Sandor as he cooks the deer on a spit, "You planning on sharing that with your sister?"

He looks at her then cuts a leg off for Tara then slices the ribs himself. "I would like some of that!" Eagen says walking up.

"There is only enough for me!" Sandor replies shoving food into his mouth.

Tara downs some wine from the jar, as they are joined by Brienne. "Brienne of Tarth my brother Sandor Clegane…"

When Sandor looks at Brienne he freezes entranced by her size and beauty. His eyes fall on her sword, "You any good with that sword…"

"She is better than you!" Tara says ripping a piece of meat of the leg she was given.

Sandor looks at Brienne, "Really?"

She just smiles and kicks dirt at Tara, "What?" Tara looks at Sandor, "So what happened? Why did you leave the Lannisters?"

He looks at Tara, "Fire!"

"Oh!" Tara says.

Brienne furrows her brow, "Fire! What does that mean?"

Before Tara could answer Sandor runs his hand over the burns on his face. "Oh! I am so sorry…"

Sandor shrugs and takes another piece of meat and bread, "Can you tell us any of Tywin's plans…"

"Nothing you probably already don't know…The Tyrells are helping the Lannisters. Tywin has over 90,000 men in the capital…Margaery Tyrell is promised to that little prick Joffrey! There is dissension among the Lannisters…Tywin is now Hand of the King…Tyrion Lannister has been demoted…"

"The king in the North will want some type of proof that you are loyal…"

Sandor looks at Tara, "I fight for you! Tara Clegane my sister…"

Tara takes a swig of wine, "And if I ordered you to burn Clegane's Keep?"

"Then I would burn it to the ground…I have no love for the place no more than you save for my father and mother's bones…" Tara nods and after they eat she finds a note with the personal seal of the Lord of Whispers on her cot. She breaks it and reads.

 ** _Lady Tara Clegane in the North_**

 **** ** _This is a warning about the treachery of Walder Frey who has made a deal with Tywin Lannister…Jaime Lannister has married Sylene Frey…_**

 ** _Signed a Friend_**

Tara stares at the note and then smells it a hint of perfume. The letter was not written by the Lord of Whispers. He may be a Eunuch but he is not a pansy. Tara's head starts to spin as she takes a seat on the ground and folds her legs. "Cersei Lannister!" She whispers over and over again. Tara weighed all the implications. Who would benefit the most by revealing this secret? She came up with the following theory…Queen Cersei betrays her father's secret in the hopes that Sylene Frey would die in a battle at the Twins. Jaime escapes and is free of Walder Frey. "Her relationship with her brother runs deeper than we thought…" The question now was how should Tara use this information and when? If Tywin loses the war Walder Frey will be forced to support the Starks and seek another form of revenge.

"We must take King's Landing."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. THE HOUND

Robb's army had arrived at Harrenhall in a somber mood. Tywin Lannister had fled to King's Landing. With the support of House Tyrell Tywin could force the Stark forces into a war of attrition. Robb needed another victory. His father Eddard Stark advised marching on Casterly Rock, taking Lannisport and seizing the mines throughout the west. But a letter from Riverrun put a hold on all plans.

"Our Grandfather Hoster Tully has died…We need to go to Riverrun." Robb says to his family in private. Talisa, Eddard, Sansa, Catelyn and Theon are there.

"You abandon Harrenhall you will abandon a tactical position this close to the Capital and the West…"

"I know!" Robb replies taking Talisa's hand, "I will take only 5,000 men to Riverrun and leave the rest under the command of…" Robb looks at everyone in the room, before revealing his choice. "Tara Clegane…"

"Tara!" Theon says.

"Why not Jon Umber or Lord Karstark?" Catelyn asks.

Eddard is looking at his son smiling, "Because if we leave for Riverrun Tywin Lannister will believe Robb made a critical mistake and attack because Tara is in charge…"

Robb nods, "At least that is what I am hoping will happen." When Robb reveals his plans to the gathered Lords it is received with mixed feelings. Commanding paid troops is one thing commanding war hardened nobles is another.

"What are your plans for Walder Frey?" Tara asks.

"While in Riverrun I will invite him to the castle and acquiesce to his demands." Robb looks at Sansa, "I am sorry Sansa, but you will have to marry Olyvar Frey…"

Sansa shakes her head, "No!"

Cat tries to comfort her, "Walder Frey may reject the offer…"

Tara sighs when she hears Robb's plan. She needs more time, "Whatever you offer Walder Frey must wait until the war is decided…"

"We need Walder Frey's army." Robb vehemently replies.

"No we don't." Eddard says speaking up, "Any dealings with Walder Frey will be a distraction…When we reach Riverrun make the offer, but wait until we have unseated the Lannisters…"

Jon Umber clears his throat, "What of the Iron Throne…If we unseat the Lannisters who will take the throne?"

Robb looks at his father, "I am the King in the North! The Iron Throne be damned. Stannis Baratheon can have it for all I care…"

Two days after Robb leaves Tara gathers the banner lords in the main hall. "My brother Sandor Clegane will attack Clegane's Keep and burn it to the ground…"

"Aye!" Sandor says.

Jon Umber looks at Sandor, "You really going to burn your family home down?"

"Yes I am!"

"This I got to see…"

"Lord Manderly will take an army and burn the fields and crops from Hornvale to Ashemark…By the time you return Lord Tywin should have marched to the god's eye lake…"

King's Landing

Tywin is in a meeting with his banners, "Are you sure?"

"Yes my lord. The Young Wolf has gone to Riverrun for his Lord Grandfather's funeral. He took five thousand men with him and left Tara Clegane in charge at Harrenhall…" With this news Tywin Lannister gathers a mixed army of Lannister and Tyrell men to march on Harrenhall. Loras Tyrell remains in the Capital with his sister and Grandmother.

Clegane's Keep

Fire and smoke rise up from Sandor's childhood home. A home of misery and pain for him personally. Sandor is a half of a mile from the fire as the Keep burns. The servants swear an oath to Sandor after he gives them a chance to do so. Jon Umber is on a horse at his side and hands Sandor a bag of coins.

With the Keep destroyed Sandor and the five hundred men his sister placed under his command ride back towards Harrenhall. They travel through the mountain paths angling away from Lannisport. After a week they come upon Kevin Lannister in a heated battle with Lord Manderly at Goldentooth.

Sandor pulls his hound's head helm down, "ATTACK!" Sandor flanks Kevin Lannister's forces from the rear and decimates his archers. After another hour of fighting Kevin Lannister is captured. They leave the enemy wounded on the battlefield and move on towards Ashemark burning and killing.

Harrenhall

Tara sits at a desk writing a letter to Robb informing him that Kevin Lannister had been captured. She also advices him to give Kevin Lannister to the Karstarks to smooth things over with them and ease tensions. Now Tara has to deal with Tywin Lannister. She is sure she can defeat him on the battlefield, but Tywin still had a huge army at his command. Underestimating him would be just as foolish as he underestimating her. Her mind goes back to Theon Greyjoy, it had been Robb's plan to send Theon to the Iron Isles to broker a deal with Balon Greyjoy and convince him to fight with the Starks against the Lannisters.

"What if Balon Greyjoy was dead?" She says to herself. Tara weighs the idea of having Balon Greyjoy killed then sending Theon to claim lordship of the Iron Isles. Problem with that plan was that Theon in many ways was still a boy and weak. The Iron Born respect strength. "I will have to build Theon up as a leader, but that will take to long…" Then Tara looks at the latest reports from White Harbor.

Ever since Robb decided not to send Theon Tara had been secretly training another army in White Harbor for sea battle. It was a mix of Sell Swords, Pirates, and northerners. A few more weeks and the fleet would be ready. Another problem was Wild Fire. Stannis Baratheon lost a large portion of his forces to a single Wild Fire attack.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. THE TULLYS

Hoster Tully is dead and Catelyn Stark sits in the window of the main hall reminiscing with her uncle Brynden the Black Fish Tully about her childhood. A few days later Hoster Tully is placed on a funeral boat and sent up river. Edmure Tully the new lord of the Riverlands fires the arrow to set the boat ablaze. After missing three times the Black Fish takes the bow, judges the wind and shoots the arrow. As the arrow flies off he shoves it into his nephew's chest and walks off. In the distance the boat catches fire and vanishes.

Brynden had advised his nephew to swear fealty to the King in the North. After he swears fealty they sit at a table in the main hall to talk. "I have sent a message to Walder Frey to make peace…" He looks at Edmure Tully, "I am offering my sister Sansa to his son Olyvar in marriage…When Arya is of age she will marry his son Waldren…I think it will go a long way if you married one of his daughters…"

Edmure shakes his head, "Why me? You have two other brothers offer them…" It takes both Catelyn and Brynden to convince Edmure but he eventually agrees.

Just then a man enters, "My lord a raven just arrived from Harrenhall…"

"What does it say?" Ned Stark asks.

"Sandor Clegane has captured Kevin Lannister. Lady Tara is sending him here to Riverrun as a prisoner and suggests that you give him to the Karstarks…" Ned advises Robb to give Kevin Lannister to the Karstarks. Brynden suggests holding him hostage, Cat sides with Ned. Robb Stark summons Rickard Karstark who came with him to Riverrun and offers him Kevin Lannister. Kevin arrives under the guard of fifty men two days later. Lothar and Black Walder arrive the same day.

Kevin Lannister is put to death, by Rickard Karstark that day with Lothar and Walder Frey watching. "I wish to make my apologies to your father in person, but this war is time consuming. To make amends I will give my sister to Olyvar Frey…When she is of age Arya will marry Waldron and my uncle Lord Edmure Tully has agreed to marry one of your father's daughters…"

"A King should keep his word." Lothar Frey says. "I speak for my father when I say that these terms are acceptable. However we need assurances. Sansa Stark should accompany us back to the Twins."

"No!" Catelyn says speaking up, "Unacceptable!"

"If the roles were reversed you would ask the same."

Robb looks at his father who shakes his head no. Robb sighs, "When this war is over and the Lannisters are defeated Lord Edmure will marry a Frey girl and then my sister will marry Olyvar Frey…"

"And how will you defeat the Lannisters?" Black Walder asks. "You are outnumbered four to one."

"Perhaps if your father gave his support…" Brynden says.

"We did!" Lothar replies pointing at Robb, "He broke his word…"

Ned clears his throat, "Then I give my word! My daughter will marry Olyvar Frey, after Lord Edmure marries…When she comes of age Arya will marry Waldren…"

Lothar and Black Walder exchange looks then they whisper to each other. Lothar sighs, "Your terms are acceptable. If you win this war we expect an apology from the King in the North and marriage of Lord Edmure Tully. Then Sansa Stark…Sister to the King in the North…"

Lothar and Black Walder leave that day. "That went better than I expected…" Bryden Tully said as they rode off.

Sansa sits alone in her room crying. When her mother enters she turns away from her. "I am sorry my daughter."

"It's not fair! I was supposed to marry a prince and be Queen…Now I am going marry some Frey worm…"

Catelyn embraces her daughter, "It is the way of things. It was that way for me. I was supposed to marry your father's brother, Brandon Stark." Sansa stops crying and looks at her mother with wet eyes and red face. "He was killed by the mad King. My father gave me to your father…I didn't know or love him at first…But he was very kind and gentle…Eventually I fell in love with your father…"

Sansa wipes her eyes, "I…that is Joffrey was horrible. I am glad to be free of him, but to marry Olyvar Frey!"

Catelyn sighs, "Your brother broke his word…And we need to make peace with Walder Frey. Do it for your family." Cat kisses her on the forehead.

Talisa is sitting on the bed waiting for Robb, "You look tired." She says.

Robb removes his sword belt and boots. "I am!"

Talisa gets on her knees behind Robb and massages his shoulders, "I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

He looks at Talisa, "I love you! Rarely do people get to find love in this day and age. Breaking my word to Walder Frey was worth it." They start fondling, undressing and kissing each other. They make love that night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. SIEGE OF CASTERLY ROCK

As Tara planned her forces returned to Harrenhall about the same time Tywin Lannister's army arrives. Tara withdraws from Harrenhall in full retreat, but it is a ruse. Inside the ancient fortress waiting to strike are Tara's archers. She rides around the god's eye lake to flank Tywin from the rear as he attacks Harrenhall.

"Stupid bitch!" Tywin says from the back of his horse. "Send scouts to track her down…On to Harrenhall!"

When Tywin's army is in bow range the archers break cover and shower the enemy in arrows and jars of flaming pitch fired from catapults. Tywin orders his men to attack the castle, but Tara had her men dig traps eight feet deep with sharpened stakes at the bottom. His mounted forces are decimated by the traps and arrows.

"My lord look!"

Tara's army appears from behind with her mounted lances at the head of the army. "Attack!" Lead by Akbar the Calvary attacks in full force. 12,000 strong. Tywin has no choice but to retreat in shame. "The men will rest for one day then we march on Casterly Rock!"

"I thought we were to wait for the King's return?" Roose Bolton asks.

"And give Tywin Lannister a chance to regroup? No! Besides Lord Stark has given me leave to lead the attack." Tywin has no choice, but to withdraw to King's Landing. Despite his loses he stills has the numbers, but the moral of his army is declining quickly. Especially after losing a battle to an army led by a woman.

The next day after a well-deserved rest Tara marches on Casterly Rock. Her plan is to lead a small force into the castle and open the gates. Then her army can rush up the narrow causeway and enter the castle. Casterly Rock sits on a ridge of rock over the water. The path to the castle is narrow, any army attacking the castle would lose half its compliment before they even reached the gates.

Tara prepares her best warriors for combat. She along with Akbar, Sandor, Eagen, Brienne, Hiram, and Gendry lead a hundred men at night on a rope underneath the rock bridge. When they reach the base of the castle they climb up the side by rope onto the wall. Tara loses sixteen men as crawl upside down along the rope. Tara is the first to reach the top and fires a bow killing a guard. They kill the men on the wall then Sandor, Eagen, Tara, and Gendry lead twenty men to the main gate house. They kill the guards and open the gates.

Tara waves a torch and then Brienne waves her torch signaling the army to attack. "Hey!" A man screams, but he is shot in the chest by an arrow from Akbar. The people of Casterly Rock are awakened by cries of horror and screaming as Tara's forces take the castle. A battering ram is used on the main door to the grand hall of the castle. The last time Tara was is Casterly Rock was for a banquet. Now it is to sack the castle. Tara stabs a man in the gut with her sword and spins into another man decapitating him. Tara then spots a man on a horse riding towards her. She starts running toward the horse and leaps onto an overturned wagon. Tara leaps off the wagon and spins in the air decapitating the man on the horse. By high noon the next day the Tara has taken the castle. While the Stark forces loot the castle Tara stands in the door to the treasure chamber dumbfounded.

"The richest family in the seven Kingdoms indeed…" Brienne says standing beside Tara.

"Gendry!"

"My lady!"

"Find Hiram. I want to see him immediately…"

Tara gives every man fighting for the Starks a hundred pieces of gold including the squires. "You wanted to see me?"

Tara sits at Tywin Lannister's desk with a picture of Joanna Lannister behind him. "I am considering two courses of action tell me what you think." She explains her plans in great detail and lists the pros and cons of each plan.

"Perhaps you should implement both…Theon Greyjoy needs a kick in the ass. But if you push too hard it could backfire. In the meantime push the fleet to be ready and let's end this war…"

As he walks out Tara sits back in her chair brushing aside the guilt of what she is considering. Later on Tara has a meeting with the Banner Lords to discuss the next course of action. "We should wait for the King's arrival…" Roose Bolton says.

"Waiting here would be foolish." Jon Umber says, "Tywin Lannister could muster some ships and attack us from the sea and land…"

Tara looks at Theon Greyjoy, "Theon! What do you think?"

Theon furrows his brow, it was the first time anyone asked his opinion in this war. He looks at the war map, "We cannot allow ourselves to be trapped against the sea…We have a formidable but small army…" He looks at the seaport of Lannisport. "We should attack Lannisport and head inland towards Deep Den…"

"The further south we go the greater chance of Tywin Lannister taking a huge army north…" Jon Umber says.

"We attack Lannisport and take the road towards Deep Den. Theon Greyjoy will be leading the attacks on Lannisport and Deep Den." When Tara says this the Lords vehemently express their objections. "Dismissed…" Theon Greyjoy remains behind.

"I know you don't like me…but do you dislike me so much that you would try to get me killed?"

"How old are you Theon Greyjoy?"

"Ten and eight years of age…"

"Yes and what have you accomplished in life? Nothing! You are the heir to the Iron Isles…As I understand it the men of the Iron Isles respect strength…One day you will be Lord of the Iron Isles…Don't you think it is time you started acting like it?" Theon has no reply and excuses himself.

Two days later Theon leads the march on Lannisport and burns the city to the ground. The refugees will slow Tywin's army down for a counter attack and give the northerners time to march on Deep Den. With the army moving east the refugees must flee southwest and turn east or continue south. A few bolder refugees flee into the Reach causing panic from Crakehall to Golden Grove.

As the northern forces surround Deep Den Robb arrives with his five thousand men in tow. The rest of the army is encamped on the road. "Lord Stark welcome back."

Robb looks at the positions of the army after greeting his commanders, "These units are too far apart."

Tara sneers, "May I speak with you in private your grace?"

Robb looks around, "Leave us."

Tara waits until the Lords leave, "If I were a man you would have never questioned my battle plans…"

"Well when you place Theon is charge…"

"You under use him."

"He is not ready."

"How will he get ready if isn't given the chance to prove himself…If he is the brother you claim him to be then treat him like one. One day he will lord of the Iron Isles. Do we want him as a brother or an enemy?"

The morning before the attack Robb walks up to Theon. "Your grace!"

Robb smiles, "I am sorry!"

Theon furrows his brow, "For what?"

"For the way I spoke to you when those Wildlings threatened Brandon. You are as much my brother as Jon, Brandon, or Rickon…" Robb offers his hand and they interlock arms and hug.

"Thank you for saying that...I..." he wanted to say more but changed his mind, "I will not fail you…" Theon says as the sun sets.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. THE MARTELLS

The people of Dorne have always been independent and of all the seven Kingdoms the only one Aegon Targaryen could not conquer. It joined the Seven Kingdoms through peaceful marriage alliance nearly two centuries later, only one century before Robert's Rebellion. As a result of joining through marriage and not conquest, Dorne was allowed to keep many of its local customs and laws, such as equal inheritance laws for male and female heirs. Due to these different ethnic, legal, and political factors, the Dornishmen are very independently minded, with a stronger sense of national identity than many of the other Seven Kingdoms.

Dorne is ruled from the castle of Sunspear by House Martell. Bastards born in Dorne are given the surname Sand. Things from Dorne are known as "Dornish," while the people of Dorne are properly known as the Dornishmen, though its people are sometimes simply referred to as the Dornish.

During the rebellion Gregor Clegane raped and murdered Elia Martell. Now he is brought before the Princes of Dorne for judgment. In the grand throne room of Sunspear two of Tara's captains bring Gregor Clegane before Prince Doran Martell. "Great Prince of Dorne I am Sir William Sor, a knight fighting for Tara Clegane who is sworn to House Stark. The King in the North bares no ill will to House Martell and as such we deliver into your hands for judgment Gregor Clegane. The Mountain that rides…"

"And why would the Amazon surrender her brother to us?"

"The Amazon Tara Clegane has no love for her brother…"

Prince Oberyne walks up to the chained Mountain and removes the muzzle, "Tywin Lannister's mad dog…" He draws a dagger and places it at his throat. "I should kill you!"

"Oberyne!" Doran warns, "Step back!" He obeys. "And what does the King in the North want in return for this prize?"

"Peace! Your word that you will not come to the aid of the Lannisters who gave this dog command to kill your beloved sister…"

Doran sighs, "The Starks participated in Robert's rebellion."

"True! But they did not stain their hands with the blood of innocents…"

"The gift is accepted. Tell the King in the North that I have no interest in the feud between houses Lannister and Stark…In the meantime accept my hospitality…" The next day court was held. "Gregor Clegane! You are charged with the rape and murder of my sister Elia Targaryen nee' Martell and the murder of her children…I have the written testimony of your own sister Tara Clegane. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Fuck you and all the shits of Dorne…" He replies in defiance, "I demand a trial by combat!"

A wave of whispers and gasps echo through the throne room. "Let him have his trial by combat my lord brother…I will face him!" Prince Oberyne declares. Doran signals Oberyne to approach the throne and they argue back and forth in whispered voices. Doran sighs, "So be it…Your trial by combat is for the rape and murder of Elia Targaryen…Therefore if you win you will still stand trial for the murder of my niece and nephew."

"And I will ask for a trial by combat on that as well!"

"To the arena!"

The people of Dorne are descendant from people of Essos so the Dornish have an arena for trials by combat or to settle disputes. Gregor Clegane is brought to the arena unchained and given a sword. When Prince Oberyn enters the gathered spectators clap and chant his name. "Begin!'

"The Mountain that rides has come to die!"

Oberyn was armed with a long spear to keep Gregor at a distance, both men are topless. Oberyn thrusts forward, "The gods have delivered you into our hands monster…Betrayed by your own family…"

"Shut up and fight!" Gregor roars swinging his sword. Oberyen side steps blocks an attack and bashes Gregor in the head with staff of his spear breaking Gregor nose and several teeth. Gregor spits and smiles.

"A man who laughs at death…before you go tell us who gave the order to rape and murder my sister and kill her children?"

"FUCK YOU!"

He swings, but Oberyn rolls under the sword and swipes his right leg with his spear cutting the Mountain. Gregor swings his sword from side to side. They clash and Gregor spins around. Then he leans in close and punches Oberyn in the face. As Oberyn spins away he swings his spear catching Gregor in the face. "For every wound you give me I will give you two Mountain…You will die slowly and painfully until you confess your crimes…"

"SHUT UP!"

Gregor charges him and after five moves he breaks Oberyn's spear. Oberyn goes to the ground as Gregor charges again and clips his feet. He hits the ground face first. As Oberyn leaps away he is thrown another spear by his squire. "Perhaps you should get a new nickname…Mountains aren't meant to move. NO?"

Everyone laughs as Gregor slowly stands up. He moves his head from side to side popping the bones in his neck. "Let's go little man!"

They dance around each other then Gregor knocks the spear from his hand. As Gregor thrusts forward, Oberyn spins around him sliding on his knees and scoops up his spear. At the last minute he raises his spear over his head backwards and impales Gregor. Oberyn stands and sidekicks Gregor in the throat. He falls backwards and hits the ground. "Confess Mountain and have some peace before you face the gods."

Gregor grabs his foot and pulls him to the ground then he grabs his neck and they roll over. Before Gregor can place his thumbs in Oberyn's eyes Nymeria Oberyn's eldest bastard Daughter uncoils her whip and wraps it around Gregor's neck. She pulls as her sister Tyene throws a dagger into his back. Gregor stands up and turns around. He grabs the whip and pulls Nymeria toward him. She stumbles forward into a roll pulling out a dagger of her own and stabs Gregor in the balls.

He roars in pain falling to his knees as Oberyn coughs standing up. Elia breathes a sigh of relief as Prince Doran sits back down. Oberyn picks up his spear and looks at his brother who nods. Then he beheads the Mountain that rides.

Oberyn breathes heavy looking at his brother as he holds Gregor's severed head, "Send it to Tywin Lannister…Tell him he is next…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. PIGEON PIE

King's Landing

The wedding day of King Joffrey Baratheon and Maergary Tyrell had finally come. The Martells had been invited but declined the invitation and ordered all their banners to do the same. The vows were exchanged in the Sept of Baelor. The wedding feast held in the garden. During the celebration Joffrey mocks his Uncle Tyrion Lannister and as he is drinking his wine chokes to death.

Cersei accuses her brother Tyrion as he is the last person to handle Joffrey's cup. Cersei leans over the body of her son crying. A day later Tommen is crowned King of the seven kingdoms. Then a trial is held. Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell, and Cersei sit in judgment. Witness after witness testify against Tyrion and his hatred towards the late King Joffrey. The most hurtful testimony of all comes from Shae.

By this time Tyrion Lannister has reached his boiling point. No longer can he take the cruelty of his father and sister. He makes a speech declaring his innocence in Joffrey's death. He also states that he wished he would have let Stannis sack the city and kill everyone. Then he demands a trial by combat.

A few days later the nobles gather to witness the Tyrion's champion Bronn and the Queen's champion Boros Blunt. The duel is intense, but eventually Bronn prevails defeating Boros by slitting his throat. Tyrion is exonerated of all charges and released.

Tyrion is making his way to the brothel with Bronn and Podrick. "Hello my friends!" Verys says walking out from behind an alley.

"You really shouldn't jump out at people like that. You could get killed." Bronn says removing his hand from his sword.

"I wanted to congratulate you Lord Tyrion on and your champion…I also wanted to warn you…The Queen will not let this go and has hired assassins to kill you…I am leaving for Essos perhaps the three of you would like to join me?"

"I take anything my family can dish out!" Tyrion boldly says.

"Or you can come with me and become the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West…"

Tyrion smiles, "Lead the way."

As they make their way to the docks they are attacked by six men. Bronn kills two men and Podrick is knocked to the ground, but Tyrion rushes forward and stabs the man in the foot with a dagger. Podrick gets to his feet and slits the man's throat. Then he kills a man flanking Bronn who is able to slay the rest. They make it to the ship and board immediately. Then an hour later the ship sets sail.

"So tell me how will heading for Essos make me Lord of Casterly Rock…"

"By joining Daenarys Targaryen of course!" Tyrion exchanges looks with Bronn and Podrick.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. THE BATTLE OF KING"S LANDING

Maergary weds Tommen Baratheon and after the wedding it is back to the business of running the Kingdoms. Houses Martell and Arryn still refuse to aid the crown in the war against the North. As Robb Starks forces march closer and closer to the capital. House Greyjoy is unreliable and since Tara Clegane sacked Casterly Rock the Lannisters have no way to pay the Iron Bank which is now an enemy of the Crown. The only ray of hope for Tommen Baratheon is Walder Frey who is in a secret alliance with his Grandfather Tywin Lannister.

"Where is he?" Cersei asked.

"He fled the Capital My Lady…Fled with the Sell Sword Bronn, Podrick Payne his Squire and the Lord of Whispers…"

"Place a bounty on all the heads and increase it…"

Harrenhall

A Raven arrives for Tara. After reading the message she sends a reply and makes her way to Robb's room. "Tara come in…"

She hands him the letter, but remains outside his door. "Are you serious? How many?"

"Six thousand strong I already sent the word for the fleet to set sail…By the time we reach King's Landing the fleet will be ready to attack…"

He gets dressed and meets with his banners. The plan is to let the fleet attack from sea and while the army in King's Landing is distracted the land forces will attack the main gate. A week and half later the Stark navy forces arrive and immediately begin bombarding the docks and the sea wall of the castle. Meanwhile Tara had placed twenty of her men in the City Watch. The men she planted months ago open the city gates for the Stark forces.

Men and women run and scream as the Stark forces march through the streets towards the red keep. "The Starks are inside the city!" Someone screams.

"Defend the main gates!" Tywin screams leading several men to the main gates. When they arrive five men are setting the gates on fire. "Kill those bastards!" three fall dead to arrows while the last two escape. As the battle unfolds Ackbar leads a thousand men through the refuse gate into the Red Keep. When they enter they fight their way to the main gates where Tywin Lannister is desperately trying to put out the fire.

"VALAR MORGHULIS!" Ackbar screams leading the charge against Tywin Lannister. Ackbar kills two men and spins into the third who blocks his attack. He leans to the side and slashes the man across the head. The blow isn't fatal, but the man's face is covered in blood. Ackbar kicks him in the chest and cuts the legs off another man trying to flank him. Then he cuts off the head of the man he kicked and makes his way to Tywin Lannister.

The doors open to Robb and Tara who lead the charge into the Red Keep. Tywin Lannister lies on his back with a severed leg. Ackbar is standing over him. Meanwhile Cersei goes to her room and bolts the door. She then takes the poison the Grand Maester gave her and drinks. By high noon the Red Keep has been taken. The servants are spared along with the gold cloaks who join the Stark forces in the fighting. Tommen and Maergary Baratheon are taken alive.

Later on Robb, Eddard, Tara, Roose, Jon Umber, Talisa, Rikcard, Cat, and Lord Glover meet in the throne room. "We have won!" Ned says looking at his son, "Send a letter to Stannis Baratheon and let us return to Winterfell…"

"Its not over!" Jon Umber says, "Stannis will want the north to bend the knee to him…"

"He will have to come north to do that…And Winter is Coming." Robb says.

"Tyrion Lannister escaped…" Catelyn says.

"He will flee east…Raise an army and try to take revenge…"

"We will deal with those things at they come up…" Robb looks at Tara, "Have Lord Tywin sent to Dorne for judgment…We leave the capital tomorrow…When we are a mile away send word to Stannis…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. STANNIS BARATHEON

For the first time in his life Stannis Baratheon knows the meaning of defeat. Over half his army is dead and he is no closer to becoming the King. A mistake on his part for not having Milisandre at her side. After the defeat at Blackwater Stannis turned to the Lord of Lights and his messenger the Red Priestess Milisandre. Any man under his command who did not profess the faith of the one god was burned at the stake.

"My Lord King." His Squire says entering the main hold of Dragonstone. "Sir Davos Seaworthy…"

"Your grace!" He says bowing upon entering.

Stannis sighs, "I thought you were dead."

"Far from it…I have returned to your service and I have news…" Stannis stands up to face him. Davos looks at Milisandre, "May I speak with you in private?"

"Whatever you wish to say to me you may say it in front of Lady Milisandre…"

He sneers at Milisandre, "The Starks have taken King's Landing…"

"We already know this." Milisandre says speaking up.

"But did you know that Robb Stark has left the capital and returned North with his entire army…The bastard Tommen Baratheon has fled with his wife Maergary Tyrell to High Garden…The Iron Throne is yours…" Milisandre looks at Stannis and nods.

Two weeks later Stannis marches into the capital declaring himself King. The High Septan proclaims him King on the steps of the sept of Baelor. Many high born nobles assemble in the throne room to pledge fealty and give the new King gifts.

"I Stannis Baratheon First of his name King of the Andels and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm…Do hereby renounce the false gods of the old and new…The High Septan is to be arrested and placed in the dungeons for his false beliefs. He will be forgiven if he confesses the faith of the Lord of Lights…I proclaim that Lady Milisandre shall be High Priestess of the one faith…

Let it be known from that I place a bounty on the Kingslayer Jaime Lannister dead or alive for treason against my brother the Usurper Robert Baratheon…I place a bounty on the head of Tyrion Lannister and I name Lord Estermont Warden of the Stormlands from this day forth…I declare Houses Stark and Tully enemies of the crown and invite all loyal Houses of the Realm to fight with me against my enemies…I name Sir Davos Seaworth Hand of the King…I dismiss Grand Maester Pycel and ask the Lords of the Citidel to appoint a new Grand Maester…"

Stannis made other declarations that day and later met with the small council which was Petyr Baelish Master of Coin, Davos Seaworth Hand of the King, Tytus Wylde Master of Ships, Gillian Trant Master of Whispers, Lady Milisandre High Priestess of the one faith, and Abel Swann Lord Commander of the City Watch.

"Begging your pardon your grace…But we are in no condition to go to war with the North…The Tyrells have lost over half their army and so have you…The Martells will not fight for us and why should they…"

Stannis raises his hand and looks at Petyr Baelish, "That leaves House Arryn or should I say House Baelish…"

Petyr smiles, "My power is limited your grace…I was sent to let your majesty know that the House Arryn remains faithful to the Iron Throne. But the banners of House Arryn remain loyal to Lady Lysa Arryn and her son Robin Arryn the heir of the Vale. And as you know Lady Arryn my wife is related to Catelyn Stark. Robin Arryn her son is cousin to the King in the North…"

"He is no King!" Milisandre says. "He is a thief!"

"Even so the Knights and Lords of the vale will not look kindly on making war against their Lord's own kin…"

"What if you were Lord Eyrie?" Milisandre says, "Uncontested."

"Lady Arryn would have to die…"

"Accidents happen…She could fall off her horse while riding…"

Stannis nods and as he does a man enters and hands Davos a letter. "What is it?" Stannis asks looking at Davos.

"Good news…It would seem that Walder Frey made a deal with Tywin Lannister. He is willing to make that same deal with us…You name him Warden of the Riverlands and he will betray Robb Stark who as we speak is on his way towards the Twins to make amends with Walder Frey…Also Roose Bolton is in league with Walder Frey as well…Name him Warden of the North and he will help Walder Frey destroy the Starks…"

Stannis takes the letter from Davos, "This also asks that we pardon his son-in-law Jaime Lannister…"

"He married one of Walder Frey's daughters…name Jaime Lannister Warden of the West…The Westerners will accept your rule more quickly if a Lannister was over them…" Davos says.

"I agree with Lord Davos…" Milisandre says shocking Davos and Stannis.

Stannis sighs, "Make the arrangements!" Stannis looks at Petyr Baelish, "We will wait and see if Walder Frey and Roose Bolton can bring down the Starks…If they cannot then I will arrange the deaths of Lady Arryn and her son…"

"What about Balon Greyjoy?" Milisandre asks.

"Unreliable!" Davos replies.

"I am sure for the right offer he can be persuaded to fight with us against Robb Stark…"

Stannis sits back in his chair, "He would make a more valuable ally than either Roose Bolton or Walder Frey…" Gillian Trant says. "Offer him Casterly Rock…"

Stannis shakes his head, "No! Balon Greyjoy is unreliable…Let him stay in that shit hole of a castle…"

After the meeting Petyr Baelish goes to his brothel and sends a messenger with a letter to Catelyn Stark. The messenger is caught by spies working for Milisandre. They bring Petyr Baelish before the King who has him executed for treason. His severed head is sent to Lysa Arryn as a warning. She in turn summons her banners in the name of her son.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. THE RED WEDDING

Robb marches to Harrenhall, then through the Riverlands as they march through the riverlands a messenger for House Arryn informs Robb that his aunt Lady Arryn wishes to pledge fealty to the King in the North on the condition that he help her destroy Stannis Baratheon.

Robb meets in private with Tara, his father, mother, Talisa, Roose Bolton, Galbart Glover, Edmure Tully, Bryden Tully and Jon Umber. "I don't like it…" Catelyn says, "My sister is unstable. Now she wants to make war on Stannis…"

"Stannis will march North and when he does he will come with the Tyrells and whatever is left of the west and the Stormlands…With the Vale on our side we can make those bastards summit…"

"Hasn't there been enough bloodshed?" Talisa asks looking at Robb. "Don't you want to go home and raise our child in peace…"

"There will be no peace so long as we do not bend the knee to Stannis…" Roose Bolton says, "But I agree with Lady Catelyn we cannot trust Lady Arryn…Lets make peace with Walder Frey and return North…Winter is Coming…"

Tara listens to each suggestion her gut still bothering her about Cersei's letter. Walder Frey would not try to betray Robb without an ally, but who. She had considered Jon Umber but he would not betray the Starks. The Glovers have no reason, maybe House Mormont. But she quickly dismissed Lady Lyanna Mormont. That leaves Roose Bolton ho House above has the greatest reason to betray the Starks. Problem was that Tywin Lannister is dead, even with Jaime Lannister the West is in no positon to fight the Starks. Unless Walder Frey made a deal with Stannis Baratheon.

"Winter is Coming!" Eddard Stark says speaking up, If Stannis marches North his people will die in the cold and snow…As for Lysa Arryn. My wife is right…Too unstable to rely on as ally."

"What about the Riverlands?" Bryden says, "We are rebuilding and we have no army big enough to defend ourselves."

"I have not forgotten your people." Robb says speaking up, "After our business with Walder Frey I will leave an army ten thousand strong to defend the Riverlands…" He looks at Tara, "Will your brother agree to leading this army?"

"If I ask him." Just then a man enters and hands Tara a letter, "Well I know the reason why Lysa Arryn wants to make war on Stannis…I left a man in King's Landing." She looks at Cat, "Your sister married Petyr Baelish…King Stannis had him executed…"

Catelyn closes her eyes and looks at Eddard, "She was always in Love with Petyr Baelish…"

"And he with you!" Bryden says speaking up.

"Good riddance!" Eddard says still angry for Petyr's betrayal.

("That doesn't explain why the King killed him…") Tara says in her head, "That doesn't explain why the King had him executed." Jon Umber says outloud shadowing Tara's thoughts.

"Summon the messenger!" Robb orders. Robb informs the messenger that he will not be making war Stannis who will probably march North for a war. He also said that House Arryn was welcome to reinforce the Riverlands and swear fealty to the King in the North.

Tara's Tent

Later on Tara summons her brother Sandor Clegane, Ackbar, Brienne, and Eagen to her tent. She informs them of her suspicions about Walder Frey. Eagen shakes his head, "Tywin Lannister is dead!"

"Keep your voice down." Tara says.

"It would be foolish for Walder Frey to betray us."

Sandor sneers, "If I were in his position with his reputation…I would! I mean I did break my oath to the Lannisters…The Tyrells weren't always Lords of the Reach…Seven hells look at what Robert Baratheon did…Tara you should warn Robb…I mean the King."

"If you do it will tip off Roose Bolton or whoever is helping Walder Frey…" Brienne says.

"Have you considered the fact that Walder Frey may have changed his mind about betraying us?"

Tara nods, "I have! If he changed his mind then I am being paranoid…If he is…"

Sandor interrupts Tara, "If is still going to betray Robb Stark he will want to draw him close and kill us all…"

Eagen shakes his head, "The Wedding!"

"No one is that sick to murder guests in their own house…" Tara says.

Sandor sighs, "Makes the most logical sense…Even if it is twisted…Draw the King and his family into a sense of safety then slit everyone's throats…We need to be on guard…"

"We place our men strategically around the castle…If they see anything funny…They strike…"

"Are you going to tell the King?" Sandor asks, Tara sighs.

The Twins

Robb's army finally arrives at the Twins. They camp outside on the south side of the castle. Tara has Hiram set up the camp in such a way that if someone attacked her men would have time to regroup and counter attack. Also archers covertly left the camp and hid in the countryside until the wedding started. Six men guarded Grey Wind who was placed in a stall. Meanwhile Robb, Talisa, Eddard, Catelyn, Edmure, Bryden, Tara, Ackbar, Eagen, Brienne, Roose Bolton, Jon Umber, Galbart Glover and many others stand in the main hall of the Twins.

"Welcome to my home King in the North…"

"Thank you Lord Frey. I have come to make my apologies for my actions and to make peace…"

Walder nods as a man enters the hall and whispers into Tara's ear. "Its not me you should apologize to your grace…But my daughters…They were the ones you spurned." Tara looks at the man and whispers back into his ear.

Robb looks at the gathered young women, "Ladies! I cry your pardon. A king should keep his word. But it was for love that I broke my word…That is little comfort to you. I am sure you will all make fine wives to the men you marry…"

"Well said Lord Stark. I am my household accept your gracious apology…" Walder Frey looks at Talisa as his son Black Walder whispers into his ear. He nods pointing at Talisa, "Young lady step forward let me get a good look at you…" Talisa nervously leaves Robb's side and Tara's hand falls to her dagger as does Sandor's. "Love my ass!" Walder says looking at Robb Stark, "Why hide her under all those clothes…I have known many a women in my life and no matter how much clothes they wear I can a good pair of tits when I see them…

A tight pussy as well and pregnant to boot…Her tits will swell like with milk."

Robb's hand flies to his sword, but Catelyn grabs his hand. "Lord Frey!" Eddard says speaking up as Robb pulls Talisa back to his side, "My son the King in the North came to make peace with you…That being said disrespect my daughter in-law again and I will forget we are guests here…"

"AYE!" Robb says glaring at Walder Frey.

"I meant no disrespect Lord Stark. It was a compliment…" Walder Frey waves and Jaime Lannister joins them, "You know my son-in-law Jaime Lannister…He will swear fealty to you for a full pardon…The West will be ruled by the King in the North…One big happy family…"

Later that day everyone gathers in the main hall for ceremony. A vailed young woman is escorted down the isle of people by Walder Frey. Edmure Tully sighs and removes her vail. Underneath is very beautiful young redhead. He smiles in relief and she smiles at him. Walder Frey looks at Robb Stark and nods at her. Robb just stares and grabs Talisa's hand. Edmure Tully places his cloak on Rosalin Frey and they say their vows and kiss.

Food and wine flow freely among the guests as Edmure and his bride sit at the main table with Walder Frey. Robb sits with Talisa his Squire and Lothar Frey sits next to the Squire. Tara is at the back of the room with Sandor, Brienne, Eagen, and Ackbar keeping a watchful eye. The man who whispered into her ear reported a lot of Sell Swords around the Twins. Tara sent orders that her men were to have one drink of wine and one only.

Also Tara sent orders to the fleet, the naval forces were ordered to march one day behind the main force. So six thousand men were camped a half of a mile from the Twins ready to strike. Tara smiles looking at Robb and Talisa. She thinks about Gendry and smiles her attraction to Gendry grows strong every day. Then she looks at Sandor and Brienne who have grown closer as well. "No!" Brienne replies.

"You lie! There must have been one…"

She sighs, "There was one boy…A noble, but he was an ass like all the others. That is why I say no…none of them felt the same as I did for them. I am not pretty like your sister…"

Sandor looks at Tara, "You are beautiful to me in your own way…" Sandor replies. "Prettier than a lot of these uptight stuck up bitches I have met…" Brienne smiles, leaning over and kisses Sandor, "What was that for?"

"For your kind words."

"I meant every word."

Robb stands up in the front, and when he does Tara kicks Sandor on the leg, "Pay attention!"

He leans over as a group of men grab Rosalin for the bedding ceremony. He leans over to her, "If he was going to try something he would have done it by now."

As they take Rosalin and Edmure away the musicians start to play the Rains of Castamere. Tara notices how Catelyn Stark is acting and when she turns to look back at the men closing the door she does as well. Tara sighs and kicks Sendor, "Ah shit!" She says as Jaime Lannister and his wife leave the main hall.

"Lord Stark I'm afraid I have been lack in my duties as host…I have a gift for you…"

Tara's hand slips to her dagger as Lothar Frey makes his way to Talisa, "ROBB!" Catelyn screams slapping Roose Bolton.

"TRAITORS!" Tara screams throwing her dagger across the room. Just as Lothar Frey reaches Talisa he is struck in the head by Tara's dagger. Blood splatters on Talisa and she gasps in shock as he falls to the floor pulling on her dress dropping the dagger. She screams in horror.

As the musicians pull out crossbows Eddard Stark flies across the room and tackles Talisa. As they fall to the floor he spins around and hits his back then he turns over and shields her from five arrows that strike him in the back. Catelyn is hit in the shoulder and dives under the table, Robb is hit in the shoulder and leg.

Brienne stands up drawing her sword. She pulls a shield from under the table stopping the arrows. Ackbar uses the chair he was sitting on as a shield and uncoils his whip. He pulls a man down from the second level. Both Tara and Sandor kill a man each and use their bodies as human shields. Eagen rolls to the ground and comes up grabbing a torch of the wall.

"Tara! Wine!" Eagen yells. Tara grabs a jar of wine off the table and hurls it into the air just above the archers on the second level. Eagen throws the torch like a spear and it shatters the jar showering the archers in flaming wine. They cry out as Eagen swings his sword batting away arrows and dodging. He rolls away and takes the legs off a man before he can kill Wyndel Manderly.

"Get up and fight!" Eagen yells to the young lord and heir of White Harbor.

On the other side of the room on the second level a few of Tara's men burst through the door and start killing the archers on that side. Robb sees Roose Bolton making his way to Talisa who is trapped under his father. He gathers his strength drawing his sword and cuts him off. Meanwhile beheads a man with one swing and leaps up onto the table. She is armed with a sword and an axe. A man swings for her legs, she jumps and lands on one knee burying the axe in his head.

Then she kicks another man in throat sticking out her free legs. She spins on one knee and slits his throat. She stands as a man rushes her with a spear. She flips off the table landing behind him and stabs backwards. Tara spots Robb fighting Roose Bolton. She sneers and stabs forward impaling a Bolton man. She pulls her sword free spinning around and bashes a man upside the head. Then she kicks the next man in the gut and raises her foot. She runs across his back, spinning in the air throwing a dagger into his back.

Tara lands on the table kicking another man in the face. She rolls off the table and cuts the legs off another man. Just as Roose Bolton disarms Robb, he kicks him in the chest. As Robb hits his back Roose raises his sword to finish him off. But his sword is stopped by Tara. "Traitor!"

"BITCH!"

Robb grabs his sword off the ground, "Tara!" He yells throwing her his sword.

She catches the sword and attacks Roose Bolton. She slashes him on the leg, but he cuts her arm and knocks the sword from her right hand. Tara backs away spinning around to decapitate Black Walder and raises her sword above her head. Roose Bolton places his sword off to the side. Then they attack each other.

Meanwhile outside, when the music started Frey and Bolton men got into position. Hiram is on the wall and kills a man then he grabs a torch and waves it. An archer in Tara's camp fires and arrow into the air just as the fighting breaks out. The six men guarding Grey Wind are attacked, but one man manages to release the wolf as he dies. Archers shoot down Bolton and Frey men from all sides of the camp. Tents are set on fire as men cry out in terror betrayed by House Frey.

Then things start to change as the six thousand men Tara hired to man the fleet for the attack on King's Landing appear. In the heat of battle Gendry takes command and rallies the Star forces. Bryden Tully had left the main hall to take a piss. As he urinated by a tree a man tried to sneak up behind him, but Grey Wind kills the man and together they return to the castle.

The women escorting Edmure Tully lead him to a group of men who take him prisoner. As they take him to the dungeons a few of Tara's men attack saving him from them. Back in the main hall Tara kicks Roose Bolton between the legs and knees him in the face.

"Tara wait!" Robb screams getting to his feet.

She places her foot in his throat as Catelyn rushes from under the table grabbing a dagger. She runs up to Walder Frey and places the knife to his throat. "ENOUGH! Tell them to surrender old man…or swear on my life as a Tully and a Stark I'll slit your fucking throat…"

A man tries to flank Catelyn, "Mother look out!" Robb screams.

Ackbar throws a dagger from the table he is standing on and kills the man. Sandor snaps the neck of one man and slams another by the throat into a table smashing it. Then he raises his foot and kills the man.

The doors to the main hall are opened and in walks Gendry with a hundred men, "We have routed the Frey and Bolton men!" He shouts choosing his words carefully. Sandor makes his way to Catelyn Stark and takes charge of Walder Frey. Then she rushes over to her husband Eddard Stark.

"Ned!" She screams as Robb joins her. They lay him on his side.

"High Cat!"

"You survived the rebellion, the battle of the Trident…Dam you survive this…"

Robb helps Talisa up, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine! He saved my life!"

Robb kisses Talisa and kneels beside his father Eddard Stark, "This is the best kind of death…saving the life of my son's wife…"

"You can't die! You can't leave me!"

"R…Ro…Robb ta…ke…" He coughs up blood, "…c…are…of…your mother!"

"I will father!"

"J…Jo…Jon…is…my…ne…NEPHEW!" He gasps his last breath and dies.

"NO!" Catelyn screams raising her voice. Talisa squats down next to Robb and places her arm around him. Catelyn stands and looks at Walder Frey. "You old shit!" She starts to make her way towards Walder Frey. Sandor punches him in the face and backs away as she snatches a dagger from his hip. "DIE!" She screams slitting his throat.

Robb stands up, "Who will take up my father's body?" Several men rush forward including Great Jon Umber and Wendel Manderly. As they place his body on a shield Robb looks at Sandor Clegane, "Kill them all…Every Frey man bearing the name and sigil of Walder Frey…" He salutes and leaves the main hall with Gendry and the men Gendry brought with him.

Talisa tends to Robb's wounds, "See to my mother first…"

"But!" Robb looks at Talisa.

"I am fine!" Catelyn says looking down on Walder Frey's lifeless body. "You need more attention than I do…"

Talisa works quickly and makes Robb drink wine while she removes the three arrows. The whole time he stares at Roose Bolton on the floor with Tara's foot in his throat. When he is a little better Robb walks over to Roose Bolton. "Why?"

He smiles defiantly, "You know the histories of our family…At least before I die I got to see the great Eddard Stark die…"

Robb roars shoving Tara to the side and takes the sword. He stabs Roose Bolton in the neck. He wiggles the sword back and forth then he removes his head and spits on it. He looks at Tara, "Send that to Ramsey Snow…Then take eight thousand men to the Dread Fort…Burn it to the ground…"

Edmure Tully offers the Twins to Sandor Clegane who accepts then asks Brienne to be his wife, she accepts. The Bolton and Frey men who escaped into the countryside were hunted down and killed. All of Walder Frey's sons were beheaded, their heads sent to King's Landing by his daughters. After questioning Rosalin Tully nee' Frey, Edmure Tully had her executed deciding he didn't want any of Walder Frey's bloodline mixed with his. He makes an offer of marriage to Bethany Blackwood of House Blackwood. Of course the Blackwoods accept. The Red Wedding is what they call the events at the Twins and it spread like fire throughout the seven Kingdoms.

With Walder Frey and Roose Bolton dead it will take longer for Stannis Baratheon to make war on the King in the North. There is one silver lining for him and that is the fact that Jaime Lannister and his wife Sylene Lannister nee' Frey who is pregnant escaped. Jaime had kept her alive in case his escape plan failed. Upon returning to King's Landing he learned that his beloved sister was dead. After swearing fealty to Stannis and the lord of lights Jaime was pardoned and made Warden of the West. His mind on revenge of his sister, his father, and his son Joffrey.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. GUILT AND CONSEQUENCES

Winter is coming! These are the words of House Stark and now they ring true as the first snow falls. Even though Tara is not from the north she puts up with the cold having spent three years at Winterfell. Tara sits on her horse feeling guilty about not telling Robb about Walder Frey. Eddard Stark is dead because of her foolish decision. She blames herself for hoping that Walder Frey had changed his mind. As she contemplated on telling Robb her mistake her men lay siege to the Dread Fort. Tara had planned the attack but was too sullen to lead it.

Her army rams the main gates and climbs the wall of the infamous castle. She sighs as an arrow lands a few feet from her horse. She is surrounded by fifty men on horseback. The hours drag on as clashing of swords slowly dies down. Then Tara's sigil is waved from the tower. She urges her horse into the main courtyard. Ramsey Snow is on his knees with twenty Bolton men.

"The Amazon! Figures the King of cowards would send his bitch!" Ramsey says, his men laugh.

Tara smiles and gets off her horse, "Ramsey Snow the bastard of the Dread Fort…What are your words? Our blades are sharp…"

He jerks his private area, "The sharpest in the land bitch!"

Tara reaches down and grabs his cock squeezing it. "Seems a little limp to me…"

He grinds his teeth, "Oh yeah! Squeeze a little harder bitch…I like it rough…"

Tara removes her hand, "You are one sick fuck…"

"Remove these chains bitch and I will show you a real man…"

Tara roars and grabs Ramsey by the neck with one hand and lifts him off his knees. His feet dangle above the ground. "Call me bitch again! I'll snap your neck like a twig…"

"B…i…t…ch!" He says gasping for air.

She drops him, "Unchain him! And give him his swords!"

They remove the chains and take Ramsey to the bear pit. Tara jumps down into the pit armed with two swords as well. They circle each other and attack at the same time. Ramsey swings his right and then his left. Tara blocks counters and spins around. Ramsey leans back and sidesteps. He thrusts forward and swings his right sword. Tara rolls forward, stops on one knee and swings for his left leg.

Ramsey raises his leg and crosses his sword blocking a thrust from Tara. "Tell me bitch! If I win what do I get?" She stands and head-butts Ramsey. As he stumbles backwards Tara cuts him on the chest. He wears no armor above his waist. Tara wears bandages to cover her breasts as she is not wearing armor above the waist.

"You draw first blood…" He says wiping the flat of his sword on the blood and licking it.

"Tell me did your treacherous father know how crazy you are?"

"I'm not crazy! I'm eccentric!"

Tara has height and reach over Ramsey, she kicks his knee causing him to stumble. It's not broken but he starts to limp. He roars and throws sword, Tara bats the sword causing it to go up into the air and throws her own sword Ramsey leans to the side as she throws the second sword. She catches him in the hip raising her hand to catch his sword out of the air. As he stumbles she throws the sword she caught out of the air, it spins towards him and slashes his throat.

Tara walks up to Ramsey as blood squirts from his slit throat. He is on his knees dying slowly, "Say high to your father bitch!" Finally Ramsey falls and dies. She looks at Hiram, "Burn it all down!" As Tara rides off the Dread Fort burns behind her.

Winterfell

Tara is on her horse watching Winterfell in the distance. She carries Ramsey Snow's severed head in a sack. "Here goes nothing." She says urging her horse forward. Tara had sent her army on to Moat Cailin. When she enters the courtyard Arya greets her. Arya had come to Winterfell for her father's funeral.

Tara finds Robb Stark the King in the North standing over his father's tomb, "I said I did not wish to be disturbed!"

Tara sighs, "It is me Robb!" He looks at her then returns his attention to his father's statue, "I bring you the head of Ramsey Snow…" He keeps his eyes on the statue. Tara drops the severed head in the bag, "I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you the day I learned it." She pauses taking a deep breath, "Its my fault your father is dead…" Robb frowns and looks at Tara. "Cersei sent me a letter…She betrayed her father's secret. In the letter she reveals Walder Frey's offer to betray you…I didn't know how to handle it…Or I should say I handled it wrong…I was trying to ferret out any allies that may have been helping him. I didn't think Walder Frey would go through with his plan until we reached the Twins…I didn't even know about Roose Bolton until he actually struck…I am sorry Robb and I ask your forgiveness…"

He just stares at Tara with tears running down his cheeks. Robb sneers and returns his attention to his father's statue. Tara waits for the next hour or more. "Leave Winterfell!" Robb says without looking at her, "Leave now and never come back here!"

Tara bows, "Your grace!" Tara leaves the crypts and gets on her horse. Some of the Stark men look confused at her sudden departure.

Robb asks that his mother and wife meet him in the study. As he is walking towards the study he is stopped by Arya. "Where is Tara?"

He sighs holding back the tears, "I sent her away!"

"But why? I am her ward…She is teaching me to be a warrior!" Arya says passionately.

"You can learn that here." Robb replies with a shuddering voice.

"No I can't! You know how mother is! She will make me do sowing and all that lady shit I hate!"

"I am your brother I know what is best!" Robb replies and walks past Arya with her eyes boring into the back of his skull. When he enters the study he immediately tells Catelyn and Talisa Stark what Tara did.

"What are you going to do?" Talisa asks.

"I don't know!" Robb sadly admits.

"Send her away!" Cat barks, "My husband! Your father is dead because of her!" She walks up to Robb, "Strip her of her lands and titles…"

"No!" Talisa yells rubbing her stomach, "Tara saved my life! And that of our unborn child's…We would all be dead if not for her…"

"She betrayed us!" Catelyn replies vehemently.

Robb stands up as both women make their points, "I know! I know all this! Part of me wishes to summon my banners and burn her in that castle…The other part of me wants to give her my crown and make her Queen of the North…" Arya had been listening the whole time and runs to the stables steals a horse and leaves.

Moat Cailin

Upon returning to Moat Cailin Tara calls her small council together and her mother to inform them of what transpired with the King of the North. "Perhaps we should leave while we can…Robb Stark may get it into his head to declare war on us…"

"And go where?" Adeline asks.

"Essos of course one of the free cities…" Tolass leans in, "You have many admirers in the east…You would be welcomed as a Queen…"

Tara looks at Akbar, "You've been quiet…"

"My Khaleesi acted with honor…If the Snow King is blind to that then Akbar says he is a King of fools…If they want a war let us give them one…"

Tara listens for another hour then dismisses them. Two days later a messenger arrives at Moat Cailin. "By command of the King in the North…Lady Clegane you are stripped of all titles and lands…The King bids you pack all your possessions and leave Moat Cailin with all haste…You have one week to comply…Safe passage will be given to you all the way to White Harbor…Disobey this command and the King will summon his banners…"

Tara stands up, "Tell the King in the North we will be gone before the deadline…" Within two days Tara's army and servants march out of Moat Cailin. She rides up to her mother and stepfather in a wagon. "I ride to the Twins…Wait for me in White Harbor…"

The Twins

Sandor Clegane and Brienne Clegane nee' Tarth walk beside Tara in the courtyard listening, "He is an idiot!" Sandor says and stops in front of Tara. "You are returning to Meereen aren't you?"

Tara smiles, "In a manner of speaking…"

Sandor looks at Brienne and nods, "Then we are coming with you."

"Don't be rediculous…"

He shakes his head, "I told you before little sister…I follow you…I accepted this from Edmure Tully because of you and Brienne my wife…" He looks at Brienne and pulls her in, "I would follow you into the seven hells…" The next day Sandor and the two thousand men under his command along with the servants leave the Twins.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. LOVE TRIANGLE

One hundred and twenty ships sailed out of White Harbor carrying Tara's family, army and gold. On the first trip to Westeros Tara left Akbar and the army behind. She wasn't there for his sea sickness. Whenever a soldier under Tara's command got injured or sick she was there to help with his recovery as much as she could be. One of the reasons the warriors under her command followed her.

Tara sits at Akbar's side giving him medicine for his sea sickness. Akbar's life vow had turned to respect and then respect turned to love. She was the embodiment of everything a Dothraki man would want in a wife. He looks at the healer and Maester Peter, " ** _Khaleesi…"_** He says addressing her in Dothraki, _"I am proud to serve you…Any Dothraki would…You freed me from Slavery…I have come to admire you…A woman such as yourself would be fought over by the Khals to wed you…I am no Khal…But my sword and heart would be yours…"_

Tara smiles, _"Your kind words are accepted…"_ She replies in Dothraki.

As Tara feeds him soup because that is all he can keep down Gendry enters the cabin where they are keeping Akbar. "Lady Tara…I have sharpened your swords."

"Thank you Gendry." He stalls searching for a quick subject. Tara looks back at him, "Is there something else?"

"Um…well the men were wondering why we are sailing to Braavos instead of Meereen."

"I have my reasons and I will share them in a few days…"

"How is he doing?" Before she can answer Akbar says something in Dothraki. Tara looks at him and smiles, "He is doing much better…"

"Alright!"

Tara watches as Gendry leaves the cabin and sighs. A few minutes later she goes on deck and finds him by the helm. He looks at Tara as she walks up, "You know he isn't that sick. He knows you would stay at his side that is why he is pretending to be sicker than he is…"

"That's interesting he said something similar about you…Something along the lines of always making an excuse to come around me…"

"Well that is ridiculous…"

Tara grabs his chin and forces him to look at her, "No it isn't…I remember how you spoke to me a while back when Robb chose Talisa…"

"Alright I admit it! I am in love with you. What man wouldn't be? But I am a bastard!"

"You are not just a bastard you are…"

Tara is interrupted by Hiram, "Look what we found!" Hiram says holding Arya by the arm. "The rat who has been stealing our supplies…"

"That is one large rat!" One man says.

"Let her go!" Tara commands, "What are you doing here?"

"I am your ward you are supposed to teach me!" Tara sighs and takes Arya to the cabin, "Is it true you betrayed my family." Tara tells Arya what happened and why. When Tara finishes Arya stands up and paces for a few minutes. She finally stops and looks at Tara, "It's not your fault! Not entirely…If Robb had kept his word…"

Tara smiles, "Things are more complicated when you are an adult…He is your brother and you should not have run away like that…"

"You're not going to send me back are you?"

"Well when we reach Braavos I will have to send you back…For now I will teach you what I can…"

When Tara wasn't tending to Akbar she taught Arya the sword and spear. The voyage across the narrow sea was long and training killed time. As they trained Arya notices the behavior of Gendry and Akbar. Akbar played up his sea sickness to spend more time with Tara. Gendry made any excuse to talk with her and when he did he made romantic overtures to Tara.

"We didn't finish our last conversation…" Gendry said standing over Tara and Arya as they played chess.

Tara takes Arya's bishop, "No we didn't…I was going to say before we got interrupted that you are not just any bastard…Your father was Robert Baratheon."

Arya looks up with her mouth open, "How do you know?" Gendry manages to ask in shock.

"Lord Eddard Stark told me in confidence a few days after we caught up with his son…"

"A bastard is still a bastard…"

"Would you like to be legitimized?"

Gendry just stares at her for a few seconds, "Only a royal can legitimize a bastard." Arya says breaking the silence.

Tara smiles, "Well I may know of a royal who for in exchange for my services will grant him the Baratheon name…" Then it dawns on Gendry but before he can speak Tara raises her hand. "We will talk more…"

Arya looks at Gendry as he leaves then she moves a pawn, "You are planning to join Daenarys Targaryen aren't you?" She asks in a whispered tone of voice. Tara nods, "Well I stand by my earlier asumption…I think you should chose Gendry…"

Tara moves the bishop, "I will keep that in mind...Check!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. TARA THE CONQUEROR

Tara gathers her commanders on the deck of her ship. "Many of you have expressed your desires to know my plans…Well I will tell you…We are sailing to Braavos to conquer it in the name of Daenarys Targaryen…" She unrolls a map of Slaver's Bay and lays out her plan for taking the city of Braavos.

When Tara's fleet arrives she spreads the fleet haphazardly across the bay to hide the fact that she is about to attack the Arsenal of Braavos which she must neutralize first to secure the city. Then Tara goes ashore to buy a mansion and borrow gold from the Iron Bank. "The Lifetime Champion of the Fighting Pits…Is always welcome at the Iron Bank." Tychos Nestoros says.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice…" Tara has ten men with her, a few of whom are scoping out the bank's guards. Arya is also there and she is to act childish and play around while casing the bank for traps and other guards.

"What can I do for you my lady?"

"I wish to borrow a large sum of gold…I wish to raise more troops." Tara hands Tycho a piece of paper.

He gasps at the amount, "Can you pay this back…"

"As I understand it Daenarys Targaryen has disrupted slave trade throughout Essos…I intend to defeat her and capture those Dragons…Dead or alive they would fetch a huge sum…I also intend to sail back to Westeros and take the Iron Throne for myself…"

"And if you cannot?"

"Have I ever failed? The West is weak…Stannis cannot take the North as the Lannisters can't wage war at the moment…Neither can the Tyrells…The Martells won't fight for him neither will the House of Arryn…I have fought for and with the King in the North…I know how he thinks…It will all be mine!"

Tychos agrees and gives Tara the gold on the condition that she open up slave trade in the west so that the free cities can rebuild. Tara sends out spies and curriers to pay off corrupt officials and find people who secretly wish to see Daenarys Targaryen succeed. It takes a month and three days to raise more troops and bride the necessary people. When all is ready Tara unleashes her forces into the city. She even pays the faceless men large sums to assassinate certain nobles.

Within a matter of hours Tara controls Braavos. "You bitch!" Tychos says, "You lied to me!"

"Yes I did…It will be up to the Queen to decide your fate…Take them all away…"

Throughout Braavos Daenarys' sigil hangs. Some are resentful while others overjoyed. Tara appoints Tolass head of the Iron Bank. She appoints a man by the name Cero Hanzol Chief Castellan of the city to rule in the name of Daenarys Targaryen. Tara's army now numbers 60,000 strong 20,000 of which will have to remain in the city under the command of Hiram. Tara gathers her advisors for a meeting on her next target. "We will sail to Volantis…"

"Why Volantis? It is so far away…" Akbar asks.

"To keep the other cities off balance…The attack on Volantis will be a direct attack from the sea…We sail in two days…"

A man enters and whispers into Hiram's ear, "Robb Stark the King in the North is here to see you."

"Leaves us!" Tara orders as Robb enters the main hall.

Tara bows, "Your grace!"

"Where is my sister?" He demands forcefully.

"Hiram!" Tara yells, "Bring Arya here." She commands when he opens the door. "It was my intention to send Arya home when we landed in Braavos…"

Robb ignores her comment and then Arya enters, "Arya! Why did you run away?"

"It's not Tara's fault you broke your word to Walder Frey! Father sent me to be her ward and I wish to remain with her."

"What about mother?"

"She will never understand me!"

Robb looks at Tara and she sighs. Tara walks up to Arya and kneels before her, "Arya your family misses you…"

"I miss them as well…But I belong at your side…"

Tara stands up, looks at Robb, then she leaves the room. A few hours pass before Robb exits the main hall without Arya. "Is it true you intend to conquer the free cities for Daenarys Targaryen?"

"Yes!"

"And when she crosses the narrow sea, then what?"

"I will advise her to seek a betrothal when she marries and has her first child…"

Robb sighs, "I leave my sister with you and ask that take care of her…"

"I always have." Robb starts to leave, "Robb!" He pauses without looking back, "I'm truly sorry about your father and if I had to all over again…"

"What's done is done!" He says without looking back. He shakes his head and turns around, "I forgive you and ask that you forgive me…For I hold equal parts blame for my father's death…" Tara walks up to Robb and they interlock arms. "You will always be welcome at Winterfell…" The day after Robb leaves Tara sets sail for Volantis.

The Free City of Volantis

Volantis is the oldest city of the free cities. The first colony of Valyria, after the Doom, the Volantenes tried to rebuild the empire under their rule. They failed. Not least because the last Valyrian with dragons, Aegon Targaryen, entered the war against them. Now they are content to dominate only their lower classes.

"I thought you said we were heading for Meereen?" Tyrion Lannister asks.

"We are, but first I need information…" Varys replies. The carriage goes through the slave market to a mansion in the city overlooking the water.

"Whose house is this?"

"A longtime friend and ally…Now I need you to remain here I will return shortly…"

An entire hour hadn't passed before Tyrion tried to leave, but the guards stopped him. So he pretended to go to the kitchen to ask for food and wine and as he planned was ignored by the busy cooks. He sneaks out and heads for the first brothel he can find. As Tyrion walks up the street a hooded comes out of an alley eying Tyrion. Tyrion pays for three women and has sex with all of them.

When he exits the brothel Varys is waiting for him. "Couldn't you stay put for at least an hour?"

"I have needs! Ugly needs all the time…I am shorter than everyone else so I need more…" They start walking. "So what did you find out?"

"Stannis is King…And he has a price on both our heads…"

"You would think he would turn all his attention on the Starks…"

"He can't make war on the King in the North…At least not now…"

"What of my family?"

Your brother is Warden of the West…His wife Selyne is expecting their first child…Tommen is in High Garden with his wife Maergary…Marcylla

They eat dinner at a popular restaurant and explore the city. "I need to take a piss…" Tyrion says walking off. As he stands by an open port to the side of the city on the cliff a man sneaks up behind Tyrion and after his pants are up the man places a bag over Tyrion's head and ties his hands and feet. Tyrion struggles but it is useless. The man takes Tyrion to the docks and when they reach the docks a whistling sound fills the air. Then a boat explodes killing several men.

"Impossible!" The man says as a fleet of ships baring the red three headed Dragon of the Targaryens attack.

"Let me go!" Tyrion mumbles.

The man takes Tyrion back through the streets as people panic and city guards make their way to the docks. He stops at the west wall and climbs up. "Hay!" A soldier shouts. In three moves the man kills the guard. He places a rope around Tyrion's body and lowers him down. Then the man climbs down and takes off carrying Tyrion. They only make it a half of a mile as they are surrounded by several men on horseback.

As the docks burn Tara leads her army ashore and attacks the city from the west gate. While Akbar leads an attack from the east side of the city. The fighting is bloody as Tara's forces overwhelm the defenders and take the city. After a week of fighting the sigil of House Targaryen flies over the city of Volantis.

Tara stands on a platform addressing the slaves in old Valarian. " _Slaves of Volantis…I Tara Clegane in the name of Daenarys Targaryen do hereby grant you your freedom! Remove your collars and walk free! The mother of Dragons grants you this gift…"_ As if on point a Dragon flies over the city and roars. The people look up and point then they start to chant, " _MHYSA!"_ Tara throws gold to the slaves and then holds court in Daenarys' name.

Hiram has six men bring in Varys, Tyrion Lannister, and Jorah Mormont. Tara stands and walks up to the three men, "Varys Lord of Whispers."

"Lady Clegane an honor to meet you again…"

She walks over to Tyrion, "Tyrion Lannister…You are a long way from home…"

"Lady Clegane! They said you were tall and beautiful…"

Tara smiles at him as she walks over to Jorah Mormont, "You are from Westeros?"

"Jorah Mormont!"

Tara furrows her brow in thought, "Of House Mormont?"

"Yes! But no longer…I serve or was a servant of Daenarys Targaryen…She banished me on pain of death…"

"Why?"

"I sold people into slavery to raise gold…"

"He also kidnapped me! And was spying on Daenarys Taragaryen on behalf of Robert Baratheon in exchange for a pardon…" Tyrion says interrupting.

Tara looks at Jorah, "Is this true?"

Jorah looks at Tyrion, "Yes but I betrayed Robert Baratheon…Tywin Lannister told the Queen of this because she was becoming a liable threat…I kidnapped him to get back in her good graces…"

Tara walks up to him and stares into his eyes, "You're in love with her!"

"What of it?"

"What are you going to do with us?" Tyrion asks as she turns away from them.

"Hiram!" She says with her back to all of them, "Have these men bathed and given fresh clothes. Make sure they are fed well…I will see them individually…"

Two days passed before Tara met with Varys. He informed her that Petyr Baelish conspired with Lysa Arryn to poison Jon Arryn and blame it on the Lannisters. They discussed other things as well. The next day she met with Tyrion Lannister. Tara offered to advise Daenarys to make him Warden of the West in exchange for his loyalty. Finally Tara meets with Jorah Mormont. She decides to place him under her command figuring that the Queen would never forgive his betrayal, which indirectly cost the death of her child. Next Tara spent the next month organizing a working government and army to rule the city in Daenarys' name.

Varys proved more useful to Tara by contacting Magister Illyrio who convinces the nobles of Pentos to surrender the city Tara Clegane. Tara sends Hiram and Eagen to Pentos to organize an army to march on the city of Myr while she marches on the city of Qohor. The attacks are coordinated so that both armies reach the city at the same time.

Tara attacks Qohor from land using siege towers and catapults. Her army numbers 60,000 strong twenty percent of which is made up of slaves taught to use the bow and spear. The easiest weapons to teach in a short period of time. The rest of her army is made up of pit fighters, mercenaries, sell swords, and pirates drawn to the legend of the Amazon. Tara keeps the more seasoned warriors at the head of the army as not to frighten the slave volunteers who may run. After three weeks of bloody war Qohor surrenders.

Meanwhile Eagen and Hiram's army numbers 15,000. The war rages on as the people refuse to surrender their city without a fight. Eventually the city is taken because of the slaves who turn on their masters. The city of Tyrosh doesn't wish to serve Daenarys Targaryen but it does pledge itself to the Amazon Tara Clegane in exchange for gold. Tara sends word to Eagen and Hiram to remain in Tyrosh until she conquers the city of Norvos. One by one the free cities fall to Tara's armies and raise the sigil of the three headed red Dragon.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29. DAENARYS TARGARYEN

Part 1. FEALTY

Daenarys Targaryen is the last surviving member of her house. Her family slaughtered during Robert's rebellion. During her birth a storm raged around Dragonstone and so she was nicknamed Stormborn. Often referred to as Dany Daenarys traveled with her brother Viserys to Pentos and lived in exile for the next few years under the protection of Magister Illyro. When she came of age Viserys through Illyro made a marriage deal with the Dothraki Warlord Khal Drogo.

Over time Dany and Drogo come to love each other. And the Dothraki people came to love Daenarys. Viserys became jealous and impatient as Drogo promised to help Viserys take the Iron Throne. In the city of Vaes Dothraki Viserys threatens his sister and her unborn child. So Drogo melts a belt of gold and gives him the crown he was promised. Later after an assassination attempt Drogo gathers his armies to sail across the sea and take the Iron Throne.

Tragedy befalls Dany when Drogo falls ill and is cursed by a mage's trick she trusted. The Dothraki abandon her except for a few loyal followers a hundred and nine. Daenarys places Drogo on a funeral pyre along with the mage and the petrified Dragon eggs. As the pyre burns she walks into the fire and emerges unharmed with three baby Dragons clinging to her body.

Dany and her Khalaasar are forced to wonder the red waste to avoid other Dothraki. Eventually they come to the city of Qarth where Dany's troubles multiply. Her Dragons are taken by the local mages and she herself is trapped in the tower of the undying. But she and her Dragons kill the head master and leave. The take over the city after a failed cue by Xaro Xhoan Daxos. They sail to Astapor to broker a deal with Kraznys mo Nakloz for the Unsullied army. While in Astapor a witch child tries to kill Dany but she is saved by Barristan Selmy who pledges his loyalty to her. She trades her Dragon Drogon for the army and then turns on the Slave Masters of Astapor.

From Astapor Daenarys marches her army to Yunkai where she gains an ally in Daario Naharis and his army. With each new conquest her army grows and she frees the slaves of each city. In Meereen Dany is called Mysha by the slaves she frees. It is in Meereen that Daenarys decides to remain and learn how to rule and be a Queen. Daenarys' rule is disrupted by the Sons of the Harpy who have been killing her Unsullied. After a decision to punish a man for murder the slaves turn on her and Dany is attacked.

That night as Daenarys sleeps she dreams of a tall strong woman holding her hand as they stand before the Dragons Rhaegal and Viserion. The Dragons bathe both women in fire. The next day Daario Naharis returns to Meereen. He had been sent to Yunkai to put down a rebellion. He is distressed to learn what happened to Dany and vows to seek out the Sons of the Harpy.

As Dany is holding court a man whispers into Grey Worm's ear, "My Queen and army approaches the city baring your sigil…"

Daenarys, Missandei, Daario, Barristan Selmy, and Grey Worm go the wall and look upon an army 50,000 strong bearing two sigils one is the Targaryen sigil and the other is snake wrapped around a sword. "The first sigil is mine, but I do not recognize the second…"

"I do!" Selmy says speaking up, "I saw it at Robert Baratheon's tourney in honor of his new Hand…It is the sigil of Tara Clegane…"

Everyone gathered listens to Selmy as he tells of Tara's exploits, "I have heard of her…Life time Champion of the fighting pits…The Amazon they call her…I saw her fight in pits once…" Daario says.

"Find out what she wants…" Dany commands.

Selmy and Daario take ten unsullied and exit through the main gates. As they approach Tara urges her horse forward with Eagen, Sandor, and Ackbar at her side. "Lord Selmy a pleasure to see you again…" Tara says.

"And you…though more of a surprise…This Daario Naharis one of the Queen's commanders…What brings you and this army to Meereen?"

"I wish to serve the mother of Dragons…If she accepts my service I will give her all the cities I have conquered…Braavos, Pentos, Myr, Volantis…All the remaining Free Cities…"

"And what do you want in return?" Daario asks causing Selmy to look at him..

"Wardenship of the Stormlands when she invades Westeros…"

"And if she refuses?" Selmy asks returning his attention to Tara

"I will return to Braavos and rule what I have conquered…"

"You were sworn to House Stark what happened?"

"I will share that only with the Queen…"

"We shall signal you from the ramparts…A raised thumb means you and ten of your men may approach…Thumbs down…Leave!"

As Selmy rides off Tara looks at Sandor, "Here we go." Sandor says.

Tara watches and waits. After twenty minutes she spots Selmy and Daario speaking with Daenarys. She takes a deep breath as Selmy looks her way and raises his thumb. When Tara stands before Daenarys she bows. "I am told you wish to swear fealty to me…Why should I accept this when you swore an oath to the Starks?" Dany fidgets inside recognizing Tara from her vision like dream.

"I am no longer sworn to King Robb Stark of the North…" She pushes her emotions down as her regrets come boiling to surface again, "I kept a secret from him that cost him deeply…" Tara explains what happened.

"How do I know you won't do the same to me?" That is when Selmy whispers into her ear.

"Your majesty…" Tara pauses to reflect on to say, "…I did what I felt was necessary to protect my former King…I regret my actions. The lesson has been learned and I am not one to repeat the same mistake twice…"

"If I were to accept you and invade Westeros would you turn sword on Robb Stark and his family?"

She sighs, "If you commanded me so then yes…but I hope you would heed my advice and make a marriage alliance with the Starks. His Queen is carrying their first child…The people of Westeros have suffered enough war…"

"Unless Stannis surrenders the crown there will be war…"

Daenarys accepts Tara'a oath of fealty and vows to make her Warden of the Stormlands. Sh eis angry to find Jorah Mormont with Tara, but Tara convinces her not to waste his skills and allow Jorah to fight under her command. She agrees so long as Jorah stays out of her presence. Tyrion is promised Wardenship of the West in exchange for his loyalty. And finally Varys is made a councilor to Dany. Tara immediately gets to work with Sandor, Eagen, Akbar, Daario, GreyWorm, Selmy, and Brienne hunting down the Sons of the Harpy and restoring order to Meereen.

Part 2. SISTERS OF FIRE

"You should consider learning to use the bow, quarterstaff, and short sword…" Tara says two months after cleansing the city of the Sons of the Harpy. She had just finished giving her report on the status of Dany's army.

"I don't know."

"Your ancestors were warriors…Aegon the Conqueror's sister wives were warriors…"

Dany agrees and the next day at sunrise Tara teaches Dany the bow. To inspire her she has her practice alongside Arya who takes great pleasure in showing up the Queen. She even splits one of Dany's arrows. As the hours pass Dany's skills improve by leaps and bounds. By the end of the day the Mother of Dragons can shoot two arrows at once and go mark for mark with Arya.

"That is enough for today…"

Dany shoots one more arrow, "But it has only been an hour!" She says in protest.

"I know…You have quick reflexes and skills so let's move on to the quarterstaff…" This time Daenarys spars with Gendry. He is good with the staff but not as good as Tara or Arya. By noon Dany is able to land a few good licks on Gendry. By sunset the next day she is able to hold her own against Tara.

"Tell me about Gendry…" Dany asks wiping the sweat from her body..

"He is actually Robert Baratheon's bastard and I was wondering if you would legitimize him…"

That evening Dany invited Gendry to dine with her. She informs him of her plan to legitimize him. "I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes…"

"Yes thank you…"

"Do you have any love interests…"

Gendry thinks about Tara, but her affections have been directed more towards Akbar. "No not really…"

She smiles interesting. After dinner she takes Gendry to her bed, "But you are the Queen and I am…"

"The son of a King!"

"A bastard!"

She starts fondling his cock, "Did you know that the Baratheons have Targaryen blood flowing in their veins."

He is breathing heavy getting aroused, "I didn't know that…" He replies grabbing her breasts.

Daenarys marries Gendry Baratheon two months later. Though as Queen she keeps her name Targaryen and is Daenarys Targaryen of Baratheon. During those months she kept up her training and had more and more visions about blood and fire.

"A Dothraki army is marching on the city led by Khal Jhaqo…" Selmy reports to Daenarys who sits on her throne with Gendry standing beside her.

"Let me handle this Khal Jhaqo…But I will need full autonomy my Queen…"

"What will you do?"

"Challenge him to single combat for control his army or your hand…"

"I am already married!" Dany replies with a tone.

Tara smiles, "I will not lose…"

"Force him to submit I want him alive…"

As over 20,000 riders of Khal Jhaqo's Khalasar form ranks before the gates of Meereen Daenarys and her entourage appear on the wall. The gates open and out rides Tara on a black stallion. The Dothraki laughs as she approaches, " ** _M'athchomaroon!"_** Tara says in Dothraki both silencing their laughter and shocking them. " ** _Volas ni Tara Vinsu Mysta Daenarys Targaryen…Sun Khalvos'…Fight me Khal Jhaqo in single combat…If I defeat you your Khalasar will be mine to command…If you kill me the Queen will become your wife…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Niez Dacaur…"_**

 ****The Khalasar chant Jhaqo's name as they make a wall of riders on each side. Jhaqo and Tara charge each other from the opposite sides. Their swords clash as their horses trot around each other. Tara manages to slash him on the ribs, drawing first blood. Jhaqo stabs her horse sending Tara to her back. She rolls away as not to be pinned under the horse. The Khalasar chant louder as they sense victory.

Tara rolls forward and grabs the horse by the reigns then she punches Jhaqo's horse knocking it out. She backs away allowing Jhaqo to get to his feet. " ** _WITCH!"_** He screams charging her. They swords clash in a back and forth struggle. She spins around him grabbing his braid and cuts it off. Then she holds it high for all the Khalasar to see. He charges her angry as the only time a Dothraki cuts his braid is when they lose a fight. They lock swords and Tara shoves Jhaqo who is just as tall as she is onto his unconscious horse's back first. Tara raises her sword and rolls sideways. Blood splatters everywhere as Jhaqo swings sideways. Tara places her hands on the horse and cartwheels onto the horse's side. Then she kicks him in the face.

As Jhaqo stumbles backwards Tara performs a flying kick and hits him in the chest. When he hits his back Tara knocks his sword from his hand and kicks him in the balls. Then she breaks his knee, **_"YEILD!"_** She screams in Dothraki. She stabs him in the shoulder, **_"SAY IT! YEILD!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I…YEILD!"_**

 ****Tara looks at the Dothraki riders. They dismount their horses and chant, " ** _KHALEESI!"_**

 ****"You did well…" Daenarys says to Tara a few days later.

"Thank you my Queen…"

"Come with me…I have a gift for you…" Dany leads Tara to the catacombs where her Dragons Rhaegal and Viserion. Gendry is with them and Jhaqo as well who is chained up. Two unsullied force Jhaqo to his knees after the door to the catacombs is opened. "No matter what happens the two of you hold on to my hands.

"Why are we down here?" Gendry asks in fear.

"Put fear from your mind and think on me…" There is a growl and then the two Dragons appear from the darkness. They roar at Daenarys. Gendry tries to run but Dany squeezes his hand. "Think about me and do not run!" She stares at the Dragons, " ** _Blood and Fire!"_** She says in old Valyrian. " ** _By Blood and Fire…Dracarys!"_** The two Dragons look at each other then at Dany. They open their mouths and bathe all four in flames. Both Gendry and Tara add their cries to that of Jhaqo's.

When the fires die down Daenarys stands in between two piles of ash. Jhaqo's body is a burnt corpse. Daenarys is naked as the Dragons sniff the ashes. Then Tara emerges from the pile of a ashes with a streak of white in her black hair. Gendry emerges next and his hair is the same color as Dany's. Both Tara and Gendry are naked. Tara hugs Dany then she looks at the Dragon Rhaegal.

When they emerge from the Catacombs Viserion follows behind Gendry. Drogon is waiting for Dany and allows her to mount him. Then Tara exits the catacombs with Rhaegal and together all three fly up and around the city.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. BLOOD AND FIRE

The sun was just rising, most people had been up before that. Some were just stirring. Stannis had an army of 5,000 men posted at Dragonstone and a small fleet of ships around the ancient island fortress. A man was pulling up his fishing nets when a large shadow covered him. He looks up and falls to his knees as a black Dragon roars. A platinum haired woman rides the Dragon and on the left is another woman of Black hair with a white stripe in it. On the right is a platinum haired man riding a gold Dragon.

The three Dragons fly around Dragonstone and set fire to beach battlements. Then they set the ships around Dragonstone on fire. Soon the men inside wave a white flag and drop to their knees as the Dragons land on the beach. In the distance thousands of ships carrying Dany's invasion forces anchor offshore.

"I am Daenarys Stormborn of the House Targaryen…" She says to the men of Dragonstone. "…the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the free cities of Essos, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons. Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, and protector of the Realm…Bow to me and live…rebel and burn along with all my enemies…"

News quickly spread across the seven kingdoms of Daenarys landing at Dragonstone with Dragons and an army. She flew on Sunspear where House Martell agreed to an alliance through marriage when Daenarys bore her second child and Myrcella who is married to Trystan bares her first. Her first is promised to the King in the North. Meanwhile Gendry on Viserion flies over High Garden. The Tyrells bend the knee and swear fealty to Queen Daenarys. Tara takes Tyrion Lannister West with an army 20,000 strong. Jaime is removed as Warden of the West and allows his brother Tyrion to take power as he never wanted it.

Envoys are sent from the Vale to Harrenhal where Tara is after leaving the west. They swear fealty to Daenarys and begin the march on the Capital under the command of Eagen while Tara flies north on Rhaegal to speak with the King in the North. She lands her Dragon before the gates of Wintefell. When Robb exits the castle through the main gates he bows to Tara and her Dragon.

 _"_ _Rhaegal vis data Gathi…"_ She says in old Valyrian. The Dragon flies off to go hunting. Tara looks at Robb, "A King should not bow to a vassal…"

"Even one who rides a Dragon?"

She sighs, "How about an old friend?" They hug and go inside, "I am here to negotiate not conquer…" Tara says to everyone in the main hold. "The Queen has agreed to an alliance of marriage…"

"Queen Daenarys is wise…" Robb replies. A feast is held to honor the alliance. Then Tara leaves to head for Harrenhal and prepare to march on the capital.

KING'S LANDING

It couldn't be called a battle after the Dragons set fire to the walls, docks, and main gates. Tara and Gendry march an army through the main gates while Daenarys attacks from the sea. Naario Daaharis leads the attack into the Red Keep. The gold cloaks join in the battle and fight for Daenarys. The people of the city rise up and chant Daenarys' name. By sunrise the next day the city bares Daenarys' sigil.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31. WAR OF THE DEAD

Over the next few days a coronation was planned and Daenarys made appointments and issued executions out. Meanwhile Tara prepared an army to secure her hold over the Stormlands. Up in the North at the wall things had not been going well for Jon and the men of the Night's Watch. For Jon it was not the place he was led to believe. Tyrion Lannister had told him and through his advice Jon endured, but then there was Alliser Thorn who always reminded he was a bastsard.

As time passed Jon found friendship in Samwell Tarly, Pyp, Gren, and Ed. They stop Jon from making a huge mistake when he learned about the war and his father's arrest. Lord Mormont talks with Jon and then he joins the Lord Commander and his brothers on a mission beyond the wall. Mormont leads 300 men of the watch into the wilds. During the trip Jon learns some hard truths. Then he is sent on a scouting mission with the Half Hand.

They are captured by Wildlings and the Half Hand convinces Jon to kill him in order to gain the trust of Mance Rayder. Jon meets Mance and pretends to join the Wildlings. He also meets a young woman by the name of Ygritte. They fall in love, but despite this Jon maintains his loyalties. He joins a Wildling raiding party climbing the wall and eventually escapes to warn Castle Black of an impending attack by the Wildlings.

Jon is mistrusted by Alliser Thorn who has been against Jon ever since he arrived at Castle Black. When the attack comes the one hundred and fifty remaining brothers defend the wall and an attack is called off by Mance. During the battle Sir Alliser is wounded and Jon assumes command. Afterwards Jon goes to negotiate peace with Mance Rayder.

He delivers Mance's terms and begs the men of the watch to allow them to pass through the wall as the true enemy is the White Walker army. Some agree with him and others do not. Maester Aemon is among those who agree and calls for a vote of the new Lord Commander. Sir Alliser is nominated, along with Sir Malliser and Samwell Tarly nominated Jon. Jon wins and becomes the 998th Lord Commander. He invites Mance Rayder and several others to formalize the deal.

The Free Folk are given the Gift a stretch of land unused by the Watch. Later Maester Aemon dies and Jon sends Sam to study at the Citidel to become a Maester. Oliver a young bo who joins the Watch after his village is sacked by the Wildlings who climbed the wall lures Jon into a trap and he is stabbed to death by Alliser Thorn, Yarwyck, Marsh, Dustin Snow, Evander, and Olly.

Danys Malliser assumes command of the Night's Watch and arrests the men who attacked Lord Commander Jon Snow. Later Jon is placed on a funeral Pyre and just as they are about to light it there is a flash and a redheaded woman appears. "Stop!" She commands.

"Who in the seven hells are you…"

The Question is ignored and she walks up to Jon's lifeless body and starts praying. When they try to stop her a ring of fire arises around the pyre blocking them. Jon's hair starts to turn white and then his eyes pop open. Jon sits up and looks at the redheaded woman. Later Yarwyck, Marsh, Dustin Snow, Evander, Janos Slynt, and Olly are executed and Jon leaves with Milisandre.

WINTERFELL

When Jon arrives at Winterfell Tara is there with her Dragon Rhaegal and he explains why he left the Night's Watch. "The Night King is coming and we all must fight…" Milisandre says.

Robb agrees to summon his banners again and as the Ravens fly out of Winterfell Jon and Milisandre go down into the catacombs for the sword of Azar Ahai. With the ancient sword Jon can defeat the Night King once again. Then he and Tara fly to the gift to speak Mance Rayder about fulfilling his promise. Before she leaves Tara sends s message to Daenarys and Gendry.

THE GIFT

Tara and Jon circle the growing village three times before landing. "DRAGON!" Someone below screams. Rhaegal had already eaten so the Dragon lays down keeping a watchful eye on Tara.

"What in the world happned to you?" Mance Rayder asks looking at Jon's white hair.

"I will tell you later right now I have come to ask that you and the Free Folk fulfill your vow and help us fight the White Walkers…"

Mance looks at Tara, "This is Tara Clegane and her Dragon Rhaegal?"

"I will gather the clan leaders…"

They all meet in a large hut in the center of the ever growing village. "My brother Robb Stark is gathering an army, but it may be too late…We need to march now"

Mance has all able bodied men ready to march in three days. East Watch is closer so they march to the castle then up the wall towards Castle Black. Tara and Jon fly overhead, watching and scouting for the Free Folk army.

CASTLE BLACK

When the Night Watch brothers arrived at the Fist of the First Men they uncovered Dragonglass. Among other things, when the Night King arrived at the Fist he finds an ancient horn of magic. A horn he can use to bring down the wall.

"WHITE WALKERS!" A man screams from atop the wall using a spyglass. He runs to the horn and blows three times.

The men of the watch rush atop the wall, to prepare for the upcoming fight. "They say the wall is magic…The White Walkers won't pass…can they?" a man asks to another.

The White Walker army stops short of arrow range. The Night King urges his horse forward and blows the horn he found. There is a rumbling sound and the wall cracks and creaks. "The Wall is cracking!" Pyp yells. A chunk of the wall a mile wide collapses crushing castle black and killing many men of the watch.

The Night King raises his hands and those that were crushed by the wall rise up and joins the ranks of the dead. Then the Night King looks east and even though the Wildling army is thirty miles away he can see them marching and a Dragon with a man and woman riding the fire breather. What holds his attention the most is the man with Lightbringer.

The Night King looks at one of his Walkers. The mummified blue eyed creature nods and urges his horse east along the wall. As he leaves one quarter of the dead army follows. As they depart the Night King walks through the gap in the wall heading south.

Jon and Tara spot them first, "You go warn the others…Rhaegal and I will hold them off…" She dives low so that Jon can jump off, then she and Rhaegal fly strait at the undead army bathing them in a torrent of flames. But no matter how many Rhaegal burns; there seems to be hundreds more to take the place of those dead.

"Form a line here…" Jon commands to the archers as they set their arrow heads ablaze. "FIRE!" They fire a volley into the enemy killing more. Tara shouts from Rhaegal's back as the battle unfolds.

DEEP WOOD MOTTE

When Lord Glover receives the call to arms he sends a Raven back to Winterfell stating that he will march his army on to Castle Black. The day he is to march out a terrible snow storm hits his castle and thick fog. "Where did this come from…" Robett Glover says from his horse.

Just then the alarm bells sound and the iron bolts on the great doors begin to freeze along with the door. The door shatters and the White Walkers swarm the castle. "In the name of the gods!" It is a massacre. When it is over the Night King enters the courtyard on his horse. He raises his hands and the dead rise with them. They march from the frozen castle heading east towards Last Hearth.

TARA AND JON

The battle over and the enemy defeated as Jon used Lightbringer to destroy the majority of the White Walkers. They fly towards Deep Wood Motte and land in the courtyard. The entire castle is frozen, "We are too late…" Jon says in despair.

Tara looks at Rhaegal, "Rhaegal needs to rest and eat…" while the Dragon rests Jon and Tara search for food. They find salted meat in the food pantry and give it to Rhaegal while Tara makes a stew of vegetables and meat.

"How did you become a Dragon Rider you have Targaryen blood in you…"

Tara smiles, "No…Its hard to explain…Daenarys willed it somehow…She took me and Gendry before her Dragons with a Dothraki prisoner named Khal Jhoqo…The words of her House are Fire and Blood…She ordered her Dragons to burn us all…Jhoqo died screaming…Then some magic awakned the blood of the Targaryens in Gendry and she I guess you might say anointed me to bond with Rhaegal…"

"Interesting…"

"Not as interesting as coming back to life…"

Jon smiles, "Yeah I only had to die to learn the truth…" Jon staires at Tara, "You are so beautiful…"

She stares back at him with a smile then she gets up and walks around the fire. She sits beside Jon and they kiss. They start removing each others armor and make love in the courtyard. Then they are off in search of the White Walkers. Soon they come upon the Free Folk locked in a loosing battle against the White Walkers. When Tara has Rhaegal blast the rear of the dead and Jon unleashes Lightbringer's power they retreat.

WINTERFELL

Robb's army was three miles from Winterfell marching through the snow which only got heavier. Then a thick fog blows in as they march. A rider sees a girl in the rode and when he gets close he freezes stretching his eyes as the girl's eyes are white and half her skin is missing. Soon he is surrounded by White Walkers and is beheaded by a Walker.

A horn sounds and Robb's army is attacked from all sides. Robb has ice so every White Walker he kills remains dead. It seems hopeless when a blast of fire burns through the ranks of the undead; two Dragons, one Black and the other White and gold attack from above. Everyone cheers, but Robb is wounded badly in the fight. Grey Winds dies defending his master. As the dead retreat Dany and Gendry remain in the air until they are all gone.

WHITE HARBOR

It is decided by Daenarys that the White Walkers will probably march on White Harbor next so she flies in the air while Gendry leads the Robb's forces on the ground. Robb is taken back to Winterfell, but as they travel he dies from his wounds.

When Dany arrives at White Harbor it is under siege by the White Walkers who have broken through the main gates. As Dany does what she can on Drogon with Viserion flying beside his bigger brother, Tara and Jon arrive on Rhaegal. "Find the Night King!" Jon yells. Tara points and then Rhaegal lands by the Night King snatching him up with his mouth and throwing him into a tree. Tara had found Long Claw when she and Jon stopped to search for survivors. So she uses the sword to kill two Whites while Jon runs up on the Night King. He beheads the ancient King and then stabs him in the chest. All the White Walkers fall and stop moving.

 **Okay so sorry to all those who have read this and been looking for a completion...First my laptop was broke and I recently got a new one so to speak...I thought I had finished Tara's story until I was going over reviews and realized that I didn't finish...I was going to rewrite the last two chapters especially the part where Tara becomes a Dragon Rider at first I didn't like it but it grew on me and I said what the hell anyway I will wrap this up in the next few days one last chapter...Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32. TARA

The wars were at an end both personal and otherwise for Tara. She travels with Jon back to Winterfell. Daenarys comes as well with Gendry. During their time together Tara and Jon fall in love and they marry. She travels with Daenarys to the Capital where Dany awards Tara and Jon wardenship of the Stormlands. Jon becomes Jon Tagren a cadet branch of House Targaryen. Tara and Jon come up with a new sigil, a flaming sword on a black background. Lady Sylese and her daughter are made to swear fealty to House Tagren.

A year later Tara gives birth to a son they name Robb Tagren. Like his uncle and mother Robb is freakishly large. When he is born Robb weighs sixteen pounds seven onces. Two years after Robb they have a daughter she names Kora. At birth Kora weighs fifteen and half pounds. Then there is Jordan after Tara's father, Leia, Michael, and Torrhen.

The words of House Tagren become Burning Bright after the sword Lightbringer. They rename Storm's End Light Stone Castle. When war breaks out in the east Tara and Jon are first in fight. Both Robb and Kora join their parents in war. They win many battles and the war lasts five bloody long years. Once again Tara returns to home and hosts a tourney. Her son Robb wins the tournament placing first in the Joust and sword. He would have won the long bow competition, but lost to his sister Kora.

Both Tara and Jon live to see their great grandchildren, upon his retirement Jon leaves Lightbringer to his eldest son who is able to wield the sword. Jon dies sitting in a chair holding his great grandchild. Tara wanted to die with sword in hand so she travels to Dorne after setting Rhaegal free. Tara walks through the streets and spots a rowdy group of young Dornishmen outside a tavern. "Hay!" She yells out.

They stop drinking, laughing, and talking to look at her."What you want old woman?"

Tara walks up to them and punches the young man who called her old in the face. "I may be old, but I'm still woman enough to bloody your fucking nose…Lttle bastard…"

"BITCH!" The next young man draws a dagger and tries to stab Tara, but she grabs his wrist and forces him to stab himself in the neck. Tara draws her sword and beheads the next man. She spins around to block but is too slow as she is stabbed in the side. With one hand the grey haired 107 year old warrior grabs the young man by the throat and breaks his neck.

She is stabbed in the back and with the dagger still in her back she snaps the neck of the man behind her. "This bitch is crazy!" One of the nine young men tries to run. Tara pulls the dagger from her upper back and throws it into the back of the young man's head. Another man hits her her with a chair. She kicks him in between the legs as she is struck by an arrow. Tara jabs her fingers into the young man's eye sockets and looks at a soldier with a bow. She spits blood and starts walking toward him. He fires three more arrows before Tara reaches him. She falls to her knees, but yanks one of the arrow out and stabs the soldier in the chest killing him. She slowly stands up and finds ten more soldiers behind her weapons drawn.

"We know who you are Tara Clegane…Surrender!" The Captain orders.

She spits blood, "Your going to have to kill me…For I will die unless it is by sword…" As Tara picks up her sword they aim their crossbows. When she takes a step they fire and down she goes. When the captain walks up to her, Tara's eyes pop open, and she swings her sword cutting off his legs. The rest of the soldiers draw their swords and start stabbing the old warrior. Two more men die before her closes her eyes and breaths her last. Dylan Martell not wanting to start a war with House Tagren returns her body to the family for burial.

When her body is returned the stab wounds had been closed up and the body washed. Her Grandson Lord Jon II built a magnificent tomb on her behalf. King Rhaegar II son of Daenarys and Gendry has a statue erected to her honor with the inscription:

 **MAY THIS STATUE FOREVER STAND IN RESPECT OF THE AMAZON TARA CLEGANE THE GREATEST WARRIOR TO EVER LIVE**


End file.
